Big Trouble
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Lily und James kommen so langsam zusammen, doch dann kommt es hart für Lily! Wird das Paar die Krise überstehen?
1. 1 Das erste Date

Disclaimer: keiner der Personen gehört mir, sondern JKR. Nur diese Charakteren gehören mir: Cosette Cadora  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Das erste Date  
  
„Cosi! Hast du meinen Rock gesehen?"Lily Evans rannte verzweifelt durch den ganzen Schlafsaal, um ein passendes Outfit für ihr erstes Date mit James Potter zu finden.  
  
„Der ist noch in der Wäsche! Zieh doch stattdessen das rote Kleid an", schlug ihre beste Freundin Cosette Cadora vor. Sie beobachtete Lily amüsiert.  
  
„Ich will doch nicht gleich mit ihm ins Bett!", schrie Lily empört.  
  
„Hey! Reg dich nicht so auf! Es war ja nur ein Scherz", lachte Cosi auf.  
  
„Oh, du hast Gut Reden!"  
  
„Ach, komm, wird schon nichts schief gehen! Er liebt dich und du liebst ihn."  
  
„Scheiße! Ich komm zu spät!"Lily zog sich schnell das rote Kleid an, schnappte sich eine passende Jacke dazu und rannte in die Eingangshalle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dort warteten bereits James und Sirius Black. Letzterer murmelte James noch etwas grinsend zu und ging zu Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, die ein bisschen abseits standen.  
  
„Das Kleid steht dir Evans", stotterte James nervös.  
  
„Nenn mich noch einmal Evans, dann bin ich weg!", fauchte Lily.  
  
„Sorry, aber ich war überwältigt bei deinem Anblick und habe nicht nachgedacht."  
  
„Okay. Sollen wir dann los?"  
  
„Jupp."  
  
James hielt Lily seinen Arm hin und sie hackte sich bei ihm ein. Sie schlenderten gemütlich nach Hogsmeade. James hatte dort in einem kleinen Restaurant einen Tisch für sie reserviert.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Und gefällt es dir?", fragte James vorsichtig, nachdem sie an einem kleinen Tisch Platz genommen hatten. Lily schaute sich interessiert um.  
  
„Es ist wunderschön!"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ja. Es ist einfach süß!"  
  
„Weißt du Lily, ich habe ewig von einer Verabredung mit dir geträumt. Ich mag dich nämlich sehr."  
  
„Eigentlich mag ich dich auch sehr, James, aber du und Sirius wart immer ziemlich kindisch, deshalb habe ich ständig abgeblockt."  
  
„Sorry. Ich werde mich ändern, versprochen!"  
  
„Nein, bleib bitte so, wie du jetzt bist, aber werd ein bisschen reifer."  
  
„Okay...."  
  
James beugte sich vor um Lily küssen zu können, doch sie lehnte sich nach hinten und versuchte den Kuss abzuwehren.  
  
„James, noch nicht. Wir sollten uns erst besser kennen lernen."  
  
„Na gut, aber auch nur weil du es bist!"  
  
„Das ist aber freundlich", lachte Lily auf.  
  
„Ich weiß. Was möchtest du essen?"  
  
„Hmm, ich nehm die Pasta."  
  
„Super Idee. Die nehm ich auch."  
  
Für den Rest des Tages war James ein richtiger Gentlemen. Lily und er hatten noch ziemlich viel Spaß und kehrten fröhlich am Abend zurück. 


	2. 2 Das erste Mal

Das erste Mal  
  
Es waren etliche Wochen seit dem ersten Date vergangen und der erste Kuss erfolgte beim 2. Date. Sowohl Lily, als auch James schwebten seitdem irgendwo auf Wolke sieben.  
Mal wieder stand ein Tag in Hogsmeade an, und was für eine Überraschung, Lily und James hatten vor, ihn gemeinsam zu verbringen.  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch das kleine Zauberdorf.  
  
„Lily, ich liebe dich wahnsinnig! Wenn du nicht da bist, dann verlier ich durch Sehnsucht fast meinen Verstand."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Süßer."  
  
„Wenn das so ist..."Liebevoll zog James seine Freundin an sich ran und küsste sie ganz sanft.  
  
„Mir ist es hier zu voll. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein Zimmer in den Drei Besen nehmen?", schlug Lily vor.  
  
„Sag mal, bist du wirklich Lily Evans?"James blieb plötlich stehen und sah sie nervös an. Er hatte zwar schön öfter daran gedacht mit Lily zu schlafen, aber das ausgerechnet sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte und das auch noch so schnell, hätte er sich nie vorstellen können.  
  
„Na klar! Wer sollte sich ich denn sonst sein?"  
  
„Sorry, ich bin nur ziemlich überrascht. Ich will dich aber zu nichts drängen! Wenn du noch nicht soweit bist, dann versteh ich das voll und ganz! Ehrlich!"  
  
„Das weiß ich doch. Muss ich erst betteln oder kommst du auch so mit?", flehte sie.  
  
„Okay, überredet."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Schnell bezogen die Beiden ein kleines Zimmer über den Drei Besen. Sie setzten sich auf das Bett, das mitten im Raum stand. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter und James küsste ihren Hals sanft, aber auch leidenschaftlich. Lily strich mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare. Und was dann noch so passiert, könnt ihr euch bestimmt denken.  
Erst spät in der Nacht kehrten sie überaus glücklich ins Schloss zurück.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hey Lily! Wo wart ihr bloß? McGonagall hat euch schon vermisst. Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr noch weg seid", erzählte Cosette leise, als Lily den Schlafsaal betreten hatte.  
  
„Wir waren auf Entdeckungstour", meinte Lily geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen?"  
  
„Ja und es war einfach wunderbar!"  
  
„Was? Du hattest mit Potter Sex?", meldete sich Linda Ward zu Wort.  
  
„Ja, Linda, das hatten wir."  
  
„Cool", sagten Cosi und Linda, wie aus einem Mund.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hey Krone! Da bist du ja wieder! Wir wollten schon fast ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben", plapperte Sirius vergnügt, als James in den Schlafsaal kam. Remus, Sirius und Peter musterten ihn neugierig.  
  
„Lily und ich haben uns ein bisschen verquatscht."  
  
„Wer's glaubt, wird selig!", erwähnte Remus so ganz nebenbei. Die anderen beiden lachten laut los.  
  
„Ach, haltet doch eure Klappe!"James legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er wollte die Sache mit Lily nicht an die große Glocke hängen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bitte, ich flehe euch an, rewievt mir. 


	3. 3 Der Schock

Der Schock  
  
Inzwischen war es Ende November und die ganze Schule wusste, dass Lily und James ein Paar waren. Viele Mädchen wollten nicht wahr haben, dass James vergeben war, weshalb sie ihn ständig anbaggerten und von ihm zurück gestoßen wurden.  
  
„Lily! Aufstehen! Der Unterricht beginnt in 10 Minuten!"Cosette versuchte verzweifelt Lily dazu zu bewegen endlich aufzustehen.  
  
„Cosi, ich komme heute nicht zum Unterricht. Mir geht es echt mies", erklärte Lily. Schon seit ein paar Tagen fühlte sie sich matt und heute war noch starke Übelkeit hinzu gekommen.  
  
„Dann bring ich dich wenigstens zu Madame Pomfrey. Du siehst schon seit Tagen so aus."  
  
„Ich brauche heute nur mal eine Pause. Morgen geht es mir bestimmt wieder super."  
  
„Oh, c'est faux!"Cosette murmelte noch was auf Französisch und ging schließlich zum Unterricht.  
  
Lily drehte sich in ihrem Bett um und verschlief den kompletten Tag.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Erst gegen Mitternacht wachte sie wieder auf. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel über und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saß zu ihrer großen Überraschung James.  
  
„Lily, Liebling. Ist alles in Ordnung? Cosi meinte, dass es dir nicht gut geht", fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Mir geht's etwas besser. Hast du vielleicht was zu Essen? Ich habe einen riesen Hunger."  
  
„Wenn man auch den ganzen Tag verschläft... Hier. Ich habe extra was für dich eingepackt."  
  
„Danke."  
  
James reichte Lily ein paar Brote, die sie schnell verschlang.  
  
„Nochmals danke für die Brote. Ich leg mich wieder hin, ja?"  
  
„Okay. Schlaf gut Engel und träum was schönes", hauchte er und küsste sie sanft.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hi Cosi! Na gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich am nächsten Morgen Lily heiter.  
  
„Ja, das hab ich. Wie geht es dir heute?"  
  
„Viel besser! Der Ruhetag hat mir echt gehol...."  
  
Weiter kam Lily nicht, denn ihr war in diesem Moment so schlecht geworden, dass sie ins Bad stürmte, ohne auf das Kreischen von Linda zu achten, und übergab sich in die Toilette. Cosi kam ihr nachgelaufen und auch Linda hatte sich endlich beruhigt.  
  
„So viel zum Thema: dir geht es wieder gut!", meinte Cosi sarkastisch.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte sich Lilys Magen zum Glück wieder beruhigt.  
  
„Mir geht's aber wirklich besser! Ich schwör!"  
  
„Na komm Süße! Du solltest endlich zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", ordnete Cosi an.  
  
„Nein. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich habe heute vormittag einen Termin bei einem Arzt in Hogsmeade, deshalb muss ich jetzt unbedingt zu Professor McGonagall gehen, um zu fragen, ob ich deswegen von Unterricht wegbleiben darf."  
  
„Ach so. Okay. Ich komme eben mit zur McGonagall."  
  
„Danke Cosi! Du bist einfach die Beste."  
  
„Oui, c'est moi", lachte sie und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Ah, Miss Evans, was kann ich denn für Sie tun?", fragte die Lehrerin.  
  
„Mir geht es seit ein paar Tagen nicht so gut und jetzt hab ich um 11 Uhr einen Termin bei einem Arzt in Hogsmeade. Dürfte ich bitte vom Unterricht fern bleiben?"  
  
„Hmm, Sie sind eine der Besten Schülerinnen und außerdem geht Ihre Gesundheit vor, Liebes. Also gehen Sie, aber Sie Miss Cadora bleiben hier!"  
  
„Natürlich bleibe ich hier!"  
  
„Gut."  
  
„Danke Professor!", sagte Lily und sie verließen das Büro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Scheiße!"Fluchend verließ Lily am frühen Mittag die Arztpraxis. Man hatte ihr gerade das bestätigt, was sie schon seit Wochen vermutete.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Lily! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe Sorgen gemacht", begrüßte James sie, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Es war bereits Abend und James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Cosi saßen zusammen vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Sorry, James, aber der Termin hat ziemlich lange gedauert und dann war ich noch ein bisschen spazieren."  
  
„Ist irgendwas passiert, oder warum siehst du so verweint aus?"  
  
„Ich hab geweint, aber keine Panik! Es sind nur die Hormone! Ich lege mich jetzt schlafen. Bye!"  
  
Sie ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal, legte sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und weinte hemmungslos in ihre Kissen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Der nächste Morgen war ein Samstag. Lily, Cosi und Remus saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben. Als sie nur noch zu dritt in dem Raum waren begann Remus mit einem Gespräch.  
  
„Lily, du hast James gestern nicht alles gesagt, oder?"  
  
„Doch habe ich! Ehrlich!"  
  
„Keine normalen Hormone ‚spinnen' einfach so", mischte sich Cosi ein. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie das Gespräch geplant gehabt.  
  
„Was ist los? Wir sagen auch nichts", versprach Remus.  
  
„Na gut, aber ihr dürft echt nichts sagen! Keiner darf es wissen!"Cosi und Remus nickten und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Lily schaute bestürzt zu Boden und fuhr fort, „Ich... bin... schwanger...", brachte sie gerade eben hervor. Ihr liefen wieder Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Hey! Das ist doch super", meinte Cosi und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.  
  
„Ja, klar doch! Ich bin ja auch schon 17 und die Schule, die hab ich auch schon fertig!", meinte Lily sarkastisch.  
  
„Du solltest es James sagen", schlug Remus vor.  
  
„Nein! Er darf es nicht wissen!", schrie sie empört.  
  
„Doch, Remus hat Recht. Es ist auch James' Baby."  
  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht", sagte Lily mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
„Und was willst du machen? Es behalte oder es ....", Cosi konnte das letzte Wort einfach nicht über ihre Lippen bringen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe noch ein bisschen Zeit, um mich zu entscheiden."  
  
„Wie weit bist du denn?", fragte Remus sanft.  
  
„Mitte des zweiten Monats."  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dir nichts vorschreiben kann, aber wenn du schon nicht mit James darüber reden willst, dann sag es wenigstens McGonagall oder Dumbledore. Sie sollten davon wissen", meinte Remus.  
  
„Mal gucken. Sorry, aber mir geht es grade nicht so besonders. Ich leg mich wieder hin... Ach, und sagt James bitte, dass ich ihn liebe, ja?"  
  
„Okay", versprach Cosi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Oben im Schlafsaal setzte sich Lily auf ihr Bett, legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und fing wieder an zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie schwanger war. Dafür war sie einfach noch zu jung.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich flehe euch an! Rewievt mir! Ich brauche dringend ein Feedback, um weiterschreiben zu können. *heul*  
  
Da... unten links ist der Button ^^  
  
@schwarze-witwe: Eigentlich sollten die ersten zwei Kapitel nur so als Einleitung dienen. Erst ab dem dritten Kapitel geht es so langsam los. Ich glaube / hoffe, dass jetzt alles ein bisschen ausführlicher ist ^^  
  
Das vierte und fünfte Kapitel ist fertig. Ich muss sie nur noch meinem Betaleser geben und dann hochladen. 


	4. 4 Besuch bei Dumbledore

Besuch bei Dumbledore  
  
In den nächsten Tagen ging Lily James so gut es ging aus dem Weg. James konnte das nicht verstehen und auch Remus und Cosette, die etwas über den Grund von Lilys Verhalten zu wissen schienen, sagten ihm nicht, was los sei.  
Eines Abends ging er in die Bibliothek, um etwas über einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke rauszufinden. Davor traf er zufällig auf Lily. Liebevoll gab er ihr einen Kuss.  
  
„Lily, wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Gut, danke der Nachfrage."  
  
„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"  
  
„Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Süßer! Ich will ein bisschen Ruhe haben. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja?"  
  
„Okay, von mir aus."  
  
Sie schritt einige Schritte davon, blieb dann jedoch stehen und drehte sich um. Über ihre Wangen rannen Tränen.  
  
„Nein. Das ist keine gute Idee. Es ist besser, wenn es jetzt aus ist."  
  
„Hast du gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht?", fragte James verdattert.  
  
„Ja, James. Es ist endgültig aus."  
  
„Nein, Lily! Das nehme ich so nicht hin!"  
  
„Doch, das wirst du aber müssen... Warte mal eben kurz. Du kennst doch das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro. Sag es mir bitte."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Mensch! Weil ich mit ihm reden muss und es ist echt wichtig!"  
  
„Es ist ‚Zitronenbrause'. Ach, Lily noch eines: Ich liebe dich über alles und das wird sich nie ändern!"  
  
Lily drehte sich wieder um und ging zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und baute sich gerade auf.  
  
„Ja, herein", sagte Dumbledore und die Tür öffnete sich selbstständig.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Währendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
„Remus! Cosi! Jetzt sagt mir endlich was Lily hat! Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst: Sie hat vorhin mit mir Schluss gemacht!", schrie James seine Freunde an.  
  
„Wir dürfen nichts sagen! Wir haben es versprochen!", erwiderte Cosi.  
  
„Glaubt ihr eigentlich, dass ich total doof bin? Denkt ihr, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, wie sehr Lily leidet, weil sie fast nur noch über der Toilette hängt?", rief er wutentbrannt.  
  
Remus sah ihn geschockt an: er war kurz davor Lilys Geheimnis rauszufinden. „James, wenn sie dazu bereit ist, dann wird sie es dir schon sagen."  
  
„Na super! Wisst ihr denn zufällig, was sie bei Dumbledore will?"  
  
Cosi und Remus jubelten laut auf und umarmten sich. James machte das nur noch zorniger.  
  
„Ich höre!"  
  
„James, du wirst es bald erfahren! Ehrlich!", sagte Cosi weinend.  
  
„Häh?"  
  
„Wenn Lily jetzt wirklich bei Dumbledore ist, wirst du es bald auch wissen."  
  
„Na super!", maulte James sarkastisch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Oh, Miss Evans! Schön Sie zu sehen! Setzen Sie sich", begrüßte Dumbledore Lily fröhlich.  
  
„Hallo, Professor. Danke."Nervös setzte sie sich in einen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Professor McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass es Ihnen in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut geht."Er musterte Lily besorgt.  
  
„Mir geht es ein wenig besser, seit ich die Vitamin-Tabletten nehme."  
  
„Das ist gut. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
„Nun, die Sache ist ziemlich heikel, Professor. Ich habe es bisher auch nur Cosette und Remus erzählt."  
  
„Sie können mir ruhig alles erzählen."  
  
„Keiner darf davon erfahren, Sir! Es wäre mir zu peinlich und ich will James nicht ins Verderben führen."  
  
„Es wird keiner etwas erfahren."  
  
Lily atmete schwer auf und schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Ihr rannen Tränen übers Gesicht. Diese fielen von ihrem Kinn auf ihre Schulrobe und hinterließen leichte Flecken. Dumbledore stand auf, setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das gab Lily ein wenig Mut.  
  
„Professor, ich wollte eigentlich irgendwann mal Kinder haben, aber das es so früh geschieht, wollte ich nie.... Ich... bin... schwanger, Sir."  
  
Lily sah nun in Dumbledores Gesicht. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie zur Schnecke machen würde, doch das Gegenteil trat ein. Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lily."  
  
„Aber Sir!", sagte sie leicht empört. Wie konnte der Schulleiter das nur so locker hinnehmen?  
  
„Lily, ich weiß Sie sind jung und noch nicht mit der Schule fertig, aber Kinder sind immer ein Grund zum Gratulieren. Ich vermute mal, dass James der Vater ist, oder?"  
  
„Ja, er ist der Vater."  
  
„Weiß er es schon?"  
  
„Nein und er soll es eigentlich auch nicht erfahren."  
  
„Hmm, nun, haben Sie vor das Baby zu bekommen?"  
  
„Ja. Ich will das Kleine haben. Ich könnte nie ein Baby töten, besonders nicht, wenn James der Vater ist."  
  
„Gut. Möchten Sie mit mir über Ihren Gesundheitszustand und dem ihres Babys reden, oder soll ich mit Ihrem Arzt darüber sprechen? Ich muss Sie das fragen, um alles weitere planen zu können."  
  
„Sie können mit mir darüber sprechen. Also ich bin Mitte des zweiten Monats und soweit geht es uns beiden ganz gut. Allerdings ist mein Kreislauf nicht grade der Beste, deshalb nehme ich auch die Vitamin-Tabletten."  
  
„Okay, das ist wirklich gut. Ich werde mich mit Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey beratschlagen. Die beiden sollten schnellstens davon erfahren."  
  
„Aber nur wenn es wirklich nötig ist."  
  
„Es ist nötig. Sobald wir zu einem Schluss gekommen sind oder bei Ihnen etwas in der Schwangerschaft nicht stimmen sollte, reden wir noch mal. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich bitte einmal in der Woche von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen. In Ordnung?"  
  
„Na gut."  
  
„Nochmals Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
„Danke Professor", sagte Lily und konnte sich ein Lächeln abringen. Sie stand auf und ging.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Du hast dich entschieden, oder?", fragte Remus, als er und Lily am Abend einen Spaziergang machten.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich", antwortete sie und lächelte, „Ich werde Mutter."  
  
„Das ist echt super. Ich freue mich für dich... Wirst du es James erzählen? Immerhin kannst du es ihm nicht ewig verschweigen. Man wird es irgendwann sehen."  
  
„Ich muss darüber erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Die letzten Tage waren nicht gerade einfach."  
  
„Ja, schon klar. Warum hast du eigentlich mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Er sitzt seit dem im Schlafsaal und brütet vor sich hin. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. James liebt dich wirklich sehr."  
  
„Ich liebe James auch sehr, aber ich brauche zur Zeit ein bisschen Abstand. Das Baby wirft mich total aus der Bahn."  
  
„Das merkt man."  
  
„Danke!"Lily streckte Remus die Zunge raus und beide fingen an zu lachen. Seit Tagen war es das erste Lachen von Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ui, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt. Ich und meine sentimentale Ader; das kann nur schief gehen ^^ . wenn ich euch zu sentimental werden sollte, dann sagt es mir bitte, dann kann ich versuchen es ein wenig zu ändern ^^  
  
Bitte rewievt mir. Da unten links ist der Button ^^ 


	5. 5 Kein Paar oder doch?

Disclaimer: Das Lied, das James und Lily singen gehört Stage Holding & Elton John. Es heißt „Sind die Sterne gegen uns?"und ist aus dem Musical „Aida". Ich habe es mir lediglich geliehen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kein Paar! – oder doch?  
  
Am nächsten Wochenende war wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und Lily wollte mit Cosette Babysachen kaufen und dann abends zu Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey gehen.  
Sie und James waren immer noch getrennt und beide litten Höllenquallen ohne den anderen, aber Lily wollte nicht nachgeben.  
  
„Bist du fertig Lily?", fragte Cosette, als sie sich für den Ausflug fertig gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ja! Ich komme sofort!", rief Lily aus dem Bad und kam wenige Minuten später dort heraus. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Alles okay? Warum strahlst du so?"  
  
„Weißt du, zum aller erstenmal freue ich mich auf das Baby."  
  
„Das ist gut. Dann mal los!"  
  
„Okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gemütlich schlenderten sie durch Hogsmeade und blieben ganz verzückt vor einem Babygeschäft stehen.  
  
„Ist das nicht knuffig?", fragte Lily und zeigte auf einen minzgrünen Strampelanzug, der mit einem Teddy verziert war.  
  
„Der sieht wirklich schön aus. Komm lass uns mal in den Laden gehen."  
  
Beide betraten mit leeren Taschen den Laden und kamen mit 2 vollgefüllten Tüten wieder raus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wieder in Hogwarts verstaute Lily die Sachen so, dass niemand sie fand. Schließlich ließen sich Cosi und Lily vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder.  
Plötzlich stießen Sirius, Peter, Remus und leider auch James zu ihnen. James sah traurig und einsam aus, weswegen Lily Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Irgendwo in Hogwarts:  
  
Zwei Schüler versuchten sich an einem Zauber.  
  
„Sodicus", sagte der eine.  
  
„Hmm, irgendwie ist nichts passiert...."  
  
*~*~*  
  
James brannte plötzlich die Kehle. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er nicht sofort anfangen würde zu singen, würde seine Kehle zerreißen. Lily erging es genauso.  
Beide standen auf und James hielt Lilys Hände fest. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und fingen an zu singen:  
  
Lily: „Es ist aus, wir beiden dürfen uns nicht wieder sehn.  
Das zu sagen bin ich hier, und dann, dann muss ich gehn.  
Wir stellen tausend Fragen, doch das Herz wird nie verstehn.  
Und denkst du an mich irgendwann nach langer, langer Zeit  
Dann ist selbst dieser Schmerz ein Stück Vergangenheit."  
  
James: „Was ich für dich fühle, bleibt, was ich auch immer tu.  
Ich werd' weiterleben, weiß ich auch nicht wozu.  
Ich werd' bis zum letzten Tag mich fragen: Wo bist du?  
Wollten wir nicht glücklich sein ein ganzes Leben lang?  
Welches Schicksal hat uns zwei verdammt zum Untergang?  
Sind die Sterne gegen uns?  
Lässt der Himmel uns allein?  
Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen,  
Das, die Götter nicht verzeihn?  
Oder ist das nur das Spiel  
Von einer bösen Macht:  
Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns,  
Und stürzten in die Nacht."  
  
Lily: „Sinnlos sich zu wehren, was geschehen muss, muss geschehen.  
Jeder Weg ist uns versperrt, wohin wir uns auch drehn."  
  
James: „Alles, was ich will bist du – doch dich darf ich nicht sehn  
Manchmal wünsch ich mir beinah, ich hätte nie gespürt  
Wie tief Liebe gehen kann,"  
  
Lily und James: „Aus der kein Ausweg führt."  
  
Lily: „Sind die Sterne gegen uns?  
Lässt der Himmel uns allein?  
Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen,  
Das die Götter nicht verzeihn?"  
  
James und Lily: „Oder ist es nur ein Spiel  
Von einer bösen Macht:  
Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns,  
Und wir stürzten in die Nacht."  
  
Schwer atmend sahen sich die Beiden noch einen Moment an, dann rannte Lily bestürzt raus. James stand ganz verdattert da und der Rest ihres Jahrgangs musterten ihn verwirrt, bis Cosi sich aufrappelte und Lily hinterher ging.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Auf dem Flur stieß Lily heftig mit einem Erstklässler zusammen. Unsanft fiel sie zu Boden und erst einige Momente später spürte sie, wie sich ihr Bauch verkrampfte.  
  
„Au!", schrie sie auf.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dich nicht umrennen", stotterte der Kleine.  
  
„Schon okay. Au!", wieder schrie sie auf, als sie versuchte aufzustehen. In diesem Augenblick stieß Cosi zu ihnen.  
  
„Lily! Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Wir sind zusammen geprallt und sie ist auf den Boden gefallen und hat jetzt Schmerzen", erklärte der Junge.  
  
Lily umklammerte verzweifelt ihren Bauch und weinte. Sie schaute Cosi nun direkt in die Augen und formte mit ihren Lippen die Worte ‚Hilf mir! Mein Baby'. Cosi verstand sofort und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
„Au!"  
  
„Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
„Nein, es tut so weh!"  
  
Cosi holte ihren Zauberstab raus und schwang ihn. „Mobilcorpus."Sofort schwebte Lily in der Luft und Cosi brachte sie schnell in den Krankenflügel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Madame Pomfrey! Schnell! Sie müssen Lily helfen!", rief Cosi, als sie den Krankenflügel betraten.  
  
„Legen Sie sie auf das Bett! Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Sie ist mit einem Schüler zusammen gestoßen. Seitdem hat sie starke Bauchschmerzen. Bitte, Sie müssen ihr und dem Baby helfen!"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Gehen Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall holen und warten Sie dann bitte draußen!"  
  
„In Ordnung."Schnell tat Cosi das, was Madame Pomfrey von ihr verlangt hatte, während diese sich um Lily kümmerte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily schlief schon so halb, als McGonagall, Dumbledore und Cosi in den Krankenflügel kamen. Die Schmerzen hatten endlich nachgelassen und sie konnte sich ein wenig entspannen.  
  
„Poppy, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Sie hatte viel Glück. Ihr und dem Baby geht es gut, soweit ich das sehen kann, allerdings bin ich dafür kein Fachmann. Ihre Ärztin wollte gleich noch nach ihr sehen. Sollte irgendetwas sein, dann sage ich Ihnen Bescheid", versprach Madame Pomfrey.  
  
„Warum ging es ihr denn plötzlich so schlecht?", erkundigte sich McGonagall.  
  
„Das war ein Warnsignal. Miss Evans sollte sich mehr schonen, sonst steht sie die Schwangerschaft nicht durch."  
  
„Was schlagen Sie vor, Poppy?", fragte nun wieder Dumbledore.  
  
„Sie wird auf jeden Fall die nächste Woche hier im Krankenflügel bleiben und das mit strengster Bettruhe. Das heißt: keine Störung durch Besucher oder anderem! Außerdem wird sie zunächst viel Zeit im Bett verbringen. In den Unterricht darf sie dann, aber danach sofort wieder ins Bett, bis ich Entwarnung gebe."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Ähm, darf ich bitte ein bisschen bei Lily bleiben?", fragte Cosi vorsichtig.  
  
„Na gut, aber auch nur ein paar Minuten!", antwortete Madame Pomfrey bestimmt.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
Lily bekam noch mit, wie sich Cosi neben sie setzte und ihre Hand auf ihren Arm legte, dann schlief sie ein.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und rewievt mir. Da unten links ist der Button ^^ . 


	6. 6 Das Gerücht

Das Gerücht  
  
„Hey Cosette, Sirius! Habt ihr schon gehört? Lily soll angeblich schwanger sein!", berichtete Linda Ward einige Tage später. Es war schnell aufgefallen, dass Lily fehlte und seitdem kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte.  
  
„Linda! Halt endlich mal deine Fresse! Lily ist nicht schwanger! Sie ist nur krank und braucht viel Ruhe!", versuchte Cosi klarzustellen. Beleidigt ging Linda wieder zu ihren anderen Freundinnen.  
  
„Nein, warte mal! Jetzt macht das alles Sinn! Natürlich! Lily ist von James schwanger!", stellte Sirius fest. „Weißt du noch als wir hier im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sie irgendwas von Hormonen gelabert hat? Außerdem hat sie doch fast nur gekotzt! Komm, sag schon! Ich weiß genau, dass du die Antwort kennst!"  
  
„Sorry, Sirius, aber ich habe versprochen nichts zu sagen."  
  
„Sie ist also schwanger!"  
  
„Jaaah, ist sie. Aber du darfst es keinem sagen! Nicht einmal James! Verstanden?"  
  
„In Ordnung. Wow, James wird Vater."  
  
„Ja! Und wenn du nicht gleich deine Klappe hälst, hetz ich dir einen Gedächtniszauber auf den Hals!"  
  
„Okay, ich bin ja schon still. Remus weiß es auch, oder?"  
  
Cosi nickte und Sirius verabschiedete sich, um zu Remus zu gehen. Cosi machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Eigentlich durfte Lily keinen Besuch empfangen, aber für Cosi wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht, da Lily sonst keinen anderen hatte, der von ihrem Geheimnis wusste.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hi Cosi! Schön, dass du da bist."  
  
„Hallo Lily. Na, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
„Ganz gut. Die Schmerzen haben zum Glück aufgehört. Morgen darf ich endlich wieder in den Schlafsaal."  
  
„Cool... du Lily, ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
„Was denn Cosi? Warum guckst du so bedröppelt?"  
  
„Sirius hat rausgefunden, dass du schwanger bist."  
  
„Was?"Mühsam setzte sich Lily auf und ihre verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Es gibt dieses Gerücht, dass du schwanger bist. Ich habe versucht es zu zerstreuen, aber Sirius war schneller und hat eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Er hat mir aber versprochen niemanden etwas zu sagen."  
  
„Hallo! Erde an Cosi! Er ist James bester Freund!"  
  
„Ich glaube, dass er es ernst meinte."  
  
„Na super!"  
  
„Bitte reg dich nicht so auf. Doktor Spencer hat doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht so aufregen sollst!"  
  
„Sorry."  
  
„Ist ja okay. Lass uns das Thema wechseln: Ich habe mir doch ein paar Kataloge beim Tagespropheten bestellt. In einem habe ich total die süße Wiege gesehen. Hier schau mal!"Sie holte ein Prospekt raus und hielt es Lily hin.  
  
„Die ist wirklich ziemlich niedlich. Ich glaube die kaufe ich für das Baby."  
  
„Ähm, wo soll das Baby eigentlich nachts und während es Unterrichts bleiben? Immerhin kommt es etwa im Juli zur Welt."  
  
„Hmm, keine Ahnung. Da habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich glaube ich frage einfach mal Dumbledore."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wenige Minuten später betraten McGonagall und Dumbledore den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore lächelte die Beiden fröhlich an.  
  
„Oh, ich glaube, ich geh dann mal. Bis morgen", sagte Cosi.  
  
„Sie können gerne hier bleiben Cosette. Ich denke, Lily wird nichts dagegen haben, oder?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.  
  
„Du kannst bleiben."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Lily? Madame Pomfrey hat uns nur äußerst widerwillig reingelassen", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Mir geht es gut."  
  
„Schön!", strahlte Dumbledore.  
  
„Miss Evans, ich möchte Ihnen zu Ihrer Schwangerschaft gratulieren", sagte McGonagall leicht lächelnd.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor."  
  
„Nun, wir sind hier, um ein wenig über Ihre Schwangerschaft zu reden", meinte Dumbledore.  
  
„In Ordnung. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."  
  
Dumbledore und McGonagall nahmen auf zwei weiteren Stühlen Platz und musterten Lily. Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und ihre rechte Hand verweilte auf ihrem Bauch. Sie lächelte mit der Sonne um die Wette.  
  
„Ich vermute mal, Sie wollen die Schule abschließen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, das will ich auf jeden Fall."  
  
„Okay... Ab morgen sind Ferien und Sie dürfen ja auch morgen wieder in Ihren Schlafsaal. Doktor Spencer hat sich allerdings dagegen ausgesprochen. Sie werden bis zu Ihrem Abschluss hier ein separates Zimmer bekommen, damit keiner Sie stört. Und Madame Pomfrey möchte, dass sie erst einmal viel das Bett hüten. Wenn es Ihnen nach den Ferien besser geht, können Sie wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber Sie müssen sich schonen. Außerdem sollen sie zusätzlich, zu Ihren Terminen bei Doktor Spencer, einmal die Woche bei Madame Pomfrey melden. Wäre das in Ordnung?"  
  
Lily nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Man hat mir eigentlich verboten dieses Thema anzuschneiden, aber ich finde, dass es wichtig ist. Früher oder später wird man Sie eh noch darauf ansprechen."  
  
Lily senkte den Kopf und starrte verbissen auf ihren Bauch, denn sie wusste was jetzt kam. Ihr Lächeln verblasste.  
  
„Sie sollten James sagen, dass Sie ein Kind von ihm erwarten. Das Jugendamt des Ministeriums wird wissen wollen, wer der Vater ist, wegen der Unterhaltszahlung. Ganz davon abgesehen, wird man es Ihnen bald ansehen."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit. Es wissen schon zu viele Leute davon. Ich muss mich erst einmal an die ganze Situation gewöhnen."  
  
„Gut, das wars dann eigentlich auch schon. Sollte irgendetwas sein, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an Professor McGonagall oder an mich. Wir werden Ihnen helfen."  
  
„Danke..."  
  
„Ähm, Professor Dumbledore, da gibt es ziemlich viele Gerüchte über Lily. Jetzt wird sogar schon gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Ich weiß ja, dass Lily nicht möchte, dass es jetzt jemand erfährt, sage ich das das Gerücht nicht stimmt", berichtete Cosi.  
  
„Ich werde heute Abend ein Machtwort sprechen. Nun, dann ruhen Sie sich noch was aus. Ich werde Madame Pomfrey sagen, wo Ihr neues Zimmer ist. Sie wird Sie dann morgen dahin bringen."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Die Beiden Professoren verließen den Raum und Lily schaute Cosi an.  
  
„Sorry, Süße, aber ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Wir haben nämlich ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen. Bis morgen, ja?"  
  
„Okay, bis morgen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als Lily endlich alleine war, legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief ein. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie ganz schön geschlaucht, wie sie im nachhinein bemerkte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hey Cosi! Wohin gehst du?", rief Sirius ihr am Abend nach.  
  
„Lily", antwortete sie leise, damit es keiner mitbekam.  
  
„Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Sirius. Lily geht es nicht sehr gut und braucht viel Ruhe."  
  
„Okay. Aber dürfte ich dich bis zum Krankenflügel begleiten?"  
  
„Klar, kannst du machen."  
  
„Sag mal, warum liegt sie überhaupt im Krankenflügel? Schwangerschaft ist immerhin keine Krankheit."  
  
„An dem Abend, wo Lily und James plötzlich angefangen haben zu singen und sie dann weg gerannt ist, ist sie mit einem Schüler zusammengeprallt und hatte starke Schmerzen. Sie hätte das Baby fast verloren."  
  
„Oh, das nicht gut."  
  
„Genau und deshalb braucht sie auch so viel Ruhe."  
  
„Gib Lily das bitte, ja?"Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein kleiner Teddy und ein Brief erschienen.  
  
„Mach ich. Bis dann!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hallo Cosi! Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?"  
  
„Na ja, ich wollte nur noch mal nach dir gucken. Das soll ich dir von Sirius geben."  
  
„Danke", antwortete Lily und öffnete Sirius Brief.  
  
Liebe Lily! Ich habe gerade rausgefunden, dass du schwanger bist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe für dich, dass das Kleine gesund und munter wird. Ich schreibe dir aus zwei Gründen: zum einen wollte ich dir halt gratulieren und zum Anderen wollte ich dir sagen, wie es James geht. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr und vermisst dich schrecklich. Er sitzt fast nur noch in unserem Schlafsaal und denkt an dich. Wenn er wüsste, dass du ein Baby von ihm erwartest, dann würde er vor Freude und Sorge um euch beide nicht von deiner Seite weichen. Gestern meinte er zur mir, dass wenn ihr wieder zusammen kommen, heiraten und ein Baby bekommen solltet, dann solle das Kleine genauso aussehen, wie du. Allerdings sollte ich dir sagen, dass ich nicht vor habe, James etwas von deiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Ich finde, dass ihr beide ein echt süßes Paar abgebt. Pass in den Ferien auf dich auf! Frohe Weihnachten und es liegt ein kleines Geschenk bei!  
Bye Sirius  
  
„Also, wenn du mich fragst, er wird dicht halten", sagte Cosi.  
  
„Ja, nach diesem Brief glaube ich das auch."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Bitte rewievt mir doch.... Da unten links ist der Button ^^  
  
Nur mal so ein Hinweis: Diese FF steht mit keiner meiner anderen FFs in Verbindung!  
  
Widmung: Für meine Freundin Kathrin. Meine strengste Kritikerin und eine meiner liebsten Freundinnen.  
  
Sorry, aber auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten, da ich noch nicht damit begonnen habe und jetzt im Urlaub bin. Aber es kommt spätestens in 3 Wochen. Versprochen! 


	7. Weihnachten

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Lisa, die mir dabei geholfen hat meine Schreibblocke zu überwinden! Danke!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Weihnachten  
  
„Hi Lily!", sagte Cosi gut gelaunt am nächsten Morgen, als sie den Krankenflügel betrat. Sie wollte extra wegen Lily in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben.  
  
„Hallo! Schon so früh auf den Beinen?"  
  
„Aber Klar! Ich wollte dir doch beim Einzug in dein neues Zimmer helfen."  
  
„Oh, danke, aber Madame Pomfrey will mich vorher noch mal durchchecken." Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
„Okay. Ich warte auf dich", lächelte Cosi.  
  
„Och, das ist aber nett", erwiderte Lily sarkastisch und beide prusteten laut los. Das brachte ihnen einen bösen Blick von Madame Pomfrey ein.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Also Miss Evans, es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass so weit alles wieder in Ordnung ist, aber Sie müssen sich schonen, sonst könnte es unter Umständen zu einer Fehl- oder Frühgeburt kommen. Sie durchlaufen auf Grund Ihres Alters eh eine Risikoschwangerschaft", erklärte Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Lily und Cosi saßen nebeneinander auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel und lauschten der Erklärung der Krankenschwester. Cosi hatte in der Zeit, in der Madame Pomfrey Lily untersucht hatte, Lilys Sachen gepackt.  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich schon. Doktor Spencer hat bereits mit mir darüber geredet... Na ja und weil ich das Kleine unbedingt bekommen will, werde ich mich dem Baby zu Liebe schonen."  
  
„Na gut", sagte Madame Pomfrey und hob misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. „Ich soll Sie auch eben in Ihr Zimmer bringen. Sind Sie fertig?"  
  
Lily schaute Cosi fragend an und diese nickte zustimmend. „Ja, wir können dann gehen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wenige Minuten später saßen Lily und Cosi auf dem Bett in Lily neuem, eigenen Zimmer. Es war schön groß und geräumig. Allerdings war es ziemlich spärlich eingerichtet: ein Tisch, drei Stühle und ein Himmelbett. Zum Glück, so dachte Lily, werden bald so einige Dinge für das Baby dazu kommen.  
  
„Du, Cosette, ich wollte dich zwei Dinge fragen."  
  
„Na dann schieß mal los!"  
  
„Hast du vielleicht Bock bis zum Ende der Ferien hier bei mir zu pennen? Sonst bist du oben im Schlafsaal so alleine."  
  
„Klar, warum nicht? Wird bestimmt ziemlich lustig."  
  
„Super! Und... ähm... ich fahr direkt nach Weihnachten in mein Elternhaus."  
  
„Lily, willst du dir das wirklich antun? Es ist immerhin noch nicht sehr lange her seit..."  
  
„Cosi, ich weiß, dass meine Eltern erst letzten Sommer gestorben sind, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich sonst nach der Schule mit dem Baby hin soll. Ich will mich nicht noch länger bei dir einquartieren, besonders nicht mit einem Kind. Na, und Petunia hasst mich und lässt mich bestimmt nicht bei sich und ihrem Mann wohnen. Na ja, Mum und Dad haben mir ihr Haus und das gesamte Vermögen vererbt."  
  
„Ich finde trotzdem, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee ist. Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn ich dich begleiten dürfte."  
  
„Würdest du das wirklich machen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Lily, du bist meine allerbeste Freundin. Egal was passiert, ich steh zu dir und lasse dich nie im Stich! Und dein Baby kann auch jederzeit auf mich zählen!"Cosi nahm Lily in den Arm, denn diese hatte angefangen zu weinen.  
  
„Danke Cosette! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde! Alleine würde ich das alles nicht schaffen!"  
  
„Süße, das ist doch selbstverständlich!"  
  
„Trotzdem, danke!"Lily schniefte noch einmal und fuhr dann ganz normal fort: „Hast du den Katalog von gestern dabei?"  
  
„Jupp! Hier!"Zu zweit beugten sie sich über das Heftchen.  
  
„Cosi, meinst du, ich sollte die Wiege hier bestellen?"  
  
„Klar, warum nicht? Wie viel Geld hast du eigentlich?"  
  
„Viel! Sehr viel! Mum hat das ganze Geld in Galleonen gewechselt. Es sind 15000 Galleonen und so einige Sickel."  
  
„Oh! Das dürfte reichen... Der Kinderwagen sieht auch nicht übel aus!"  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
Für den Rest des Tages saßen die Beiden zusammen und bestellten Babysachen. Am Ende mussten sie feststellen, dass Kinder gar nicht so billig sind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachten Cosi und Lily ziemlich früh auf. Sofort stürzten sie sich auf die Geschenke, die an den Enden ihrer Betten lagen.  
Lily packte das kleinste Päckchen zuerst aus. Sie schaute den Inhalt, wie versteinert an. Vor ihr lagen zwei Figuren und in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Zettel.  
  
„Hey, Lily! Alles okay, oder warum guckst du so komisch?"  
  
„Das Geschenk... es ist von James...."  
  
„Oh! Was sind das denn für Figuren?", fragte Cosi neugierig.  
  
„Das sind ziemlich wertvolle Sammlerstücke in der Muggelwelt. James weiß, dass ich sie sammle."  
  
„Was schreibt er denn so?"  
  
„Liebe Lily! Ich liebe dich über alles und werde deswegen die Trennung nicht einfach hinnehmen! Bitte behalt die Figuren. Ich habe sie nur für dich geholt. Das war gar nicht so einfach, sich in der Muggelwelt zurecht zu finden. Bye James"  
  
„Das ist aber süß!", meinte Cosi.  
  
„Ja, es ist in der Tat süß, aber genau deswegen stecke ich doch auch in dem ganzen Schlamassel!", rief Lily empört. Nach diesen Worten schlug sie ihre rechte Hand vor den Mund, rannte ins Bad und übergab sich. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sie zurück.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Cosi besorgt.  
  
„Ja. Es geht wieder. Du brauchst dir da keine Gedanken zu machen. Doktor Spencer meinte, es sei ganz normal."  
  
„Sorry!"  
  
„Ist ja nicht so schlimm!"Lily wandte sich, genauso wie Cosi, wieder ihren Geschenken zu. Von Cosi bekam sie einen Strampler und ein Buch über Babys. Sirius schenkte ihr verzauberte Flaschenwärmer.  
  
„Sag mal, weißt du, ob man ein Leben lang Sachen fürs Kind geschenkt bekommt?", fragte Lily heiter.  
  
„Ähm, gute Frage! Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
„Doch, es ist einfach klasse! Danke!"  
  
„Bitte! Mir gefällt dein Geschenk auch! Danke!"Sie hielt ein Parfum hoch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Du hast das Geschenk wirklich abgeschickt?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich gemacht. Wieso fragst du?", brummte James.  
  
„Du bist echt wahnsinnig, Krone! Lily ist so schlecht auf dich zu sprechen, dass sie die Dinger in den nächsten Mülleimer wirft!"  
  
„Ja, und?"  
  
„Mensch James! Sogar ich hab da mehr Grips als du! Lily ist ein für allemal fertig mit dir und will auch nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"  
  
„Das ist mir absolut egal! Ich liebe sie über alles andere und werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht aufgeben! Verstanden?", fauchte James streitlustig.  
  
„Hey, Alter! Beruhig dich wieder!"  
  
„Sorry, Tatze! Ich vermisse Lily nur so sehr! Sie ist mein ein und alles! Sie ist die Einzige, dich ich je richtig lieben werde!"James setzte sich traurig auf sein Bett und senkte den Kopf. „Es vergeht keine Sekunde in der ich nicht an sie denke. Sie raubt mir noch den Verstand."  
  
„Wow! Die hat dir echt den Kopf verdreht."Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm vors Gesicht. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Oh, Mann. Wenn du wüsstest, dass du Vater wirst!, dachte er und strich die Haare beiseite.  
  
„Sag mal, hast du übermorgen schon was vor?"  
  
„Außer ausschlafen und faulenzen nichts. Warum?"  
  
„Ich muss noch was für den Ball besorgen."  
  
„Okay..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Am Abend fand, wie jedes Jahr, das Weihnachtsessen statt. Kaum jemand war dieses Jahr in Hogwarts geblieben. Es stand ein Tisch, der für 15 Personen gedeckt war, in der Mitte der großen Halle.  
Lily und Cosi unterhielten sich, als auch James und Sirius endlich kamen. James setzte sich direkt neben Lily. Diese ignorierte ihn.  
  
„Und... hat dir das Geschenk gefallen?", fragte James sie so leise, dass nur sie es mitbekam. Ganz langsam drehte sich Lily um.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Aber ich dachte, du..."  
  
Ruckartig stand Lily auf. „Potter! Hör gefälligst auf zu denken! Lass mich endlich zufrieden, klar? Du interessierst mich nicht die Bohne! Ich möchte wieder in Ruhe mein Leben leben! Da ist kein Platz für dich!"Sauer verließ sie die große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Cosi.  
  
James starrte verbissen seinen Teller an, während sich Sirius ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Tage verstrichen und Lily und Cosette waren bereits im Elternhaus von Lily angekommen und hatten es gesäubert, da es seit knapp 1 ½ Jahren leer stand. Als sich so langsam aber sicher das Ende der Ferien näherte, fingen sie an, das Kinderzimmer herzurichten.  
  
„Wo soll denn das Kinderzimmer sein, Lily?", erkundigte sich Cosi.  
  
„Na ja, das Baby bekommt Petunias altes Zimmer und ich nehm das Zimmer meiner Eltern.... Und wenn du willst, kannst du meines haben."  
  
„Wirklich? ... Danke!"  
  
„Natürlich! Du kannst jederzeit einziehen! Immerhin habe ich mich auch bei dir einquartiert... Ganz davon abgesehen, brauche ich doch auch zwischendurch mal einen Babysitter!"  
  
„Oh, das ist aber lieb!"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Erst einmal: Danke für die lieben Rewievs! Bitte rewievt mir weiter, ja? *Ganz lieb guck*.  
  
@BBabygirl: Ui, danke! Eigentlich war das nur so ein kleiner Hintergedanke von mir. Es sollten hauptsächlich Lily und James im Vordergrundstehen. Ich mag Herzschmerz *g*  
  
@Miss Shirley-Blythe: Na ja, entweder wird Lily als liebes unschuldiges Mädchen oder als richtiges Biest dargestellt. Ich wollte eigentlich so ein bisschen das Mittelmaß finden. Nur so viel: Ich gehe bei der FF davon aus, dass Lily schon Erfahrungen gesammelt hat. Vielleicht greife ich das später noch auf.  
  
@schwarze-witwe: Schön, dass es dir gefällt!  
  
Ich hoffe euch anderen gefällt es auch! Bitte rewievt mir, ja? *fleh* *heul* 


	8. Ballkleid & Umstandsmode

Ballkleid und Umstandsmode  
  
Seit dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien war bereits ein Monat vergangen und die siebte Klasse saß gerade in Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall.  
Lily rutschte die ganze Zeit über unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl rum.  
  
„Hey Lily, alles in Ordnung, oder warum bist du so verdammt nervös?", fragte Cosi leise.  
  
„Die Hose zwickt so! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!"  
  
„Miss Evans! Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?", unterbrach McGonagall das Gespräch.  
  
„Ähm, nein, Professor", stammelte Lily verlegen.  
  
Einige Minuten verstrichen.  
  
„SHIT!", fluchte Lily plötzlich.  
  
„Was ist? Alles in Ordnung? Ist was mit dem Baby?", erkundigte sich Cosi besorgt und machte Anstalten sich zu melden, um McGonagall zu sagen, was los ist.  
  
„Nee, ist alles okay. Die Hose ist nur gerade geplatzt!"  
  
Cosi fing an zu kichern und Lily schaute sie sauer an.  
  
„Ich finde das gar nicht so witzig! Das war die letzte Hose, die mir noch gepasst hat!"  
  
„Miss Evans! Hätten Sie wohl die Freundlichkeit dem Unterricht zu folgen?!", donnerte McGonagall wütend.  
  
„Entschuldigung, Professor. Mir ist ein wenig übel. Dürfte ich bitte rausgehen?"  
  
Professor McGonagall musterte sie besorgt. „Ja, natürlich."  
  
Als sich Lily ihre Büchertasche schnappte und das Klassenzimmer verließ verfolgten sie die besorgten Blicke von Remus, Cosi, Sirius und McGonagall. Eilig schritt sie in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich fluchend auf ihrem Bett nieder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Knapp 20 Minuten später stieß Cosi zu ihr.  
  
„Hi Lily!"  
  
„Hi Cosi!"  
  
„Hast du wirklich keine passende Hose mehr?", fragte Cosi amüsiert.  
  
„Mensch, nein! Ich geh jetzt zu Dumbledore und frage ihn, ob ich heute kurz nach Hogsmeade gehen darf, um mir neue Hosen zu holen."  
  
„Okay... Soll ich mitkommen?"  
  
„Oh, ja, bitte!"Seufzend stand Lily auf und schritt aufgescheucht durch das Zimmer. „Ich bin doch erst im dritten Monat schwanger und mir passt jetzt schon nichts mehr! Wie soll das bitte in fünf Monaten aussehen?", klagte sie.  
  
„Das wird schon irgendwie werden! Hauptsache das Baby ist gesund!"  
  
„Ja, da hast du vollkommen recht... Ich hoffe, dass ich den Babybauch noch eine Zeit lang unter der Schuluniform verstecken kann."  
  
Och, das müsste eigentlich klappen. Sag mal, was machst du jetzt mit deinem Ballkleid? Das dürfte dir ja wohl auch nicht mehr passen. Außerdem würden alle den Bauch sehen."  
  
„Ich weiß und um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ich habe null Bock auf diesen blöden Ball, aber ich muss da leider hin, weil ich ja Schulsprecherin bin."Lily schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
„Glück gehabt! Sonst hätte ich mich noch mit Linda abgeben müssen!"  
  
„Super... Gehen wir jetzt erst essen und dann zu Dumbledore?"  
  
„Okay!"  
  
Lily nahm sich eine Sicherheitsnadel und versuchte so die Hose zu zuhalten. Cosi grinste frech.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Minerva, wissen Sie, warum Professor Dumbledore uns hier her gerufen hat?", erkundigte sich Professor Flitwick.  
  
Die Lehrer saßen alle unwissend im Lehrerzimmer und warteten auf Dumbledore.  
  
„Nein, aber ich bin gespannt, was er zu sagen hat."  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Miss Evans. In den letzten Tagen ist sie oft krank aus dem Unterricht gegangen und auch vor den Ferien lag sie ja im Krankenflügel."  
  
„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um sie", mischte sich nun Professor Hackett, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke ein, „bei mir im Unterricht ist es dasselbe."  
  
„Schön, dass Sie alle sich so schnell hier einfinden konnten."Dumbledore hatte gerade den Raum betreten und setzte sich nahe des Kamin hin. Die Lehrerschaft schaute ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Professor, worum geht es denn?", erkundigte sich Professor Sprout.  
  
„Nun, es geht um Lily Evans."  
  
„Oh, das trifft sich gut! Ich mache mir...", sagte Professor Sinistra, doch Dumbledore brachte sie durch eine Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich alle zur Zeit Ihre Gedanken zu Miss Evans machen, doch das brauchen Sie nicht."  
  
„Und warum nicht?"  
  
„Nein, Albus, nein! Wir haben versprochen es keinem mehr zu sagen!", beschwerte sich McGonagall. „Sie vertraut uns!"  
  
„Minerva, es muss sein. Ich werde später mit ihr darüber reden!"  
  
„Trotzdem!"  
  
Dumbledore tat so, als hätte er McGonagall nicht gehört und fuhr fort: „Lily geht es im Grunde genommen blendend, aber Sie müssen in den nächsten Monaten ein wenig Rücksicht auf sie nehmen."  
  
„Und warum?"  
  
„Weil sie ein Kind erwartet."  
  
Diese Worte verursachten ein überraschtes Gemurmel.  
  
„Wird sie es bekommen?", fragte Flitwick.  
  
„Ja, das hat sie auf jeden Fall vor."  
  
„Wann ist es denn soweit?"  
  
„Im Juli."  
  
„Wie sieht es mit dem Unterricht und ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin aus?"  
  
„Alles wird so weiter laufen, wie bisher, aber sie wird sich zwischendurch immer mal wieder schonen müssen."  
  
„Professor, wissen Sie denn wer der Vater des Kindes ist?"  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich. Es ist Mr Potter. Weder er noch die anderen Schüler, außer Miss Cadora und Mr Lupin, wissen von der Schwangerschaft und so soll das auch bleiben, bis sich Lily entschließt damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Auch Sie sollten sich bedeckt halten. Haben Sie noch Fragen? ... Nein?... Gut, das wars dann."  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und ging in sein Büro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hmm, sieht das heute lecker aus", stellte Lily fest, als sie und Cosi sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten.  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
„Äh, Lily, dafür, dass dir vorhin noch schlecht war, scheint es dir ja jetzt so einiges besser zu gehen", bemerkte Remus, der sich links neben Lily setzte und ihren prall gefüllten Teller sah.  
  
„Sorry! Ich habe nun einmal Hunger!", meinte diese empört.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen viel ist?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, um Lily ja nicht zu reizen.  
  
„Nein!", schmollte sie.  
  
„Ich meine ja nur..."  
  
„Mir ist es egal, was du meinst! Doktor Spencer meinte, dass es sogar gut ist!", jammerte sie.  
  
„Lily, wenn du noch lauter sprichst, dann wissen es bald alle", sagte Sirius, der sich ihnen gegenübersetzte. James war nicht in Sicht.  
  
„Oh, nein!"Sie legte die Gabel beiseite und hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Remus, Cosi und Sirius hörten ein leises Schluchzen.  
  
„Hey, deswegen brauchst du doch nicht zu heulen", versuchte Cosi sie zu beruhigen und nahm Lily in den Arm. Allmählich verebbte das Schluchzen und Cosi ließ ihre Freundin los.  
  
Man sah Lily an, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und man konnte Tränenreste auf ihren Wangen sehen.  
  
„Geht's wieder?", fragte Cosi vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja. Sorry, ich wollte nicht losheulen, aber ich konnte auf einmal nicht anders"; gab sie wehmütig zu.  
  
„Hey, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", meinte Sirius.  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Komm, jetzt lass uns essen, damit wir endlich los können."  
  
„Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hallo Lily! Hallo Cosette! Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, als sie eine halbe stunde später sein Büro betraten.  
  
„Gut, danke", antwortete Lily. Sie und Cosi nahmen Platz.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
„Ähm, ich wollte fragen, ob Cosi und ich eben nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen. Ich brauche dringend neue Hosen. Die letzte die mir gepasst hat, ist vorhin in Verwandlung geplatzt."  
  
„Oh! Ja, natürlich, aber kommen Sie nicht zu spät wieder. Ich werde Ihren Lehrern sagen, wo Sie sind."  
  
„Vielen Dank."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Ich hab echt das Gefühl, dass ein Zelt an habe!", fluchte Lily, als sie aus einer Umkleide kam.  
  
„Na ja, aber denk dran: du wirst noch dicker! Du kannst dir nicht jeden Tag neue Hosen holen."  
  
„Stimmt. Ach, dann nehme ich mir 7 von denen und zwei Gürtel mit."  
  
„Super Idee!"  
  
„Ich hab Hunger. Komm wir gehen was essen und dann können wir ja wieder zurück nach Hogwarts."  
  
„Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Ähm Lily, sag mal, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es gut ist, so viel zu essen?", fragte Cosi, als sie und Lily in Hogwarts zu Abend aßen. „Du hast eben erst in Hogsmeade so viel gefuttert und beim Mittagessen war es auch nicht gerade wenig!"  
  
„Mir schmeckt es nun einmal!", sagte sie. „Und ganz davon abgesehen, muss ich für zwei essen!", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
  
„Auch wieder wahr."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hi ihr Beiden!", begrüßte Remus die Beiden Freundinnen später am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Hallo", grüßte Lily freundlich zurück und lächelte breit.  
  
„Wo wart ihr? Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht, dass irgendwas passiert ist!"  
  
„Lily brauchte neue Hose und da sind wir halt nach Hogsmeade gegangen."  
  
„Ach so!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Na? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich gebe mir echt Mühe *schwör*.  
  
Bitte rewievt mir! *auf die Knie fall und bettel*  
  
Sorry, aber jetzt könnte es wieder ein wenig mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauern. Ich mach nämlich jetzt mein Praktikum und ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich da arbeiten muss ^^ 


	9. Der Ball

Der Ball  
  
Der Februar neigte sich dem Ende zu und der Ball rückte näher. Lily war nun im vierten Monat schwanger und fühlte sich immer unwohler in ihrer Haut.  
Zwei Tage vor dem Ball standen Cosi und Lily vor Lilys Kleiderschrank.  
  
„Was soll ich bloß in zwei Tagen anziehen? Mir passt nichts mehr, wo man den Bauch nicht sieht", stöhnte Lily.  
  
„Hm, wie sieht es mit dem Festtagsumhang aus?", fragte Cosi und holte einen himmelblauen Umhang aus dem Schrank.  
  
„Ja, klar! Den zieh ich an!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
„James, bist du dir wirklich sicher, das zu machen? Ich meine ja nur, dass es immer deutlicher wird, dass Lily mit dir fertig ist!", erklärte Sirius. Er und James hatten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht.  
  
„Ja! Hundertprozentig! Ich liebe Lily und will sie nie verlieren."  
  
„Du wirst dich zum Trottel machen!"  
  
„Ich bin ein Trottel, seit ich Lily zum ersten Mal gesehen habe."  
  
„Ich geb's auf! Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen!"  
  
„Ich weiß", gestand James wehmütig.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Weißt du was bald ist?", fragte Lily.  
  
„Nö, was denn?"  
  
„Ich bin bald im fünften Monat!"  
  
„Ähm, und?"  
  
„Na ja, ich fühl mich zwar nicht mehr besonders wohl, aber darauf freu ich mich wirklich."  
  
„Auf was denn bitte?", fragte Cosi jetzt ziemlich genervt.  
  
„Ab dem fünften Monat kann man normalerweise die Bewegungen des Kindes spüren", antwortete Lily begeistert.  
  
Cosi lachte auf. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig für Lily. Lily würde allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ihr Baby alleine großziehen, obwohl sie noch so ist. Sie gönnte ihrer besten Freundin das Glück, ihr Baby bald spüren zu können.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die zwei Tage verstrichen wie im Fluge und an diesem Abend fand der Ball zu Ehren von Dumbledore an, der einen runden Geburtstag feierte. Allerdings wusste niemand, wie alt er wurde. Es war nur bekannt, dass es ein runder Geburtstag war.  
Am Abend fanden sich alle Schüler und Lehrer in der leer geräumten großen Halle ein. Lily und James, die beiden Schulsprecher, saßen an einem Tisch mit den Lehrern. Lily schaute die ganze Zeit über sehnsüchtig zu Cosi herüber und versuchte keinen Augenkontakt mit James zu haben.  
Es war ein rauschendes Fest und es wurde bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert. Lily konnte sich die ganze Zeit über irgendwie ablenken, doch als das Fest fast zu Ende war, erhob sich James, stellte sich vor den Tisch und begann mit einer Rede. Alle Schüler lauschten ihm gebannt. Lily tat so, als wäre sie interessiert, doch in Wirklichkeit juckte es sie nicht die Bohne.  
  
„Also, ich muss sagen, dass es ein wunderbares Fest ist! Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt es auch Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
„Oh ja, das tut es!"  
  
„Das ist gut! Allerdings sollten Sie sich bei Lily bedanken! Sie hat fast ganz alleine diese Party organisiert."  
  
Es wurde geklatscht und Lily stand auf, um sich zu verbeugen. Gerade als sie sich wieder setzen wollte, hielt James ihren Arm fest und zog sie zu sich vor den Tisch.  
  
„Bitte bleibe kurz hier bei mir stehen.... Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht mein Fest ist, aber ich finde es ist eine gute Gelegenheit etwas los zu werden."Er atmete tief dich und fuhr fort: „Lily, ich liebe dich über alles andere und das weißt du auch. Seit ich dich zum aller erstenmal gesehen habe, mache ich mich ständig für dich zum Trottel und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun. Ich war so froh, als wir am Anfang dieses Schuljahres zusammen gekommen sind und ich war traurig, als du Schluss gemacht hast. Ich bin es immer noch. Es vergeht keine Sekunde in der ich nicht an dich denke. Mein Herz ruft förmlich nach dir! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es am liebsten aus meinem Körper hüpfen und sich zu deinem gesellen will... Lily, ich frage dich:... Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Diese Worte hallten in der Halle wieder, denn es war totenstill geworden. Sämtliche Augen waren auf James und Lily geheftet. James kniete sich nieder und streckte Lily in einem kleinen Kästchen einen wunderschönen Diamantring entgegen. Über Lilys Gesicht rannen Tränen. Sie sah geschockt, verwirrt, traurig, aber auch ein wenig glücklich aus. Sie fasste sich recht schnell wieder.  
  
„Sag mal! Hast du sie noch alle?", donnerte Lily wütend. „Das sollte eine Party für Dumbledore werden! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MIR EINEN ANTRAG ZU MACHEN? Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt: ES IST AUS!"Immer mehr Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und Cosi machte sich von hinten an Lily heran. Leise sagte Lily: „Lass mich doch jetzt bitte endlich in Ruhe."Es war ein Flehen.  
  
Sie schritt langsam in Richtung Tür, noch bevor Cosi sie erreicht hatte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte sich von Verletztheit zu Angst. Die Blicke folgten ihr noch immer. Cosi, Remus, Sirius und James hatten das bemerkt und rannten zu ihr. Die Lehrer waren von ihren Plätzen aufgesprungen, um das Geschehen besser beobachten zu können.  
  
„Lily! Was ist los? Ist alles okay?", fragte Cosi besorgt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.... Ich glaube das...", antworte Lily mit erstickender Stimme. Remus, Sirius und Cosi begriffen sofort.  
  
„Schnell! Wir brauchen Hilfe!", rief Remus und sofort eilten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen.  
  
Sirius und Cosi halfen Lily auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl. Lily umklammerte verzweifelt ihren Bauch. James sah seine Freunde fragend an.  
  
„Mädchen, was ist los? Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.  
  
„Ich... weiß nicht... aufeinmal... uh! Da... schon wieder...."  
  
„Ganz ruhig! Sie müssen sich beruhigen! Sie muss SOFORT in den Krankenflügel!"  
  
„Ich trage sie!", sagte James und nahm Lily auf den Arm. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich dagegen zu wehren, denn sie fiel von jetzt auf gleich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Cosette, Sie sollten jetzt wirklich. Ich bleibe hier bei Lily", versprach Dumbledore flüsternd.  
  
„Danke, Professor. Ich lasse Lily ungerne alleine."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
Jemand verließ den Raum und Lily kam so langsam wieder zu sich. Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie sah, wie Dumbledore sie besorgt musterte.  
  
„Professor", sagte Lily und versuchte sich auf zu setzen, doch Dumbledore schob sie zurück ins Bett.  
  
„Lily, Sie müssen liegen bleiben!"  
  
„Was ist meinem Baby? Geht es ihm gut?", fragte sie unruhig und legte besorgt ihre Hände auf den Bauch. Die nackte Angst war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Sie müssen sich beruhigen!"  
  
„Jetzt sagen Sie mir doch, was los ist!"  
  
„Ihrem Kind geht es gut!"  
  
Erleichtert atmete Lily auf und fragte ruhig: „Was ist eigentlich passiert, nach dem James mich auf den Arm genommen hat?"  
  
„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden. Wir haben Sie schnell hier her gebracht, aber zum Glück fehlten Ihnen und dem Baby nichts."  
  
„Und warum war ich ohnmächtig?"  
  
„Sie haben sich überanstrengt und Sie hatten echt Glück, dass nichts passiert ist. Das hätte schlimm enden können. Warum haben Sie James die Planung für die Feier nicht überlassen? Sie hätten sich mehr schonen müssen."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber wenn James das gemacht hätte, wäre alles schief gegangen."  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Er hätte sich die größte Mühe gegeben, um Sie zufrieden zu stellen."  
  
„Professor... es tut mir so leid... ich wollte Ihnen die Party nicht vermiesen..."Wieder rannen Lily Tränen über ihr eigentlich wunderschönes Gesicht.  
  
„Lily, Sie brauchen sich doch nicht zu entschuldigen! Sie haben gar nichts vermiest! Dank Ihnen ist es doch erst so ein schöner Abend geworden." Dumbledore setzte sich neben Lily auf das Bett und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.  
  
„Danke. Ähm, noch eine Frage: wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?"  
  
„Fast zwei Tage."  
  
„Oh, Mann... uh! Da war es schon wieder! Das selbe habe ich auch gespürt, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde!", erklärte sie verzweifelt und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle des Bauches, wo sie etwas gespürt hatte.  
  
Dumbledores Mine lockerte sich auf und er lächelte Lily freundlich an. Die Besorgnis war vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
„Na ja, Doktor Spencer war auch da und hat sie untersucht. Sie hat es auch gespürt, als sie die Hand auf Ihren Bauch gelegt hat."  
  
„Und? Was ist denn los?"Je ruhiger Dumbledore wurde, desto besorgter wurde Lily.  
  
„Das sind die Bewegungen Ihres Kindes, Lily!"  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte Lily begeistert.  
  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall!"  
  
Lily lächelte und legte nun auch die zweite Hand auf den Bauch.  
  
„Da! Schon wieder!", lachte sie.  
  
„Darf ich mal?", fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja natürlich!"Sie nahm Dumbledores Hand und legte seine Hand auf die Stelle.  
  
„Ganz schön munter Ihr Kind!"  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Na, wie gefällt es euch? Bitte rewievt mir. *fleh* Wenn ihr besonders schöne Ideen habt oder Fehler seht, dann schreibt mir ne Rewiev oder ne E-mail ( B.Torres-Voyager@web.de ), ja? Ganz lieb frag.  
  
Ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten chap! Versprochen! 


	10. James' Liste

Erst einmal zu den Rewievs! Vielen lieben Dank!  
  
Kissymouse: James wird es sehr bald erfahren! Versprochen! Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht!  
  
lily: Ja, man sieht den Bauch, aber die Schuluniform verdeckt ihn! Ich hatte es auf jeden Fall so geplant!  
  
Samantha Potter: Bald!  
  
Bitte rewievt mir weiter, ja? fleh und Hundeaugen mach  
  
Widmung: Für meine Beiden Beta-Leser! Danke ihr beiden! Echt lieb, dass ich das macht!  
  
Und nun geht's endlich los!  
  
James' Liste  
  
„POTTER! BLACK! Sagt mal, was fällt euch eigentlich ein?", donnerte Lily, als sie in die Eingangshalle kam. Es herrschte ein riesiges Durcheinander, da aus heiterem Himmel ein gigantisches Feuerwerk inklusive Stinkbomben losgegangen war. James und Sirius standen in einer Ecke und lachten sich über die Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler schlapp.  
  
„Ähm, wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht", antwortete Sirius mit Unschuldsmine. James nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selber nicht! 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden!", schrie sie sauer, denn sie wusste genau, dass die beiden logen.  
  
„Ey! Warum ziehst du uns Punkte ab?", fragte James empört.  
  
„Hmm, lass mich nachdenken: Vielleicht habt ihr mal wieder Mist gebaut?", erwiderte Lily in einem gespielt nachdenklichen Ton.  
  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht!", meinte James schmollend.  
  
„Oh, doch! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"  
  
„Ähm, okay, aber bitte beruhig dich, Lily! Denk dran was die Ärztin gesagt hat", ermahnte Sirius sie.  
  
„Welche Ärztin? Tatze, raus mit der Sprache!", forderte James wütend. Jetzt wusste sogar schon sein bester Freund von dem Geheimnis seiner Exfreundin.  
  
„Ich sage dazu nichts! Das soll Lily selber machen und wenn sie nicht will, dann hast du leider Pech gehabt!"  
  
„Sirius, du hast Recht! Ich sollte mich mehr schonen, aber das ist wirklich schwer, wenn ihr dauernd was anstellt!", stellte Lily laut fest, um so James' Stimme zu übertönen.  
  
„Sorry, Lily. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nichts mehr anstellen werden!", versprach Sirius. „Nicht wahr, Krone?!"  
  
„Jaaah, okay..."  
  
„Super Idee!"Gereizt ging Lily in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes und dachte über ihr Kind nach. Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie es zum ersten Mal gespürt und es würde nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis es zur Welt kommt. Sie hatte schon fast alle Babysachen zusammen und brauchte jetzt eigentlich nur noch einen Namen.  
  
Sie holte sich ihre Büchertasche aus dem Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf einer Bank nahe des Sees nieder. Bis es sie zur Teezeit nach drinnen in die große Halle zog, überlegte sie sich Namen für ihr Baby.  
  
„Hey, Lily! Warte mal bitte!", rief Shane McLurch, ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, ihr hinterher.  
  
„Hi Shane! Was gibt's?"  
  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hättest ein wenig mit mir spazieren zu gehen?"  
  
„Klar, warum nicht?"  
  
Zusammen streiften sie über das Gelände und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Die Beiden hatten sich im Zug im ersten Schuljahr getroffen und sich kennen gelernt. Seitdem verstanden sich beide gut.  
  
„Sag mal, wie geht es dir? Am Ball hast du ja nicht besonders gut ausgesehen und als du ohnmächtig wurdest, hab ich mir ganz schön Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Mir geht es gut, Shane, aber danke der Nachfrage! Ich hab mich nur ein wenig überanstrengt."  
  
„Das ist beruhigend. Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Potter? Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch getrennt?"  
  
„Na ja, das haben wir auch, aber er lässt einfach nicht locker und nervt mich bei jeder Gelegenheit."  
  
„Soll ich ihn mir mal vornehmen?"  
  
„Nein, das ist echt nicht nötig. Ich muss eh jetzt irgendwann die Tage noch mal mit ihm reden und dann klär ich das für immer."  
  
„Okay..."  
  
„Lily, treffen wir uns gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich muss noch zu Professor Flitwick", schlug Cosi beim Abendessen vor.  
  
„Gut, können wir machen. Ich wollte eh noch in die Bibliothek."  
  
„Bis später!"  
  
„Hi Lily!"James fing Lily in einem Gang zur Bibliothek ab und versuchte sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
„Potter", bemerkte Lily tonlos.  
  
„Wie geht es dir? Seit deinem Zusammenbruch haben wir nicht mehr miteinander geredet."  
  
„So soll es auch bleiben."  
  
„Lily, ich möchte mich doch nur mit dir unterhalten!"  
  
„Ich will das aber nicht!"  
  
Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben eilte sie davon und fand sich plötzlich in einem stockfinsteren Gang wieder.  
  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
  
Von irgendwoher hörte sie jemanden keuchen.  
  
„Hallo?!"  
  
Aufeinmal spürte sie, wie ein Zauberspruch sie auf den Boden beförderte. Dann ging das Licht an. Sie sah, wie eine Gruppe von Slytherins und ein paar Gryffindors mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie zu ging. Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass sie keine guten Absichten hatten.  
  
„HILFE!"  
  
„Klappe Schlammblut! Silencio!", schnarrte die ölige Stimme Rudolf Lestranges.  
  
Lily gab es auf, nach Hilfe zu rufen, denn Lestrange hatte ihr einen Schweigezauber auferlegt. Sie drängte sich immer weiter in eine Nische, doch die Gruppe kam immer näher.  
  
„Du elendes Miststück!", beschimpfte sie Kathryn Keyes, die im gleichen Jahrgang und Haus, wie Lily, war. „Du hattest die Chance, James Potter glücklich zu machen und stattdessen lässt du ihn leiden! Dafür musst du bezahlen!"Kathryn war schon seit langem in James verliebt, doch dieser war nie an ihr interessiert gewesen.  
  
„Warte mal Tatze! Ich glaube, ich hab grade jemanden um Hilfe rufen gehört!"  
  
„Ich auch!.... Ich geh noch mehr Hilfe holen. Geh du schon da hin!"  
  
„Okay! Beeil dich!"  
  
Schnell rannte James in die Richtung, aus der, der Hilferuf gekommen war. Er sah, wie sich mehrere Slytherins um jemanden, der sich am Boden zusammenkauerte, herumgestellt hatten. Er hielt sich erst einmal zurück.  
  
„Du dreckiges Schlammblut!"  
  
Die Mitglieder der Gruppe probierten die verschiedensten Sprüche an Lily aus. Sie wäre am liebsten schreiend weggelaufen, doch sie konnte nicht einmal vor Schmerzen schreien, sondern krümmte sich nur. Panisch dachte sie an ihr ungeborenes Baby.  
  
Es tut mir so leid, Baby. Ich wollte nie, dass so was passiert. Bitte verzeih mir.  
  
„James! Da sind wir!", flüsterte Sirius und James sah sich um. Er hatte Professor Flitwick und Cosette mitgebracht.  
  
„Okay!"  
  
„STOPP! Hören Sie sofort auf!", schrie der kleine Professor und augenblicklich drehten sich alle um.  
  
Sie versuchten zu flüchten, doch schon hatte Flitwick sie mit einem Zauber angehalten. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Nun erkannte James, wen sie die ganze Zeit über gefoltert hatten....  
  
„Lily!"  
  
Schnell rannte er zu ihr und als sie ihn erkannte, klammerte sich Lily an ihn und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und James nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
  
„Shhh, ich bin ja da. Keiner wird dir mehr was antun. Das verspreche ich dir!", hauchte er leise.  
  
Nun hatten auch Cosi und Sirius ihre Freundin erkannt und eilten zu ihr.  
  
„Mr Potter! Wie geht es Miss Evans?", rief Flitwick.  
  
„Sie hat Angst, aber ich sehe keine äußerlichen Verletzungen!"  
  
„Gut! Können Sie sie in den Krankenflügel bringen? Und könnten Sie, Miss Cadora, noch weitere Lehrer holen? Ich brauche hier Hilfe!"  
  
„Ja!", sagte Cosi und holte schnell Hilfe.  
  
James, der Lily liebevoll auf den Arm genommen hatte, hauchte ihr , während er sie zu Madame Pomfrey brachte, beruhigende Worte zu.  
  
„Mein Gott! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Madame Pomfrey leicht genervt, als sie sah, dass Lily mal wieder in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde.  
  
„Ma'am, einige Schüler haben Lily angegriffen. Sie konnte wirklich nichts dafür!"  
  
„Oh, nein! Setzen Sie Miss Evans da aufs Bett!"  
  
James tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte Lily liebevoll auf dem Bett ab und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Doch als er sie sanft von sich lösen wollte, krallte sie sich regelrecht an seinem Umhang fest.  
  
„Lily, du musst mich los lassen, sonst kann Madame Pomfrey dir nicht helfen!"  
  
Lily schüttelte verängstigt ihren Kopf.  
  
„Miss Evans! Sie sollten kooperieren! Mister Potter kann gerne neben Ihnen sitzen bleiben, aber bitte lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen."  
  
Langsam ließ Lily von James ab und kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. James setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand. Madame Pomfrey holte zu erst ihren Zauberstab und hob den Schweigezauber auf.  
  
„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"  
  
„Nein."Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern.  
  
„Was ist mit Bauchschmerzen oder Krämpfen?"  
  
„Nein."Ihre Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
„Hmm, ich würde Mister Potter gerne mal für ein paar Minuten hinaus schicken, damit ich Sie in Ruhe untersuchen kann, oder soll er es wissen?"  
  
„Nein, er soll es nicht wissen."  
  
„Gut. Potter, gehen Sie bitte für ein paar Minuten hinaus. Ich hole Sie dann wieder herein."  
  
„Okay. Bis gleich, Lily."  
  
„James! Was ist los? Ist alles mit Lily alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cosi besorgt, als sie und Sirius zum Krankenflügel gelaufen kamen und James sahen, der wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und ab ging.  
  
„Madame Pomfrey untersucht sie grade. Ich durfte nicht dabei sein, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich irgendwas erfahre."James schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
„Okay, ich geh zu ihr!", ergriff Cosi erneut das Wort und trat ohne zu warten in den Krankenflügel, wo sie zielstrebig auf das Bett ihrer Freundin zu schritt.  
  
„Lily, alles okay?"  
  
Lily nickte stumm und sah sich ängstlich um.  
  
„Hey, Süße, es ist doch alles wieder gut. Ich bin ja bei dir."  
  
Cosi sah, wie über das Gesicht ihrer Freundin Tränen rannen und sie nahm Lily in den Arm, während Madame Pomfrey vorsichtig den Bauch abtaste.  
  
„Also, es scheint soweit alles in Ordnung sein, aber Sie bleiben über Nacht zur Beobachtung hier. Und wenn Mister Potter will, kann er gerne wieder herein kommen", erklärte Madame Pomfrey.  
  
„Süße, soll ich James holen?"  
  
Lily nickte, aber wieder nur stumm und Cosi ging James holen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat er den Raum und ging sofort zu Lily und nahm sie überaus liebevoll in seine Arme. Ohne zu wissen, was nun Sache war, legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch. Er erschrak, zog seine Hand weg, aber ließ sich sonst nichts anmerken.  
Bis spät in die Nacht saßen er und seine geliebte Lily so, die mit der Zeit eingeschlafen war. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden ging er hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter und Cosi saßen noch immer da und warteten auf James.  
  
„Krone! Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Remus besorgt.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich James zu ihnen. „Sie hat Angst, schreckliche Angst. Sie schläft jetzt endlich."  
  
„Wie konnten die das nur tun?", unterbrach Sirius das Schweigen. Er klang zornig.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber die werden das noch bereuen!", donnerte James.  
  
„Hey, beruhig dich! Wir sollten jetzt, glaube ich, besser schlafen gehen. So können wir Lily auch nicht helfen", schlug Remus vor.  
  
„Ja, gute Idee", stimmte Cosi zu.  
  
Sie, Remus und Peter gingen hoch in ihre Schlafsäle. Sirius blieb noch kurz bei James sitzen.  
  
„James, was ist?"  
  
„Was ist Lilys Geheimnis?"  
  
„Ist doch jetzt egal!"  
  
„Nein... Ich habe vorhin meine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und da habe ich irgendwas gespürt.... Sirius, sag mir bitte was es war!"  
  
„Sorry, Kumpel! Ich würde es ja liebend gerne machen, aber ich habe ihr versprochen, nichts zu sagen. Entweder du findest es selber raus oder sie sagt es dir."  
  
„Aber wie soll ich es rausfinden?"  
  
„Stell eine Liste auf. Und du schreibst hin was sich, hm sagen wir, in den letzen 4 1/2 Monaten an Lily verändert hat. Vielleicht erkennst du es ja", antwortete Sirius und ging zusammen mit James hoch.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war James schon früh wach, weshalb er sich anzog und sich mit Pergament und Federkiel in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. Als Sirius endlich aufstand, hatte James schon einige Dinge zu Papier gebracht. Sirius schaute sich die Punkte genau an.  
  
Übelkeit Mattigkeit einzige Ärztin in Hogsmeade ist eine Frauenärztin/ Hebamme trägt weite Kleidung Hand liegt oft auf dem Bauch Bewegungen im Bauch  
  
„Bewegungen? Oh, davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts!"  
  
„Toll! Du weißt aber wenigstens ein bisschen!"  
  
„Und? Kannst du jetzt endlich eins und eins zusammen zählen?"  
  
„Ich glaube schon: Ist Lily schwanger?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Und wer...?", stammelte James. Er hatte nicht gerechnet, richtig zu liegen.  
  
„James! Du bist der Vater!", sagte Cosi. Sie hatte den Rest des Gespräches mitbekommen.  
  
James wich überrascht und erschreckt ein wenig zurück. Wieso hatte Lily es ihm verschwiegen? Er liebte sie und nichts würde das ändern.  
  
„Hey Cosi, wusstest du von Bewegungen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.  
  
„Ja. Sie spürt das Baby seit dem Ball."  
  
„Ich muss sofort zu ihr!", meinte James, doch Cosi hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Du kannst gerne zu ihr, aber sprich sie erst auf das Kind an, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht."  
  
„Okay", stimmte James zögernd zu. „Ich bin dann bei ihr! Sagt den Lehrern, dass ich heute lieber bei Lily bin."  
  
„Klar, machen wir!", versprach Sirius.  
  
„Ach, James! Es weiß kaum jemand, dass Lily schwanger ist! Nur du, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey und ich wissen davon. Lily wollte es keinem sagen."  
  
„Ich verstehe."  
  
Leicht verwirrt, aber auch irgendwie glücklich, schlenderte James zum Krankenflügel, doch als er sah, wie sich Lily im Bett zusammen gekauert hatte, verging ihm die gute Laune. Sie schien nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Es hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, sie liebevoll in den Arm zu nehmen. Das schien ihr irgendwie zu helfen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Und gefällt es euch? Bitte rewievt mir.... 


	11. Angst

Huhu!  
  
Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Leider hat mir die Schule nicht besonders viel Zeit für meine FF gelassen. heul Außerdem bin ich zusätzlich noch in ein kreatives Loch gefallen. Um das zu vermeiden, wollte ich euch fragen: Habt ihr ein paar nette Ideen??? lieb frag Schreibt mir einfach ne E-mail ( B.Torres-Voyagerweb.de oder LilyAmalialycos.de) oder ne Review. So, jetzt hab ich aber genug gelabert! Hier das neue Chap! Viel Spaß!  
  
Angst  
  
„Shhh, ganz ruhig, Engel", hauchte James Lily zu.  
  
Er hatte vor wenigen Minuten rausgefunden, dass Lily von ihm schwanger ist und ist sofort zu Lily gegangen. Doch er erschrak, als er sie gesehen hatte: vVerängstigt kauerte sie sich im Bett zusammen und zitterte. James hatte sie augenblicklich in den Arm genommen und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fing sie an zu schluchzen.  
  
„Ganz ruhig... ich bin ja bei dir... Shhh..."  
  
„James...", flüsterte sie, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
„Du brauchst nichts sagen....... ich bin bei dir..."  
  
„Ich...."  
  
„Lily, was ist?", fragte er vorsichtig und schaute ihr direkt in ihre grünen Augen. Normalerweise strahlten sie, doch heute... sie waren getrübt und ein Tränenteppich hatte sich darüber gelegt.  
  
„Ich... liebe... dich... so... sehr...", stammelte sie leise. Es war so leise, dass sich James näher beugen musste, um sie verstehen zu können.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Süße."Er drückte sie näher an sich und Lily weinte weiter, bis sie nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen war. Sanft legte James sie hin und deckte sie zu. Eher unbedacht legte er seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Als er spürte, wie sich das Kind munter bewegte, zauberte ihm das, trotz der ganzen Situation, ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
  
„Hey, James", flüsterte Cosi, die nach dem Unterricht in den Krankenflügel gekommen war. Lily schlief noch immer und James' Hand lag auf ihrer. Er sah sie traurig an.  
  
„Oh, Hallo Cosi."  
  
„Wie geht es Lily?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich angekommen bin, musste ich sie erst mal trösten und dann ist sie gleich eingeschlafen."  
  
Cosi stellte einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich hin.  
  
„Sag mal, woher weißt du, dass es in Hogsmeade nur eine Ärztin gibt und die auch noch Frauenärztin ist?"  
  
„Ich habe ein Buch und da stehen alle Anschlüsse des Flohnetzwerks drin. Es aktualisiert sich immer automatisch. Da hab ich einfach reingeguckt."  
  
„Ach so... Willst du eigentlich das Baby?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Auch wenn ich bisher nichts davon wusste, liebe ich das Kleine jetzt schon sehr. Fast genauso sehr, wie ich Lily liebe."  
  
„Bitte lass ihr es überlassen, ob und wann sie es dir sagt, ja?"  
  
„Ja, das werde ich auf jeden Fall... Warum hat Lily es mir bisher nicht gesagt?"  
  
„Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht, aber ich denke, dass sie Angst hat, dass du sie deswegen wohlmöglich nicht mehr magst."  
  
„Ich werde Lily ewig lieben und nichts kann das ändern!"  
  
„Da bin ich aber beruhigt... Allerdings muss ich dich warnen: Wenn du Lily nur wegen einer Kleinigkeit weh tust, dann kriegst du echt Ärger mit mir! Sie braucht jetzt den leiblichen Vater ihres Kindes, viel Liebe und Ruhe! Also pass gut auf!"  
  
„Okay, ich verspreche es", antwortete James etwas kleinlaut.  
  
„Gut, dann ist alles geklärt.... Ich geh hoch zu den anderen. Wenn was sein sollte, weißt du ja wo wir sind."  
  
„Bis später!"  
  
Lily stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, als sie wieder aufwachte. Neben ihr saß immer noch James, der zu schlafen schien. Der Krankenflügel war stockduster. Panik machte sich ihr breit. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. Davon wachte James auf.  
  
„Lily! Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", stieß er heiser aus, während er Lily in den Arm nahm.  
  
„James... du bist da..."  
  
„Ja Süße, ich bin da. Das habe ich dir doch versprochen."  
  
„Du bist da...."..."  
  
„Was ist denn los?"  
  
Lily schaute sich verängstigt um.  
  
„Keine Panik... ich bin ja hier... dir kann keiner was antun!"  
  
„Ich..."  
  
„Was?", fragte er behutsam.  
  
„Ich habe so Angst..."  
  
„Lily, ich lass dich nie mehr alleine. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich beschütze dich und..."James biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass er fast das Baby erwähnt hatte.  
  
„Ich habe so Angst...", wiederholte sie.  
  
„Die Leute, die dir das angetan haben, werden bestraft. Dafür ist gesorgt, Engel."  
  
James drückte Lily ein bisschen fester an sich. Einfach nur schweigend saßen die Beiden da. Irgendwo draußen schuhute eine Eule.  
  
„James?"  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich..."  
  
„Ich dich auch..."  
  
„Ich wollte damals eigentlich nicht Schluss machen."  
  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass das jetzt ein passender Zeitpunkt zum Reden ist?"  
  
„Ja, das glaube ich.... Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion..."  
  
„Das ist doch vollkommen egal."  
  
„Nein James, ist es nicht. Ich hätte mit dir über etwas reden sollen, aber ich tat es nicht. Nein, ich habe einfach nur Schluss gemacht..."Lily rannen inzwischen Tränen übers Gesicht.  
  
„Shhh, wir brauchen jetzt wirklich nicht darüber zu reden."  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„James?"  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„Ich bin schwanger!"  
  
James wusste, dass Lily schwanger ist, aber diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören, versetzten ihm einen kleinen Schock, so dass er fast vom Bett gefallen wäre.  
  
„Du bist...?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin schwanger... Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe..."Viele Tränen mehr quollen aus ihren Augen hervor, was James dazu veranlasste, sie näher an sich zu drücken. Glücklich lächelte.  
  
„Wie weit bist du?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
„Du... interessierst dich für das Baby?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Ich liebe dich wahnsinnig und freue mich jetzt schon total auf das Baby!"  
  
„Ehrlich?"  
  
„Ja, ehrlich."  
  
„James, du machst mich so glücklich!", schluchzte Lily glücklich.  
  
„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt!"  
  
Lily lachte auf.  
  
„Und... wie weit bist du?"  
  
„Mitte des 5. Monats."  
  
„Schon so weit?", erkundigte er sich überrascht.  
  
„Jaaah. Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe!"  
  
„Ist schon okay. Hauptsache ich hab dich endlich wieder und weiß davon!"  
  
Glücklich lächelnd stand James auf und zog Lily aus dem Bett. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Beide lachten laut. Aufeinmal stürzten Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey aus einem Nebenraum.  
  
„Potter! Lassen Sie SOFORT Miss Evans runter!", kreischte Mme Pomfrey.  
  
James tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Ähm, Entschuldigung, aber ich habe mich grad so gefreut!"  
  
„Und worüber, wenn ich fragen darf?", schaltete sich Dumbledore ein, bevor Mme Pomfrey etwas sagen konnte.  
  
„Professor, ich werde Vater!", verkündete James stolz.  
  
Überrascht sah Dumbledore die lachende Lily an.  
  
„Na, dann will ich Ihnen gratulieren James! Es ist schön, dass Sie es ihm gesagt haben, Lily."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß."  
  
„Ähm, wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht, dann würde ich gerne mit Ihnen über den Vorfall von gestern sprechen..."  
  
Lilys Lächeln verblasste und sie fing an zu zittern. James drückte sie an sich und beide setzten sich auf das Bett. Dumbledore setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek, bin aber falsch abgebogen. In dem Flur war es total dunkel und dann hat mich irgendwas zu Boden gerissen und...."..."Lily brach ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in James' Robe. Leises Schluchzen hallte durch den Raum. James legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.  
  
„Lily, die Übeltäter sind alle bestraft worden! Sie wurden von der Schule verwiesen und das Ministerium wurde benachrichtigt", erklärte Dumbledore sanft.  
  
„Shhh, ganz ruhig Engel..."  
  
„Ich lass Sie beide jetzt besser alleine. Ich komme morgen wieder."  
  
„Okay", antwortete James leise und drückte Lily näher an sich.  
  
„James..."  
  
„Ganz ruhig Süße. Ich bin ja bei dir..."  
  
Eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie in dieser Nacht ein.  
  
Einige warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten James am nächsten Morgen wach. Seine Hand lag instinktiv auf Lilys leicht gerundeten Bauch. Verliebt musterte er das schwangere Mädchen. Sie lag auf ihren langen roten Haaren. Mit der seiner anderen Hand fuhr er durch diese und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie sehr esr ihre samtweichen Haare vermisst hatte. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig auf und ab. Leise seufzentseufzend drehte sie sich ein wenig und legte ihr linke Hand neben die Hand von James, die noch immer auf ihrem Bauch verweilte. James' Finger verschlangen sich mit Lilys'. Lily schien die Nähe zu gefallen, weshalb sie näher an James rutschte und langsam ihre Augen aufschlug.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Engel", hauchte James und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
„Hi..."  
  
„Na, wie geht's dir?"  
  
„Gut, aber nur weil du da bist."  
  
„Hmm, das höre ich gerne... Ich liebe dich so sehr!"  
  
„Ich dich auch, Süßer!"  
  
James beugte sich über Lily und küsste sie zaghaft. Die Küsse waren sanft und fast schon gehaucht.  
  
„Weißt du, Lily, ich habe dich wahnsinnig vermisst. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum es von jetzt auf gleich zwischen uns aus war. Ich bin so glücklich, endlich wieder bei dir sein zu dürfen."  
  
„Ich habe dich auch so vermisst! Es tut mir so leid dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich hatte nun einmal Angst..."  
  
James brachte Lily zum verstummen, indem er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. „Ist schon gut..."  
  
Lily setzte sich auf und ließ James' Hand los. „Komm, wir gehen in die große Halle. Ich habe Hunger."  
  
„Aber du bekommst hier doch auch was."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte in die große Halle", schmollte sie und James fing an zu lachen. „Das ist gar nicht witzig!"  
  
„Sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor! Versprochen... Na dann lass uns gehen!"  
  
Mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches waren die Zwei innerhalb von Sekunden gewaschen und frisch angezogen. James nahm wieder Lilys Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle.  
  
„Lily!", keuchte Cosi, als sie ihre beste Freundin und James erblickte. Vor Schreck wäre sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Sirius konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten.  
  
„Hi Leute", grüßte Lily lächelnd und setzte sich neben Cosi.  
  
„Sag mal, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht im Krankenflügel sein?"  
  
„Eigentlich schon, aber ich hab's da nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich war dieses Jahr schon oft genug da."  
  
Sirius, Remus und Cosi fingen an zu lachen, doch sie hörten auf, als ein lautes „Oh!"durch die Halle lief. Sie schauten nach oben und erkannten fast 20 Eulen, die mehrere große Pakete transportierten, und auf Lily zu flogen.  
  
„Ähm, Lily, welche Adresse hast du für die Sachen angegeben?", fragte Cosi amüsiert.  
  
„Shit! Ich hab Hogwarts angegeben!"  
  
„Was denn für Sachen?", erkundigte sich James.  
  
„Babysachen..."  
  
„Komm, wir bringen das Zeug in dein Zimmer", schlug Sirius vor.  
  
„Super Idee!"  
  
Während Remus, Sirius, Peter, Cosi und James die großen und schweren Teile nahmen, trug Lily nur eine Tüte mit Windeln.  
  
„Du, James, hast du morgen schon was vor?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.  
  
„Hmm, bis auf Schule nichts. Wieso?"  
  
„Ich habe morgen Vormittag zwei Arzttermine und wollte fragen, ob du mitkommen würdest."  
  
„Oh ja gerne! Wann denn?"  
  
„Also, den ersten hab ich um 10 Uhr den anderen um 11.30 Uhr. Treffen wir uns um 9 Uhr in der Eingangshalle?"  
  
„Klar, können wir machen."James ging näher auf seine Freundin zu und küsste sie kurz. Diese fing augenblicklich an zu strahlen.  
  
Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte reviewt mir, ja? bettel fleh Hundeaugen mach  
  
Nun zu den reviews:  
  
Samantha Potter: Na ja er war ja leicht geschockt. Bald wird er aber mit jemanden über diese Meldung reden. Der ist nämlich total fertig g  
  
Lady Romantique & Vamp & carol potter: Danke!  
  
Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Chap zu beeilen! Versprochen!  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure LillyAmallia 


	12. Arztbesuche

Hallo!

Also, ich habe mich entschieden dieses Kapitel recht kurz zu halten, da ich in den weiteren Kapiteln nen Spoiler zu „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" einbauen will. Außerdem wird es schwer wiegende Veränderungen bei den Gryffindormädchen geben.

Ich hab mal eine Frage: Welches zweite Paring wollt ihr??? Remus/Cosette oder Sirius/Cosette????

**Zu den Reviews:**

Lady Romantique: Das dauert aber noch ein paar Chaps, bis du Klein-Harry kennen lernst. Hab noch so einige Schlaglöcher auf dem langen Weg zur Geburt eingeplant °gg°.

Vamp: Danke! Also, ich denke, dass ich noch ein bisschen weiter als die Geburt schreibe. Kommt drauf an, wie viele Reviews ich kriege °g°.

Samantha Potter: Ups, das hätte ich fast vergessen °g°. Das werde ich bestimmt bald noch mal aufgreifen. Danke für Lob. °schnell die roten Ohren versteck°

alle anderen Reviewern: Vielen lieben Dank für euer Feedback! Ich hab mich total gefreut.

**Widmung:**

Für meine Beta-Leser kissgirl und Obelix72. Vielen dank für eure Hilfe! Ohne euch würde ich wahrscheinlich absoluten Mist verzapfen. °ich duck mich mal°.

Denkt nicht, wenn etwas länger kein neues Chap kommt, dass ich die Story vergessen habe. Nein, das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Manchmal holt mich dann doch ein kreatives Loch ein. Deshalb schreibe ich dann meistens mal nen One-Shot.

Also, ich hoffe, dass ihr dabei bleibt! Schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review, ja? Dann kann ich vielleicht Dinge verbessern. Außerdem treiben mich Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ, an, weiter zu schreiben.

Eure LillyAmalia

* * *

* * *

**_Arztbesuche_**

Wie verabredet trafen sich Lily und James am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Eng aneinander geschmiegt gingen sie in Richtung Hogsmeade. Lily führte James durch die kleinen Gassen und blieb vor einem elfenbeinfarbenen Gebäude stehen. Auf der Plakette stand:

**Doktor med. Ivonne Spencer **

**Gynäkologin und Hebamme**

„Sicher, dass du mit willst? Du kannst auch gerne in den „Drei Besen" auf mich warten", hauchte Lily.

„Nein, keine Chance. Ich bleibe bei dir!"

* * *

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis sie an der Reihe waren, da es vormittags, um diese Zeit, eigentlich immer ziemlich ruhig war.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans!", begrüßte Doktor Spencer sie.

„Hallo! Ähm, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist James Potter. Er ist der Vater des Babys."

„Guten Tag Mister Potter!"

„Hallo!", James lächelte schüchtern und schüttelte die Hand der Ärztin.

„So, Miss Evans, legen Sie sich bitte dort auf die Liege. Ich würde Sie gerne untersuchen..."

Schon wenige Minuten später war die Ärztin fertig und sie nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz. Lily und James setzten sich davor.

„Noch ist Ihr Kind gesund..."

„Wie? Ist irgendwas mit dem Baby?", fragte Lily augenblicklich besorgt.

„Nein, aber Sie haben bisher zu wenig an Gewicht zugenommen und das überträgt sich auf Ihr Kind. Wenn Sie nicht bald zu nehmen, dann könnte es problematisch werden."

„Aber ich esse doch schon so viel", murmelte Lily verzweifelt.

„Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt kaum noch Zeiten, wo man Lily mal nicht essen sieht."

„Hmm, also, ich stelle Ihnen einen anderen Ernährungsplan zusammen. Halten Sie sich bitte daran und suchen Sie weiterhin Madame Pomfrey auf. Sie soll Ihr Gewicht überwachen."

„Okay."

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt... Mister Potter, könnten Sie uns Beide mal kurz alleine lassen?"

„Ähm... ja, natürlich. Ich warte draußen, Süße", verabschiedete sich James und ging.

* * *

„Miss Evans, reden Sie eigentlich mit Ihren Eltern über Ihre Schwangerschaft?"

„Nein", schluchzte Lily leise, „Meine Eltern starben letztes Jahr."

„Haben Sie eigentlich irgendjemanden, mit dem Sie darüber von Frau zu Frau reden können?"

„Nein."

„Hmm, ich finde, dass Sie dringend mit jemandem reden sollten... Ich glaube, ich kenne da jemanden." Dr. Spencer schrieb mit einer Feder eine Adresse auf ein Pergament. „Sie heißt Madlaine und hat selbst 2 Kinder. Sie spricht viel mit anderen Schwangeren, allerdings besteht sie darauf, dass niemand ihre Adresse kennt. Ich habe das Pergament mit einem Zauber belegt. Jede Eule wird Madlaine finden."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Lily und nahm den Zettel entgegen.

„Wir sehen uns dann in vier Wochen wieder."

„Okay, bis dann!"

* * *

„Hi Maus. Was hat die Ärztin noch mit dir besprochen?"

„Na ja, sie hat mir die Adresse von so einer Frau geben, mit der ich mal reden soll."

„Ach so."

„Komm, wir müssen weiter!"

* * *

Bevor Lily und James per Flohpulver in den „Tropfenden Kessel" reisten, aßen und tranken sie etwas in den „Drei Besen". Zusammen liefen die Beiden durch Muggel-London.

„Darling, wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

„Zu meinem anderen Arzt."

„Häh? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

„Na ja, ich weiß, dass Muggelärzte manchmal mehr Möglichkeiten haben, um das Baby zu untersuchen."

„Oh, ach so."

* * *

Schon wenige Minuten später saßen die Zwei im Untersuchungszimmer einer Muggel-Gynäkologin.

„Möchten Sie das Herz schlagen hören?"

„Oh, ja bitte", antworte Lily begeistert und schon ertönte ein regelmäßiges, schnelles Klopfen durch den sterilen Raum.

James drückte fest Lilys Hand. In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen standen Tränen, die kurz vor dem Ausbruch waren. Seine Unterlippe bebte leicht. Lily erwiderte den Druck mit ihrer Hand. Auch in ihren Augen waren Tränen und ein paar davon bahnten sich bereits den Weg über ihr Gesicht und tropften auf ihr Dekolté. Zärtlich wischte James diese Tränen mit seiner anderen Hand weg.

„Also, dem Kind geht soweit gut. Allerdings sollten Sie etwas mehr an Gewicht zulegen", erklärte die Ärztin.

„Ja, ich wei", antwortete Lily.

„So, ich denke, Sie können dann gehen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder!"

„Okay. Tschüss!", verabschiedeten sich Lily und James und sie reisten wieder nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Später saßen sie zusammen in Lilys Zimmer und unterhielten sich.

„Danke, dass du dabei warst, James. Das hat mir wirklich viel bedeutet."

„Ich sollte mich eher bedanken. Du machst mir mit diesem Baby so eine Freude. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir gemeinsam Eltern werden."

„Gern geschehen! Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich bin ziemlich geschafft und würde mich gerne etwas hinlegen. Das ganze Laufen ist ganz schön anstrengend geworden."

„Ja, natürlich. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?"

„Auf jeden Fall", versprach Lily.

James drückte Lily noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Lily schrieb währenddessen den ersten Brief an Madlaine...

* * *

Lily und James setzten sich beim Essen nebeneinander und erzählten ihren Freunden, was sie heute erlebt hatten. Auf einmal rauschte Professor McGonagall an ihnen vorbei in Richtung von Dumbledore. Cosi's, Lily's, Remus', Sirius' und James' Blicke folgten ihr. Ihre Professorin flüsterte Dumbledore etwas zu, weshalb er sofort seinen besorgten Blick zum Gryffindortisch schweifen ließ und schließlich erleichtert aufatmete. Die 5 Freunde sahen sich verwirrt an.

Nun kam die Hauslehrerin auf Lily und James zu und flüsterte leise: „Kommen Sie beide bitte mit in mein Büro."

Stumm folgten die Beiden ihrer Lehrerin und als sie endlich in McGonagall's Büro saßen, sah McGonagall sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Äh, ja natürlich, aber warum fragen Sie?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Nun, ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Ihre Muggel-Ärztin vor wenigen Stunden angegriffen wurde. Über der Praxis schwebt das Dunkle Mal."

„Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Lily.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten Ihnen beiden zu sagen, dass Sie in einer Woche zu ihm kommen sollen."

„In Ordnung", antwortete nun James, denn Lily war immer noch leichenblass.

Sanft berührte James den Arm seiner Freundin und sie verließen das Büro.

* * *

„Alles okay, Engel?", fragte James vorsichtig, während er sie in ihr Zimmer brachte.

„Ja, schon gut."

„Ähm, kann ich noch was für dich tun?"

„Könntest du den Brief für mich abschicken? Ich will jetzt einfach nur schlafen."

„Klar, kein Problem. Schlaf schön, Lily."

„Danke. Du auch." Lily schloss die Tür ab und legte sich schlafen.

* * *

* * *

So, das wars für heute. Das nächste Chap wird voraussichtlich „nur" ein Briefwechsel zwischen Madlaine und Lily sein. Na ja, vielleicht mischen Cosi und Co. auch noch mit...

Über eine Review würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen. °bettel° °Hundeaugen mach°.

Sorry, für die Formatierung. FF. net will nicht so wie ich es will °grummel°

Bye LillyAmalia


	13. Briefwechsel

Hallo!  
  
So, da bin ich schon mit einem neuen Chap! Ich hoffe, dass euch gefällt und ihr euch noch kurz Zeit nehmt, um mir eine kleine Review zu schreiben °bettel° und °Hundeaugen mach°. Ach ja, nochmals sorry, wegen der Formatierung! FF.net will immer noch nicht so, wie ich will °grummel°

**_Zu den Reviews:_**  
  
**Vamp:** Ui, sorry! Das wollte ich nicht °mit den Füßen scharr°. Na ja, irgendwie muss ich ja wohl die Prophezeiung reinbringen und da es ziemlich blöd wäre, wenn James und Lily in 9 Monaten so viel durch machen müssen... Ich hoffe, dass ich die Kurve gut bekommen habe. Ich versuche die Chaps wieder länger zu machen! Versprochen! Ich wollte euch jetzt nur nicht zu lange warten lassen.  
  
**Samantha Potter:** DANKE!!! °knuddel°. Klar schreib ich weiter! Die FF doch mein kleines Schätzchen! Ich werde sie 100 Prozentig zu Ende bringen, auch wenn die Welt untergehen sollte °g°. In diesem wird das Thema angesprochen... Ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu. Ich würde dich gerne mal was privat fragen. Könntest du mir mal ne E-mail ( B.Torres.Voyager(at)web.de ) schicken? Geht um ne neue FF. meine Beta-Leser haben unentschieden gestimmt °heul°.  
  
**Ara2000:** Danke! Werde ich auf jeden Fall machen!  
  
**Obelix72:** Das mit Letizia ist eher Zufall. Ich steh zur Zeit echt auf diesen Namen °g°. Wenn ich mal nen Namen mag, dann kriegt fast jede Person ihn... 

**MaLa:** Erst einmal danke für die Review! Ich geb ja zu, dass ich ein wenig mit den Schwangerschaftssymptomen übertreibe, aber irgendwie steh ich auf Drama... Es ist auf jeden Fall Harry. Die Schwangerschaft dauert von November bis Juli. Mir ist leider zu spät aufgefallen, dass ich HP5 vergessen habe einzubauen, deshalb kommt es jetzt fast Schlag auf Schlag. Ich denke, dass ich vielleicht ein paar Sachen weglassen muss, aber sonst halte ich alle 5 HP Bücher ein. Ich hoffe, dass dir das neue Chap auch gefällt! Ach ja, danke fürs Kompliment °rot werd°. Ich schreib schon seit Jahren und es hat immer tierisch Spaß gemacht.

**Widmung:** Für meine Beta-Leser!!!!!! Danke ihr beiden!!!! Ohne euch wäre alles voller Fehler. Mein Gott haben gestern meine Ohren geschlackert, als ich das Chap verbessert hab. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**_Briefwechsel_**

**_  
  
_**  
Liebe Madlaine!  
  
Ich denke, dass Sie sich wundern werden, warum eine Fremde Ihnen einen Brief schreibt. Nun, Doktor Spencer hat mir Ihren Namen geben und wollte, dass ich mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehme.  
  
Ich heiße Lily Amalia Evans, bin 17 Jahre alt und bin im 5. Monat schwanger. Leider habe ich keinen, mit dem ich über ‚Frauenprobleme' während der Schwangerschaft reden kann. Meine Eltern kamen erst vor kurzem ums Leben. Ich vermisse die Beiden sehr und die Schwangerschaft macht mir zusätzlich noch Probleme. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Schwester. Sie hat mir erst kürzlich klar gemacht, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll. Ihr Kind solle nicht von ‚Freaks', wie mir wissen. Sie schrieb es mir, da sie selbst zur Zeit schwanger ist. Petunia mochte mich noch nie und als damals der Brief von Hogwarts kam, wurde alles noch schlimmer. Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich eine Muggel-Geborene bin.  
  
Mein Freund und Vater meines ungeborenen Kindes, James Potter, ist so lieb zu mir, seit er von dem Baby weiß. Ständig wuselt er nun um mich herum und nervt. Allerdings kann ich es ihm auch nicht verübeln, da ich weiß, wie sehr er mich liebt, und das schon seit fast 4 Jahren. Dieses Kind erfüllt all meine und seine Wünsche. Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Hochzeit, aber das habe ich bereits vermasselt. James machte mir bei Albus Dumbledore's Geburtstagsfeier einen Antrag, aber ich lehnte ab, da ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt von ihm getrennt hatte. Durch einen Zufall oder auch Unfall sind wir wieder zusammen und erst seit ein paar Tagen weiß er, dass ich schwanger bin.  
  
Heute habe ich erfahren, dass ich bisher zu wenig zugenommen habe und dass es dem Baby schaden könnte. Ich habe solche Angst, dass dem Kleinen etwas passiert! Ich hätte es schon öfter fast verloren. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Kind irgendwann nicht mehr da sein könnte. Das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen und was würde James erst sagen?!  
  
Irgendetwas liegt heute hier in Hogwarts in der Luft. Die Lehrer patrouillieren schon die ganze Zeit. Und Dumbledore und McGonagall beobachten mich so komisch... Das bereitet mir noch mehr Sorgen.  
  
Hmm, aber nun zurück zur Schwangerschaft. Immerhin haben Sie bestimmt was Besseres vor, als sich die Sorgen eines Teenagers anzuhören.  
  
Ich habe einfach vor allem Angst, was das Baby betrifft. Was ist, wenn mir und James etwas passiert? Was geschieht mit dem Kind? Es hätte keinen Verwandten mehr, da weder meine noch James' Verwandte noch leben. Und Sirius, James' bester Freund, würde ich nicht so gerne das Sorgerecht übertragen. Dafür ist er einfach zu kindisch. Dann gäbe es noch Remus, er ist sehr nett und auch sehr verantwortungsvoll. Er würde sich gut um das Kind kümmern, aber er ist ein Werwolf... Peter kenne ich nicht, deshalb fällt dieser auch weg. Nun bliebe da noch meine beste Freundin Cosette. Sie ist echt lieb, aber sie ist jung und muss sich eh schon viel um ihre Geschwister sorgen. Da kann ich ihr nicht auch noch mein Kind andrehen, oder?  
  
Ich habe auch Angst vor der Geburt. Tut es sehr weh? Ich kann mir das alles gar nicht vorstellen, wie es abläuft, auch wenn Doktor Spencer mir schon alles erklärt hat. Ich fürchte mich vor den Schmerzen. Was ist, wenn bei der Geburt etwas schief läuft und das Kleine vielleicht sogar stirbt?  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisen ständig nur um das Baby, die Geburt und den Tod. Ich kann einfach nichts dagegen machen, aber ich will diese Gedanken los werden! Ich will mir nicht mehr vorstellen, was passieren könnte. Die ganze Situation ist mir mindestens 10 Größen zu groß! Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, das Amt der Schulsprecherin aufzugeben. Ich brauche mehr Zeit für mich, damit ich nachdenken kann.  
  
Ich fühle mich so alleine, obwohl sich so viele Menschen um mich sorgen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist einfach so.  
  
Ich will wieder leben.  
  
Ich will wieder atmen können.  
  
Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.  
  
Können Sie mir helfen?  
  
Oh, Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie so lange aufgehalten habe, aber ich musste einfach mal alles los werden. Ich kann mit meinen Freunden einfach nicht darüber reden. Sie würden mich bestimmt nicht verstehen...  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Lily Evans

# - # - #

Liebe Lily!  
  
Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ziemlich überrascht war, als ich deinen Brief erhielt. Allerdings weiß ich, dass Doktor Spencer meinen Namen nur heraus gibt, wenn es wirklich ein Notfall ist. Als ich deinen Brief las, brauchte ich erst einmal Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass du 17 Jahre alt bist und sehr tiefgründige Dinge geschrieben hast.  
  
Mir tut das mit deinen Eltern sehr leid. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht mehr allzu sehr darunter leidest. Ich bitte dich, nimm dir das, was deine Schwester dir geschrieben hat, nicht zu Herzen. So etwas ist einfach nur einfältig und nicht gut durchdacht. Ich frage mich, wie jemand so grausam zu seiner Schwester sein kann. Wenn meine Kinder so gewesen wären, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht gewusst, was ich hätte unternehmen sollen.  
  
Ich möchte mich ein wenig näher vorstellen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich möchte nur meinen Vornamen Preis geben. Es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme für meine Familie. In diesen Zeiten kann man leider gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Also, mein Name ist Madlaine und ich bin schon ziemlich alt... Meine beiden Töchter Mary, 20, und Letizia, 15, sind mein ganzer Stolz. Da ich durch meinen Beruf leider nur sehr wenig Zeit für sie habe, leben sie bei meinem Ex-Mann Scott in Deutschland. Mary ist allerdings auch sehr oft in Schottland, da sie dort arbeitet. Ich sehe die Drei meistens zu Weihnachten und im Sommer.  
  
So, wie du deinen Freund, James, beschrieben hast, scheint es ja sehr gut zwischen euch zu laufen. Ich glaube, er wird, wenn er wieder so weit ist, noch einen Heiratsantrag machen. Weil, wenn ihr zum Zeitpunkt, als er dir den ersten Antrag gemacht hat, wirklich getrennt wart und er es trotzdem gewagt hat, liebt er dich bestimmt sehr. Er würde dich jetzt nicht einfach sitzen lassen, weil er glücklich mit der Frau seiner Träume ist. Außerdem, sieh es mal so: Wenn er jetzt die Schule verlässt, dann hat er keinen Abschluss.  
  
Nun zu deiner Schulsituation: Wie schon gesagt, die Zeiten sind schlimm und man muss vorsichtig sein. Sei froh, dass sich die Lehrer deiner Schule Sorgen um die Schüler machen. Besonders um dich. Immerhin bist du schwanger; Du trägst ein neues Leben unter deinem Herzen. Das ist etwas besonderes, vor allem an einer Schule. Ich kenne Albus Dumbledore flüchtig. Er ist ein fabelhafter Mann und würde alles für die Sicherheit seiner Schüler, Freunde, Verwandte und auch Fremden machen.  
  
Auch wenn du es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen kannst, aber ich denke, Dumbledore fühlt sich für dich und dein Baby verantwortlich. Er liebt Kinder über alles. Deswegen hat er wahrscheinlich noch immer einige kindische Angewohnheiten. Aber sein Verantwortungssinn ist nicht zu toppen.  
  
Ich vermute, dass du bereits mit deinen Lehrern über die Schwangerschaft gesprochen hast. Sie werden es dir sicher nicht verübeln, wenn du das Amt der Schulsprecherin niederlegst. Bitte doch einfach deine Hauslehrerin um ein paar freie Tage. Sie wird es bestimmt verstehen, wenn du ihr erklärst, dass du nachdenken musst, weil du dich mit der aktuellen Situation nicht ganz zu Recht kommst. Du und dein Kind gehen vor und deine Lehrer wissen das!  
  
Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ein paar Tage mit meiner Tochter Mary verbringen würdest. Sie arbeitet in einem Mutter – Kindheim. Sie könnte mir dir reden oder auch nur zuhören. Ich würde dich ja auch gerne treffen, aber mein Beruf spannt mich ziemlich ein. Allerdings könnte ich von Freitagabend bis Sonntagabend zu euch stoßen. In meinem Haus könntest du alles machen, was du willst. Wenn du möchtest kannst du z.B. einfach nur faul rumliegen oder schwimmen gehen. Keiner würde dich zu irgendetwas zwingen.  
  
Das mit dem Gewicht klingt wirklich nicht gut. Ich bitte dich, halte dich an Doktor Spencers Vorschriften. Wenn du das machst, dann dürfte sich das Problem schnell wieder einrenken. Ich empfehle dir, dich sooft wie nur möglich dich aus zu ruhen. Es dauert zwar noch bis zur Geburt, aber dein Körper sollte jetzt schon beginnen, Kraftreserven zu speichern. Ich will dir nichts vormachen, denn wenn ich lügen würde, würde es dir nichts nützen. Der letzte Schwangerschaftsmonat wird sehr anstrengend und mühsam. Die Geburt ist bestimmt nicht angenehm und es wird sehr schmerzen. Und diese Schmerzen werden dich vielleicht mehrere Stunden in Schach halten, doch wenn du dann dein Kind endlich in den Armen hältst, vergisst du alle Schmerzen. So war es auf jeden Fall bei mir.  
  
Bitte, denke nicht so negativ. Was sollte dir zustoßen, dass jemand auf dein Kind aufpassen muss? Sollte dir oder James etwas geschehen, dann, so denke ich, wird es bestimmt jemanden geben, der sich um das Baby kümmern wird und sollte sich keiner verantwortlich fühlen (was ich bezweifle), dann werde ich das Sorgerecht beantragen.  
  
Mir machen diese drei Sätze („Ich will wieder leben. Ich will wieder atmen können. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.") am Ende deines Briefes Angst. Sie klingen so depressiv. Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch: Ich will dir nichts böses, aber das beunruhigt mich. Ich bitte dich deswegen nochmals: Komm ein paar Tage zu Mary und mir nach Hause. Ich will dir helfen. Wenn du möchtest, dann rede ich mit dem Schulleiter und sage ihm, dass es wichtig ist, dass du mal ausspannst.  
  
Lily, du hast mich nicht im Geringsten gestört. Ich bin froh, dass du mir geschrieben hast! Du kannst dich jederzeit bei mir melden, egal ob es jetzt Probleme bei der Schwangerschaft, mit Freunden oder der Schule sind. Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen dir zu helfen! Versprochen! Ach, ich habe noch eine Bitte: Duze mich bitte. Ich fühle mich sonst noch älter, als ich eh schon bin.  
  
Viele Grüße  
  
Madlaine

# - # - #

Liebe Madlaine!  
  
Vielen Dank für deine Antwort! Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir antwortest. Ich habe mich so über den Brief gefreut! Ich danke dir für dein offenes ‚Ohr'. Ich habe vor zwei Tagen mit Professor McGonagall geredet. Komischerweise hat sie mich nicht einmal überrascht angeschaut, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nicht Schulsprecherin sein will. Sie hat einfach nur okay gesagt.  
  
Ich würde sehr gerne zu dir und Mary kommen. Deswegen habe ich auch schon gefragt. Ich dürfte diesen Freitag für eine Woche weg. Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich kurzfristig ist, aber ich hoffe, dass das für dich okay ist.  
  
Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich heute so kurz fasse, aber ich muss gleich zum Unterricht und ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich danach für mich habe. Es geht keinen meiner Freunde an, was und wem ich schreibe. Sie würden mir nur Vorwürfe machen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich mich eher einer ‚Fremden' anvertraue, anstatt ihnen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Lily

# - # - #

Liebe Lily!  
  
Das mit Freitag geht in Ordnung. Ich werde dich abholen. Sei um 16 Uhr im Büro deiner Hauslehrerin. Ich werde dich dort treffen. Abendessen gibt es bei mir. Sag aber bitte James Bescheid, dass du ein paar Tage nicht in der Schule bist. Er soll sich doch nicht unnötig Sorgen machen.  
  
Wir sehen uns Freitag!  
  
Viele liebe Grüße  
  
Madlaine

# - # - #

Liebe Madlaine!  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich dir bis Freitag nicht schreiben, aber heute ist etwas passiert. Ich bin so fertig. Jetzt weiß jeder in der Schule, dass ich schwanger bin! Das ist so eine Demütigung!  
  
James und ich sind Arm in Arm auf einer Couch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und da wir die letzten waren, konnte uns keiner rechtzeitig wecken, bevor alle aufgewacht sind. Meine Robe lag neben der Couch und ich hatte nur ein Spagettiträgertop und eine alte Jogginghose an. Na ja und den Bauch konnte man so deutlich sehen.  
  
Irgendwann standen die ersten Schüler auf und dummerweise kam Linda Ward zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickte uns. Sie hat eins und eins zusammen gezählt und hat allen gesagt, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin!  
  
Ich bin so fertig! Ich wollte nicht, dass es alle wissen. Dazu hatte Linda nicht das Recht! Ich bin so zornig und sauer!  
  
Als James, Cosette, Remus, Sirius, Peter und ich zum Frühstück gegangen sind wusste es bereits die ganze Schule. Ich bin sofort in mein Zimmer getürmt und nun schreibe ich dir. Ich habe beschlossen, heute nicht zum Unterricht zu gehen. Ich werde heute nirgendwo hingehen. Cosette hat versprochen, mir immer was zu essen zu bringen.  
  
Sorry, aber ich musste das los werden. Jetzt fühle ich mich wenigstens etwas besser.  
  
Bye Lily

# - # - #

Liebe Lily!  
  
Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Diese Linda hätte dir die Chance geben können, es selber zu sagen. Ich hoffe, dass dich deine Mitschüler dich deswegen jetzt nicht meiden. Das wäre wirklich schlimm. Du kannst so dankbar für deine Freunde sein. Nachdem was du mir bereits über Cosette berichtet hast, scheint sie ein anständiges Mädchen zu sein.  
  
Lass dich von keinem so demütigen und halt weiterhin die Ohren steif! Du bist stark und schaffst das! Und wenn nicht, was ich aber bezweifle, dann rede mit jemanden über deine Gefühle und Probleme! Du kannst dich jederzeit an mich wenden!  
  
Wir sehen uns morgen! Dann können wir weiter reden.  
  
Bis morgen dann!  
  
Madlaine

# - # - #

Am Freitagmittag machte sich Lily schließlich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. Als sie eintrat, fiel ihr eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren auf. Diese ging sofort einen Schritt auf Lily zu.  
  
„Hi! Du musst Lily Evans sein. Ich bin Mary Clarkson. Meine Mum wollte dich ja abholen, aber ihr ist kurzfristig etwas dazwischen gekommen."  
  
„Oh", erwiderte Lily bedrückt.  
  
„Aber wenn du willst kannst du trotzdem gerne mitkommen. Ich könnte mich auch gut um dich kümmern. Mum hat mir ein wenig darüber erzählt, was du ihr geschrieben hast! Hey, aber keine Panik! Sie hat mir nicht alles erzählt. Nur ein bisschen."  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
„Weißt du, ich kenne viele schwangere Mädchen in deinem Alter. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch mal mit ihnen reden."  
  
„Professor...?"Lily schaute ihre Lehrerin fragend an.  
  
„Lily, gehen Sie ruhig! Ein paar freie Tage werden Ihnen gut tun."  
  
„Danke... Okay, ich komme mit."  
  
„Super! Dann komm. Wir reisen per Flohpulver."

# - # - #

Wenige Minuten später standen Mary und Lily in einem großen Salon. Sofort brachte Mary Lily in ihr Zimmer.  
  
„Hier, das ist dein Zimmer. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann ruf einfach nach Phil. Er ist ein Angestellter. Er bringt dich nachher zum Speisezimmer und nach dem Essen zeige ich dir das Haus, okay?"  
  
„In Ordnung!"  
  
„Dann lass ich dich mal ein wenig alleine."  
  
**_TBC_**

* * *

Ach ja, es könnte jetzt wieder ein wenig mit dem neuen Chap dauern, da ich nächste Woche Englisch, Deutsch, Chemie und Erdkunde schreiben außerdem muss ich noch 2 Chaps von ner Story ins deutsche übersetzen. Also bitte nicht böse, wenn es etwas dauert! °fleh°  
  
Bye LillyAmalia 

EDIT: Mein Rechner ist in Reperatur, also dauert es noch ein bisschen länger °heul°


	14. Mary, Alison, Laura, Fantine

Hallo!

Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht früher geupdatet habe! Sorry!!! Könnt ihr mir noch mal verzeihen? °auf die Knie schmeiß°. Ich hatte ziemliche Probleme in der Schule: Man sollte meinen, dass sich Schülerinnen der 9.Klasse benehmen können, aber nein! Bei mir drehen die voll durch: Alles unter dem Motto: „Mama, die hat gesagt, dass ich doof bin!".  
  
Ich versuch jetzt wieder schneller zu sein! Hab mir nämlich nen Zeitplan zum FF schreiben aufgestellt. Da sind all meine FFs eingebracht, auch mein neues Schätzchen „Who I Am". Allerdings dauert es noch bis die veröffentlicht wird!  
  
Ich möchte noch mal kurz Werbung für meinen Songfic „Si no te hubieras ido" machen. Würde mich sehr über eine Review freuen! Link findet ihr in meinem Profil. (Die Story ist hier online!)  
  
**_Zu den Reviews:  
_**  
**Obelix72:** Danke! Englisch und Deutsch sind sehr gut gelaufen (beides 2 °freu°). Von den anderen Fächern haben wir noch nichts gehört °grummel°. Zum Glück gibt es am 21.7.04 endlich Zeugnisse!  
  
**Kissymouse:** Danke! Klar hat Lily James bescheid gesagt und dieser kleine Urlaub hilft ihr. Was die anderen gesagt haben?! – Kommt im nächsten Chap!  
  
**AREW-Fan:** Okay. Ich lass sie weniger leiden! Bei mir fließen 4 Schreibadern: Drama, Liebe, Zeitungsstil und unbewusste Hilfestellungen. Das ist gar nicht so einfach alles zu kombinieren °g°. Ich werde mir Mühe geben! Versprochen!  
  
**Vamp:** Es waren doch 5 Stück in einer Woche. Ich war am verzweifeln. Ich habe ab dem 21.7. endlich Ferien. °jubel°.  
  
**Ara2000:** Danke! Die Story ist mein kleiner Liebling! Ich liebe einfach das Paring Lily/James... Nur leider gibt es davon so wenig Storys... Ich schreibe nächstes Wochenende an Love Hurts weiter, aber ich kann dir noch nicht sagen wann ich damit fertig werde. Die fällt mir unwahrscheinlich schwer.  
  
**Sams:** Danke!!!! Die Erklärung mit dem Namen hatte ich für dieses Kapitel geplant. Das ist so eines der ersten Dinge dort!  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews **MaLa** und **padfoot13**!

So, und jetzt geht es endlich weiter! Viel Spaß! Ich freue mich über jede Review!

* * *

„Lily! Aufstehen!", sagte nach einiger Zeit eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
Lily drehte sich um, murrte etwas und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, aber diese Stimme ließ sie nicht in Ruhe.  
  
„Lily! Du musst aufstehen!", beharrte nun die Stimme und betonte das ‚musst' besonders.  
  
Langsam kehrten die Lebensgeister in Lily zurück. Noch ganz verschlafen rieb sie sich über ihre grünen Augen und setzte sich so schnell es ging auf. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Mary, die neben dem Sofa, auf dem sie selber saß, stand.  
  
„Oh, was ist denn los, Mary? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Lily nervös.  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig! Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich wollte dich nur zum Abendessen abholen. Mum hat mich angewiesen, dass ich unbedingt auf deine Ernährung aufpassen soll. Nun ja und deswegen bin ich hier!"  
  
„Ach so... Ähm, wie spät ist es denn? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wie ich mich hingelegt habe."Lily lachte schüchtern auf.  
  
„Wir haben 18.30 Uhr."  
  
„Uff, schon so spät? Ich gehe nur noch mal eben kurz ins Badezimmer und komme dann nach."  
  
„Ist okay. Ich warte vor der Tür auf dich."

* * *

Bereits wenige Minuten später verließ Lily ihr Zimmer und ging gemeinsam mit Mary ins Esszimmer.  
  
„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Deine Eule ist vorhin angekommen. Ich habe ihr den Brief abgenommen. Sie ist jetzt in der Haus-Eulerei. Hier, der Brief."  
  
„Vielen Dank. Sag mal, essen wir beide alleine?", erkundigte sich Lily.  
  
„Nein. Ein paar der Mädchen essen immer mit mir. Sie müssten jetzt eigentlich bald kommen."  
  
„Darf ich dich mal was Persönliches fragen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Frag mich alles, was du wissen willst, auch wenn es sehr persönlich sein sollte. Ich werde versuchen, dir so gut es geht zu antworten."  
  
„Ähm, okay. Warum hast du mir eigentlich deinen Nachnamen gesagt? Ich meine, deine Mutter schrieb mir, dass sie ihren Nachnamen nicht verrät, weil es zu gefährlich sei."  
  
„Mum gibt ihren vollen Namen nicht gerne raus... Und ich bin ziemlich locker drauf und außerdem bin ich seit fast 2 Jahren verheiratet. Mein Mann ist aber gerade auf Geschäftsreise."  
  
„Ach so... Ähm, weißt du, warum deine Mutter doch keine Zeit hat? Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Nun, 4 Typen auf ihrer Arbeit haben ziemlich Mist gebaut und jetzt muss Mum sich darum kümmern. Sie war echt fuchsteufelswild, als ich vorhin mit ihr geredet habe. Die vier Typen tun mir wirklich Leid!"  
  
„Wieso denn?"  
  
„Na ja, wenn Mum erst einmal sauer wird, dann gnade Gott dem armen Opfer... Außerdem stellen die ständig irgendetwas an..."  
  
„Klingt echt beruhigend!"  
  
„Stimmt!"  
  
Beide lachten laut, als 3 Mädchen, deren Bäuche ziemlich gerundet waren, ins Esszimmer kamen.  
  
„Hi! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr!", meinte Mary. „Also, ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass Mum heute Besuch bekommt und da sie leider verhindert ist, kümmern wir uns jetzt ein wenig um Lily."  
  
Die drei nickten stumm.  
  
„Hallo! Ich bin Alison und das sind Laura und Fantine."  
  
„Ähm, hallo", antwortete Lily zaghaft, „ich bin Lily Evans."  
  
Die vier gaben sich die Hand und als Fantine Lily die Hand schüttelte, sagte sie: „Nenn mich doch bitte Fanny oder Tine. Ich mag meinen Namen nicht besonders."  
  
„Klar, mach ich!"

* * *

Schließlich machten sich die 5 über das Essen her und später setzten sie sich alle in einen großen Salon.  
  
„Lily, erzählst du uns ein wenig von dir?", fragte Tine vorsichtig, denn sie wusste, dass nicht alle gerne über sich berichten. Sie selber tat es nicht gerne.  
  
„Äh..."  
  
„Du brauchst aber nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Jeder erzählt nur das, was er von sich preisgeben will. Als ich z.B. hier her gekommen bin, war hier ein Mädchen, sie hieß Jennifer, und sie hat überhaupt nichts von sich erzählt. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, wir werden deine Entscheidung respektieren!", erzählte Laura.  
  
„Okay... Na ja, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und besuche das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts."  
  
„Hogwarts? Da geht auch eine Cousine zweiten Grades von mir hin. Vielleicht kennst du sie ja: Ihr Name ist Cosette Cadora", meinte Fantine.  
  
„Ja natürlich kenne ich sie! Cosi ist meine beste Freundin! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Cousine hat! Sie erzählt nicht sehr viel über sich."  
  
„Da kann ich mich ihr nur anschließen! Unsere Familie ist nicht grade so super. Jeder hält sich ziemlich bedeckt."  
  
„Na ja ich habe es eh schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben sie danach zu fragen. Wenn sie was erzählen will, dann kann sie jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, aber ich nerve sie damit nicht mehr."  
  
„Du Lily, was ist denn mit dem Vater des Kindes? Weiß er, dass du schwanger bist und dass er der Vater ist?", fragte Alison.  
  
„Ja, er weiß beides..."Lily holte tief Luft, um endlich auszusprechen, was ihr widerfahren war. „Ein paar Schüler überraschten mich vor einigen Wochen in einem dunklen, abgelegenen Korridor. Sie legten einen Schweigezauber über mich und haben mich gefoltert. Ich dachte schon es sei mit mir und dem Baby aus, aber dann hat James mich gefunden und mich gerettet. In den folgenden Tagen war er ständig bei mir und dann habe ich es ihm gesagt... Ich war so froh, dass er das Baby auch will und mich nicht verachtet, weil ich es ihm so spät gesagt habe!"  
  
„Oh! Das ist echt süß von ihm! Ich wünschte mein Freund hätte genauso reagiert", erwiderte Laura.  
  
„Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„Nun, ich habe mich so gefreut von Steve ein Baby zu bekommen. Ich habe es ihm natürlich sofort gesagt und er hat einfach so die Biege gemacht! Jetzt muss ich gucken, wie ich über die Runden komme, deshalb lebe ich auch in diesem Mutter-Kind-Heim. Das macht die ganze Situation erträglicher."  
  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid!", nuschelte Lily, während sie ihren Kopf senkte. Allerdings sah sie wieder auf, als Laura meinte:  
  
„Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Es war gut, dass er gegangen ist. Wer weiß, was er wohlmöglich mit dem Kind gemacht hätte? So habe ich wenigstens die Sicherheit, dass er nicht verantwortungsbewusst genug ist."  
  
„Ähm, wäre es schlimm, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe? Ich bin ziemlich geschafft", erklärte Lily.  
  
„Hey, das ist doch in Ordnung! Komm, ich bring dich in dein Zimmer."

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Mary machte sich Lily auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
„Lily, die Mädchen gehen nach dem Frühstück immer schwimmen. Möchtest du da vielleicht mitkommen?"  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
„Keiner wird dich dort wegen deines Aussehens auslachen! Das Schwimmbad gehört dem Mutter-Kind-Heim. Es sind also nur Fantine, Laura und Alison und ich da."  
  
„Okay, ich komme mit. Sind eigentlich nur diese drei im Heim?"  
  
„Ja. Ich finde es besser, wenn es nur eine sehr kleine Gruppe ist. So kann ich besser auf jeden Einzelnen eingehen."  
  
„Könnte ich vielleicht auch hier her kommen, wenn ich die Schule fertig habe? Ich habe Angst während des letzten Monats alleine zu sein und ich weiß auch nicht wirklich wie es nach der Geburt weitergehen soll."  
  
„Natürlich kannst du kommen! Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst."  
  
„Und was ist mit James? Ich weiß nicht, wie es nach der Schule aussieht."  
  
„Entweder er kommt dich besuchen oder er zieht auch hier ein. So könnt ihr beide euch an die neue Situation gewöhnen."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Gern geschehen!"  
  
Lily betrat ihr Zimmer und legte sich, nach einem ausgiebigen Bad, in ihr Bett. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, war sie schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

* * *

Sorry, aber das war es schon! Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich noch ein Chap vor dem Urlaub schaffe. Spätestens in 4 Wochen kriegt ihr das nächste! Versprochen! Vielleicht auch schon früher, wenn ich bei unseren Vermietern (der Ferienwohnung) mal an den PC darf. 


	15. Gespräche

Huhu!

So, hier ist endlich das neue Chap! Ich habe beschlossen noch etwa 5 bis 10 Chaps zu schreiben und dann ist Schluss mit Big Trouble! Aber bevor ihr mich killt: Es geht weiter! Zusammen mit meinem Beta Obelix72 werde ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Der Titel steht bereits fest: „Fever". Sie spielt nach dem 5. HP Band und basiert auf Big Trouble. Den genauen Link für die FF werde ich euch noch geben!

**Reviews:**

**Samantha Potter:** Vielen Dank rot werd. Und welche Story würdest du gerne lesen? liebfrag

**kissgirl:** Dir auch vielen Dank!!!! Tja, du bist ja einer der ersten, die das neue Chap lesen! gg.... Hey, alles ok mit dir? Hab von dir gar keine Antwort bekommen...

**Tashira:** Danke! Na ja, mit dem schnell schreiben geb ich mir echt Mühe, aber so langsam hab ich kaum noch Lust, aber ich werde die FF fertig schreiben! Versprochen!

**So, nun geht es aber endlich los!:**

* * *

Am Samstagmorgen war James als erster aus dem siebten Jahrgang des Hauses Gryffindor wach. Völlig übermüdet und ziemlich lustlos schleppte er sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, die zu so einer frühen Morgenstunde, denn es war erst 7 Uhr, noch sehr leer war. Nur vereinzelt saßen einige Frühaufsteher an den Haustischen und aßen schweigend die erste Mahlzeit des Tages.

Dort angekommen, ließ er sich am hintersten Ende, also direkt an der Tür, des Gryffindortisches nieder, nahm sich einen Toast und knabberte gedankenverloren an dem trockenen Stück Brot.

Fast zwei Stunden später stießen Cosi, Remus, Sirius und Peter zu ihm. Noch immer hielt er dasselbe Stück Toast in seiner rechten Hand und starrte einfach vor sich hin.

„Hey, Erde an Krone! Du kannst jetzt wieder zum Landeanflug ansetzen! Der Mond ist dir nicht böse, wenn du gehst!", meinte Sirius, während er sich setzte und mit der Hand vor James Gesicht rum fuchtelte, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Allmählich, wenn auch nur sehr langsam, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

„Hi", begrüßte James seine besten Freunde.

„Sag mal, Kumpel, was ist denn los mit dir? Es ist doch nicht normal, wenn du vor uns wach bist! Sonst müssen wir doch immer auf dich warten und nicht umgekehrt! Warte, lass mich raten: Es ist wegen Lily, oder?", stellte Remus ihn zu Rede und er bekam nur ein Knurren als Antwort.

„Ach komm schon! Sie ist doch nur für ein paar Tage nicht hier! Außerdem braucht sie auch mal ein wenig Zeit für sich! Immerhin ist sie mit 17 Jahren schwanger, geht noch zur Schule und bringt in knapp 4 Monaten euer erstes gemeinsames Kind zur Welt! Was willst du eigentlich mehr?!", fragte Cosi.

„Cosi, der errechnete Geburtstermin ist in genau 3 Monaten... Was ich will? Ich will wieder zu Lily!", knurrte James aufgebracht und stand auf.

„James, jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Weißt du eigentlich, wie egoistisch du gerade bist? Lily hat es seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern nicht besonders leicht gehabt! Und jetzt, wo sie schwanger ist, ist es vielleicht am schwersten für sie! Ich denke, es ist nicht sehr hilfreich für sie, wenn du hier rumbockst und dich wie ein kleines verbohrtes Kind verhältst! Überleg dir doch mal, warum sie vor ein paar Tagen das Amt der Schulsprecherin abgelegt hat! Reiß dich endlich am Riemen!", donnerte, der sonst so ruhige, Remus. Peter verdrückte sich daraufhin quiekend, wie eine Ratte, aus der Großen Halle.

James beruhigte sich dank der Standpauke langsam wieder und murmelte: „Sorry, aber ich vermisse Lily so sehr! Sie und das Baby sind einfach alles für mich. Nicht einmal meine Eltern und, so leid es mir auch tut, Sirius reichen nicht an die Beiden ran."

„Hey, Kumpel, das wissen wir doch alle... Nur mal so ne Frage: Siehst du sie nicht morgen wieder?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ach ja! Stimmt, das habe ich vollkommen vergessen! Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, Tatze!"Das brachte die Freunde erneut zum Lachen.

„Das haben wir gemerkt! Du, sag mal, weißt du was Dumbledore von Lily und dir will?", fragte Cosi.

„Öhm, nee, keine Ahnung. Wir werden es ja morgen sehen."James zuckte mit den Schultern und alle vier verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle und steuerten den See an.

* * *

„Hi", murmelte Lily leise, als sie das Esszimmer betrat. Alison, Laura und Mary beobachteten die junge Frau amüsiert.

„Oh, auch schon unter den Lebenden?", gluckste Laura vergnügt. „Wir waren schon am überlegen, ob wir dich wecken gehen, aber Mary hat uns davon abgehalten."

„Häh? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof. Wie spät ist es denn?", erkundigte sich Lily verwundert.

„Wir haben bereits 11.30 Uhr, Schlafmütze!"

„Oh! Aber warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt? Ich hätte frühstücken müssen!", empörte sich Lily.

„Ganz ruhig, Lily. Ich dachte mir, dass es dir mal gut tun würde, wenn du ausschläfst. Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, wie es bei dir in der Schule aussieht. Wenn du einmal nicht frühstückst, ist das nicht so schlimm – warte, bevor du was sagst: Ich weiß, dass du eine bestimmte Diät verschrieben bekommen hast – aber du hast gestern vollkommen fertig ausgesehen", mischte sich nun Mary ein.

„Sorry, tut mir echt leid... Ich bin in letzter Zeit so empfindlich..."In Lilys smaragdgrünen Augen blinkten Tränen auf, doch sie suchten sich nicht den Weg ins Freie.

„Shh, es ist doch alles in Ordnung! Weder ich noch die Mädchen sind dir böse. Das liegt nicht an dir persönlich. Das war jetzt mehr eine Überreaktion deiner Hormone."Mary ging auf Lily zu und nahm diese leicht in den Arm um ihr ein wenig Trost und Schutz zu vermitteln.

„Danke... Ähm, wo ist denn Fantine?"

„Tine geht es heute nicht besonders gut. Das liegt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit daran, dass ihr Kind jetzt jeder Zeit kommen könnte", erklärte Alison.

In diesem Moment deckte sich der Tisch von alleine und die 4 Frauen setzten sich und aßen ausgiebig zu Mittag.

* * *

Am Nachmittag saßen Mary und Lily in der großen, geräumigen Bibliothek, in der die prall gefüllten Bücherregalen bis unter die Decke reichten. Lily hatte sich in einem Ohrensessel niedergelassen und Mary hatte sich so halb auf ein Sofa gelegt.

„Du, Lily, ich hab keine Ahnung was du genau bisher mit deiner Ärztin wegen der Geburt besprochen hast, weil ich dir eventuell etwas helfen könnte. Weißt du z.B. auf was du bei der Auswahl einer Klinik achten solltest, wenn du nicht hier entbinden solltest?"

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und hörte ihrer neuen Freundin aufmerksam zu.

„Hmm, okay, dann fangen wir einfach mal von vorne an. Ich sag dir jetzt alles was du wissen musst, aber ich werde dir auch noch Info-Material geben. Bei der Auswahl einer geeigneten Geburtsklinik solltest du auf diese Fragen antworten können: Ist jederzeit ein erfahrener Geburtshelfer verfügbar? Wie viele und welche Medikamente werden verwendet? Ist die Klinik auf einen Kaiserschnitt oder andere Eingriffe bei Komplikationen eingestellt? – Eine Frage, die besonders schwerwiegend ist, wenn der Arzt mit eventuellen Risiken rechnet. – Wie oft macht man den Dammschnitt? Wird die natürliche und sanfte Geburt gefördert? Muss die Frau die ganze Zeit über liegen oder kann sie ihre Geburtsposition selbst wählen? Darf der Vater anwesend sein? Gibt es eine Kinderstation oder ist ständig ein Kinderarzt zu erreichen? Wird das Baby sofort nach der Geburt zum Stillen angelegt? Wird die Mutter beim Stillen unterstützt? Na ja, du kannst natürlich auch zu Hause entbinden, aber das müsstest du mit deiner Hebamme absprechen. Sie kennt den Gesundheitszustand von dir und deinem Baby."

„Okay."

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken über einen Namen für das Kind gemacht?"

„Ja, hab ich. Allerdings muss ich mit James noch darüber reden. Also, wenn es ein Mädchen wird soll es Amanda, Cordelia, Nathalia oder Yulianna heißen. Und es ein Junge wird Connor, Daniel, Harry oder Julio."

„Die klingen echt gut! Am besten gefallen mir Nathalia und Connor!"

„Ja, mir auch! Du, Mary, es ist irgendwie ziemlich anstrengend oft und lange zu stehen. Kann ich dagegen nicht irgendwas machen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ein paar Tricks habe ich für dich: Steh nicht nur auf einer Stelle, sondern geh einfach mal ein paar Schritte das ermüdet nicht ganz so. Ich weiß, dass du erst im 6. Monat bist, aber je eher man seine Tasche für die Klinik packt, desto besser. Weißt du was du mitnehmen musst?"

„Nein. Darüber habe ich mich noch nicht informiert."

„Okay. Also, du brauchst für dich: 3 bis 4 Baumwollnachthemden, die vorne zu öffnen sind, eine Strickjacke, zwei Stillbüstenhalter, die zwei Nummern größer als normal sein müssen, zehn kochfeste Baumwollslips oder Wegwerfhöschen, ein Morgenrock oder Bademantel, Hausschuhe, Socken oder Kniestrümpfe, drei oder vier Handtücher, drei oder vier Waschlappen oder Einwegwaschlappen, persönliche Toilettensachen mit Kosmetik- und Pflegeprodukten für den täglichen Gebrauch, Kleidung für den Heimweg, Bücher, Zeitschriften, Schreibzeug und vielleicht ein paar persönliche Sachen.

Und für das Baby brauchst du: ein Frotteehöschen, ein Strampelhöschen Größe zwei, ein Hemdchen Größe zwei, ein Jäckchen Größe zwei, ein Mützchen, eine Ausfahrgarnitur für den Heimweg und eine Wolldecke.

Auf gar keinen Fall darfst du deinen Personalausweis, den Mutterpass und das Familienstammbuch oder die Heiratsurkunde –oder wenn du unverheiratet bist die Geburtsurkunde vergessen!"

So saßen die beiden Frauen bis zum Abendessen in der Bibliothek. Hin und wieder erlaubte sich Lily ein Lachen, was in letzter Zeit eher seltener bei ihr vorkam.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily schön früh durch einen lauten Schrei aus ihren Träumen gerissen. So schnell es ging, sprang sie aus ihrem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel und Schlappen an und ging auf den Flur. Dort begegnete sie Alison, die genauso verschlafen aussah, wie sie selber.

„Lily, weißt du wer geschrieen hat?", erkundigte sich ihre neue Freundin.

„Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein hat mich dieser Schrei gerade geweckt."

„Mich auch. Komm, wir gehen mal in den Krankensaal."

„Es gibt hier einen Krankensaal?"

„Ja klar, was denkst du denn? Immerhin leben hier schwangere Frauen, die teilweise kurz vor der Geburt stehen!"

Schnell fanden die beiden heraus, dass es Fantine gewesen war, die geschrieen hatte. Sie lag bereits seit knapp 1 Stunde in den Wehen und es schien noch längere Zeit dauern, bis das Kind das Licht der Welt erblicken würde.

Bereits nach ein paar Minuten wollte Tine unbedingt mit Lily reden.

* * *

Als Lily das Zimmer betrat packte sie die Angst. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte ihr Tines Anblick Angst. Dem Mädchen liefen Schweißtropfen über das ganze Gesicht und sie schien sehr unter starken Schmerzen zu leiden.

„Hi Tine. Mary sagte mir, dass du mich sprechen willst", begann sie zögerlich.

Tine bemerkte, dass sich ihre junge Freundin ängstigte und lächelte trotz der Schmerzen sanft. „Stimmt. Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."

„Na ja, sagen wir es mal so: Ich stand gerade eh auf dem Gang."

„Oh... Du, Lily, könntest du Cosi bitte eulen, dass sie herkommen soll? Ich habe ihr noch nicht erzählt, dass ich schwanger bin und nun soll sie erfahren, dass sie bald Großcousine und Patentante wird."

„Natürlich! Ich gehe ihr sofort schreiben. Vielleicht kann sie ja schon heute zusammen mit James und Dumbledore kommen."

„Vielen Dank!"

* * *

Bereits zwei Stunden später stiegen Dumbledore, James und Cosi aus dem Kamin im Salon. Lily, die sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen hatte, wendete sich zu erst an Cosi.

„Hey Süße!"

„Lily, was ist denn? Warum sollte ich mitkommen?", erkundigte sich Cosette besorgt.

„Ich habe deine Cousine Fantine kennen gelernt. Sie liegt in den Wehen und hat mich gebeten dir zu eulen. Komm, ich bringe dich eben zu ihr! Ach, Professor, James, macht es euch so lange hier gemütlich. Ich brauche nicht lange!"

Nach zehn Minuten kehrte Lily in den geräumigen Salon zurück, bot ihren Gästen etwas zu essen und zu trinken an und setzte sich schließlich neben James auf ein Sofa.

„Nun, dann können wir anfangen. Lily, wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore und in seine blauen Augen funkelten wie immer.

„Mir geht es gut Professor. Die Ruhe tut mir ganz gut und es ist beruhigend mit anderen Schwangeren zusammen zu sein."

„Das ist schön... Gut, ich muss mit euch beiden etwas sehr ernstes besprechen! Ich bitte euch: Erzählt das, was ihr gleich hören werdet nicht jedem. Eure engsten Freunde dürfen es erfahren, aber mehr Leute nicht! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Die beiden Schüler nickten stumm und schauten den Schulleiter an.

„Ihr beide wisst, was Voldemort macht. Ihr wisst, dass er eine Gefahr ist. Habt ihr schon einmal vom Orden des Phönix gehört?"

„Ja, es soll eine Organisation für den Kampf gegen Voldemort sein", erzählte Lily eifrig und James nickte zustimmend.

„Dass ihr davon wisst erleichtert das Gespräch ungemein. Also, der Orden des Phönix steht unter meiner Leitung und viele Auroren und andere Hexen und Zauberer wirken mit. Wir kämpfen gegen Todesser und Voldemort. Der Orden arbeitet im Untergrund."

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbreche Sir, aber was hat der Orden mit uns zu tun?", unterbrach James den alten Mann.

„Ich wollte euch beide, sowie eure Freunde Cosette Cadora, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew bitten dem Orden bei zu treten. Ihr seid unglaublich talentiert und außerdem wäre so Chance größer dich, Lily, und dein Kind zu schützen..."

„Wie... was... warum, Sir?", stotterte Lily verwirrt, aber auch verängstigt. Ganz von alleine wanderte ihre rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch und blieb dort schützend liegen.

Dumbledore seufzte und fuhr fort: „Vor einigen Tagen habe ich mich mit einer Seherin getroffen. Sie wird ab dem nächsten Jahr das Fach Wahrsagen unterrichten. Kurz bevor ich gegangen bin, hatte sie eine Vision. Wartet, ich zeige euch die Szene..."Dumbledore holte ein Denkarium aus seinem Umhang und stellte es auf den Tisch. Er tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und eine junge Frau, die anfing zu sprechen:

„_Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._"

„Das war die Prophezeiung... Da ich weiß, dass euer Kind wahrscheinlich Ende Juli zur Welt kommt, seid ihr und euer Kind gefährdet. Ein Spitzel von Voldemort hat uns belauscht. Ich muss also davon ausgehen, dass er bereits von der Prophezeiung weiß."

„Aber... aber... warum mein Baby?", flüsterte Lily. Man hörte deutlich an ihrer Stimme, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Lily, es ist noch gar nicht klar, dass es dein Kind wird! Ich habe mich umgehört! Auch Alice Longbottom wird im Juli Mutter. Wenn du und Alice im Orden seid, dann können wir euch schützen!"

„Können Sie es garantieren? Können Sie mir garantieren, dass meinem Baby nichts zustößt?"

„Nein... Aber ich werde alles, was mir in der Macht steht, tun, um dein Kind vor Voldemort zu schützen!"

„Seien... seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich glaube, ich muss mich ein wenig hinlegen..."

„Lily, ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte James besorgt und stützte Lily, die gerade beim Aufstehen ein wenig wankte.

„Alles okay... Ich brauche nur ein wenig Schlaf..."

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. James, bleib du ruhig noch ein bisschen bei Lily. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend beim Essen!"

James nickte und half Lily rauf in ihr Zimmer. Auf ihrem Bett kuschelte sich Lily in James schützende Arme und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

* * *

Als sie am späten Nachmittag aufwachte, war James schon gegangen, doch er hatte ihr eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen:

„Liebe Lily!  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon so früh gegangen bin, aber ich muss erst einmal nachdenken und die anderen über den Orden aufklären, aber keine Panik: Von der Prophezeiung erzähle ich ihnen nichts. Wir beide sollten zu erst darüber reden, bevor es andere erfahren.

Kurz bevor ich gegangen bin, meinte eine gewisse Alison zu mir, dass Fantine, Cosi und Mary in eine Geburtsklink gegangen sind. Sie meinte es wären Komplikationen aufgetreten. Trotzdem erwarten dich Laura und Alison zum Abendessen.

Lily, ich liebe dich über alles und vermisse dich schrecklich! Zum Glück bist du in ein paar Tagen wieder hier! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ein paar Schüler aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor haben sich zusammen getan und haben etwas für das Baby gebastelt: Ein Schaukelpferd! Sie wollen am Freitag, wenn du wieder kommst, eine Babyparty veranstalten! Nur für dich und das Baby!

Also, wir sehen uns Freitag!  
In Liebe  
James"

* * *

So, das war es für heute! Schon bald geht es weiter, da ich bereits das 16. Chap zur Hälfte fertig habe!!!

Ich freue mich über jede Review!!


	16. Time to say Goodbye

Hi Leutz!

So, ich wollte euch eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich aufhöre an „Big Trouble"zu

schreiben! Das seit ihr selbst Schuld, da ich keine Lust habe weiterzuschreiben,

wenn mir keiner reviewt! So einige Leute haben mir auf ihrem Author Alert und mir

dann nicht zu reviewen finde ich ziemlich dämlich.

Also, ihr habt es in der Hand: Reviewt ihr mir, dann schreibe ich weiter, wenn nicht,

dann nicht.

Allerdings werde ich mit Obelix72 ne Fortsetzung schreiben, da ich bereits in

Stichpunkten notiert habe, wie Big Trouble endet.

Okay, das war es auch schon!

Bye eure LillyAmalia

P.S: Nur so: Das 16. Chap ist fast fertig! Allerdings lade ich es nicht eher hoch, ehe mir reviewt wird...


	17. Chapter 16

Hi! 

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Muss man den erst androhen aufzuhören um Reviews zu bekommen?

Na ja, auf jeden Fall geht es schon weiter! Viel Spaß und hinterlasst mir eine Review!

Die Reviewantworten findet ihr jetzt immer am Ende eines Chaps!

* * *

**Time to say Goodbye**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen runter in den Speisesaal ging, fiel ihr auf, wie bedrückt Mary, Cosi, Alison und Laura aussahen.

„Hallo, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich auf den freien Platz setzte und beobachtete, wie Cosi anfing zu weinen.

„Auf einmal traten Komplikationen bei der Geburt auf. Die Ärzte konnten nur Tines Baby retten...", murmelte Cosi.

„Oh, mein Gott! Das tut mir so leid, Cosi! Und wie geht es dem Baby?"

„Dem Kleinen geht es gut. Er heißt Marius."

Die Gruppe verfiel in Schweigen und für den Rest des Tages wurde so gut wie gar nicht gesprochen, doch Lily verbrachte viel Zeit mit Cosi im Kinderzimmer der Geburtsklink. Der Sohn von Fantine sah, wie Lily fand, ziemlich süß aus. Cosi hatte beschlossen Marius zu adoptieren und großzuziehen.

* * *

So langsam nahte der Tag von Lilys Abreise nach Hogwarts. Cosi, die inzwischen ihren Ziehsohn aus der Klinik abgeholt hatte, verabschiedete Lily zu erst.

„Ciao, Süße!", meinte Cosi und drückte ihre Freundin einmal.

„Ciao, Cosi! Ich werde dich vermissen! Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du hier bleibst?", fragte Lily mit erstickender Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich muss mich um den Kleinen kümmern. Ich bekomme die Hausaufgaben und so weiter von den Lehrern zugeschickt und dann sehen wir uns spätestens auf dem Abschlussball wieder! Versprochen!"

„Okay... Mary, Alison, Laura, ich wollte mich bei euch bedanken! Ihr habt mich wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigt! Vielen Dank!"

„Hey, das ist doch selbstverständlich!", meinte Mary und nahm Lily kurz in den Arm.

„So, ich muss jetzt los. James wartet schon auf mich... Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder!"

Alle Anwesenden verabschiedeten ihre neue Freundin und schon wenige Minuten später stand Lily bei Professor McGonagall im Büro.

* * *

„Ah, guten Tag, Miss Evans! Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich ihre Hauslehrerin.

„Sehr gut! Danke der Nachfrage! Die freie Woche hat mir und dem Baby gut getan!"

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt... Hier, ich habe den Unterrichtsstoff, den Sie verpasst haben, zusammengefasst. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich damit vertraut machen. Diese Themen werden bei den UTZ Prüfungen vorkommen."

„Danke... Ähm, ich geh dann mal in den Gryffindorturm."

„Machen Sie das!"

* * *

„Lily! Schön dich wiederzusehen!", begrüßten Sirius und Remus ihre Klassenkameradin, die gerade durch das Portraitloch stieg. Sirius nahm ihr sofort den Koffer ab, den sie noch immer mit sich rumtrug, und stellte ihn in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Na, wie geht's dir so?", sagte Sirius überschwänglich.

„Super! Es war einfach klasse da! So gut ging es mir seit dem Anfang der Schwangerschaft schon nicht mehr!"

„Wir haben das von Cosis Cousine gehört. Wie hat Cosi es aufgenommen?", fragte Remus.

„Na ja, nicht so gut, aber der Kleine lenkt sie ganz schön ab und das ist auf jeden Fall besser."

„Schade, dass wir sie erst beim Abschlussball wiedersehen", murmelte Remus und seine Augen funkelten verdächtig.

„Hey Remus, nicht traurig sein! Es ist doch nicht mehr lange bis dahin! Außerdem könnt ihr euch schreiben und euch übers Flohnetzwerk unterhalten. Ganz nebenbei könntet ihr euch vielleicht am Wochenende mal in Hogsmeade treffen! Ich könnte ja währenddessen auf Marius aufpassen", meinte Lily und legte ihre rechte Hand mitfühlend auf Remus Knie. „Wisst ihr was, Jungs? Ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer und packe meine Sachen aus."

„Okay, ich trage für dich den Koffer", sagte Sirius, stand auf, schnappte sich den Koffer und zog Lily hinter sich her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

„Sirius, was ist los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so fürsorglich! Du machst mir schon fast Angst!"

„Na ja, James erzählte gestern, dass wir 5 in den Orden eintreten sollen. Wir wissen zwar nicht wieso, aber wir haben beschlossen, es auf jeden Fall zu tun. Außerdem hat Krone mir den Auftrag gegeben auf dich und das Baby aufzupassen. Auch wenn James mich das nicht gebeten hätte, hätte ich mein Leben für euch beide geopfert! Du und das Kleine gehört zu James und er ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich.

Meine Familie war nie für mich da. Meine Eltern sind wie die Malfoys. Sie achten nur auf die Reinblütigkeit und verachten Muggelgeborene. Unser Familienstammbaum hängt in einem grässlichen Wohnzimmer und der Titel lautet „Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks – 'Toujours pur'". Das sagt doch schon alles, oder? Mein kleiner Bruder Regulus war genauso ein Idiot. Er war ein Todesser und er starb an Weihnachten. Eigentlich tut er mir so überhaupt nicht leid.

Vor unserem sechsten Schuljahr habe ich es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin ausgezogen. James Eltern haben mich aufgenommen und behandeln mich wie ihren zweiten Sohn. Und im letzten Sommer habe ich mir dann eine eigene Wohnung zugelegt. Ich wohne nur ein paar Meter von James' Elternhaus entfernt."

„Oh, das habe ich nicht gewusst", flüsterte Lily leise und Sirius lachte bitter auf.

„Lily, du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte, dass du es erfährst, dann hätte ich es dir gar nicht erst erzählt... Außerdem gehörst du ja quasi mit zu meiner Familie!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. James, Remus, Cosi, du und das Baby seid die Familie, die ich nie gehabt habe. Vielen Dank dafür."

„Und was ist mit Peter? Er ist doch euer Freund, oder war irgendetwas los, während ich nicht da war?"

„Nein, es ist nichts vorgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass wir nur Wurmschwanz, den dummen, kleinen, pummeligen und untalentierten Jungen kennen. Ich weiß eigentlich nichts über seine Gefühle, Gedanken, Wünsche oder seine Familie. Er ist uns immer nach gelaufen, aber Peter hat uns nie interessiert. Ich denke, es ist zu spät um ihn kennen zu lernen. In ein paar Monaten verlassen wir die Schule und gehen fast getrennte Wege."

„Sirius?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ernsthaft sein kannst."

„Danke. Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf."

„Bitte."

* * *

Nach dem Lily all ihre Sachen in ihrem Schrank verstaut hatte, legte sie sich ein wenig auf ihr Bett um nachzudenken.

Sirius und sie hatten sich noch eine ganze Weile unterhalten. So hatte Sirius mehr über Lily erfahren und Lily mehr über Sirius. Die beiden kannten sich zwar schon seit einigen Jahren, doch sie hatten nie so richtig miteinander geredet.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden klopfte es an der Tür und Remus lugte ins Zimmer.

„Hey, bist du dann fertig? Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", meinte Sirius, der gerade Remus leicht ins Zimmer stupste und dann selber rein kam.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich hab nur noch auf euch gewartet!"

Gemeinsam machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo die Babyparty stattfinden sollte. Hätte man ihre Mitschüler vor zwei Jahren gefragt, ob die Rumtreiber friedlich neben Lily Evans gingen und sie sich dabei noch unterhielten, hätten diese den Fragesteller in die Psychatrie eingewiesen.

Als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle für die drei öffneten, erklang von allen Seiten

„Überraschung!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

**Annika85:** Vielen Dank! Ich dachte mir, dass es mal was Neues wäre, wenn Lily während ihrer Hogwartszeit schwanger wird.

**Honey:** Wow, danke! Wenn du nicht so ganz verstehst, wie man eine Review hinterlässt, kannst du mir auch eine Email schicken...

**Evanescence:** Okay ich schreib weiter, aber auch nur weil ich deinem Hundeblick nicht widerstehen konnte! g

**Lily – Rebecca:** Das Baby wird bald geboren? LillyAmalia ganz verwirrt ist Schnell in den Notizen nachschlagen... Ach ja, bald ist es soweit, aber es passieren vorher noch so ein paar Dinge... fiesgrins

Also, mit der Fortsetzung ist das so: Obelix72 und ich haben uns nen gemeinsamen Nick zugelegt. Wir schreiben bereits am zweiten Kapitel, aber es könnte noch etwas dauern, bis wir sie veröffentlichen, da ich erst Big Trouble fertig stellen werde. Wir können jedoch an Fever schreiben, da ich in etwa die Handlung von BT im Kopf habe und das Ende feststeht. Den Link zu Fever bekommt ihr, wenn wir anfangen sie hochzuladen!

Hinterlass mir einfach ne Review, dann schreib ich weiter! Versprochen!

**afff:** Danke! Ich musste das Chap noch fertig schreiben (was ich wegen der vielen und lieben Reviews auch endlich getan habe) und dann musste es noch zu meinen Betas! Also, ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen!

**Mimim:** Ui, das anfeuern hat geholfen! Danke für die Review!

**alle anderen:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!!

**kissgirl: Alles okay???? Hab auf deine Antwort gewartet..**


	18. Babyparty

Huhu!

Hier schon der neue Teil! Anmerkung Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende! Viel Spaß und vergesst nicht mir ne Review zu schicken.

Widmung: Für all meine treuen Leser/innen! Ihr seid die Besten!

* * *

Was das letzte Mal geschah:

(...)Als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle für die drei öffneten, erklang von allen Seiten

„Überraschung!"

* * *

_**Babyparty oder auch Here I am!**_

Lily blickte ihre Schulkameraden überrascht an. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, das sie eine Babyparty geplant hatten, doch mit so etwas hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet! Dreiviertel aller Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor und sogar drei, vielleicht auch ein paar mehr, Slytherins waren her gekommen. Außerdem standen sämtliche Lehrer neben der Tür und lächelten sie an.

„Wow!", flüsterte Lily überwältigt und war den Tränen nahe. Na gut, ihre Hormone meldeten sich in diesem Augenblick überdeutlich zurück. Sirius und Remus mussten lächeln. Eigentlich war Lily nicht gerade die Art von Mensch, der gerne im Mittelpunkt steht. Damals war sie nicht weiter aufgefallen, aber seit sie Schulsprecherin und James Freundin war, stand sie fast nur noch im Mittelpunkt. Und jetzt war das ‚unbeachtet sein' durch die Schwangerschaft vollkommen vorbei. Weder für sie noch für ihr ungeborenes Kind gab es noch die Möglichkeit zu entrinnen. Zum Glück fiel sie im Gegenteil zu James immer nur positiv auf.

Susan Wyle, eine Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, kam auf Lily zu. „Hi! Wir haben erfahren, dass du schwanger bist. Alle, die jetzt hier sind, finden es super, dass du dich nicht der Verantwortung entziehst und das Kind bekommst. Na ja, und da dachten wir uns, dass wir eine kleine Babyparty für dich organisieren. Wir sind echt stolz auf dich, weil du dich so tapfer schlägst. Wenn du mal Probleme hast, dann kannst du jeder Zeit zu uns kommen!"

„Genau Liebling, wir sind alle für dich da! Verschließ dich bitte nicht!", meinte James, während er Lily von hinten umarmte. Die allerdings war so gerührt, dass sie sich erst einmal umdrehte und James liebevoll küsste. Das brachte ihnen beiden so einige „Süß!" ein.

Wieder lächelnd wandte sich Lily den anderen Anwesenden zu. „Ähm... ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll... Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank! Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so tolerant seid! Gott, hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich schon viel früher gesagt, dass ich ein Kind erwarte..."

Susan lächelte freundlich, schnappte sich Lily's Arm und zog sie zum Gryffindortisch, auf dem sich die Geschenke, die Lily vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte, stapelten. „Hier, die sind für dich. Wir hoffen, dass dir die Sachen gefallen!"

Lily – wieder den Tränen nahe – setzte sich hin und fing an auszupacken. James, Remus und Sirius setzten sich neben sie und James half seiner Freundin ein wenig. Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer unterhielten sich oder bedienten sich am bereit gestellten Buffet. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren sämtliche Geschenke ausgepackt und begutachtet. Es waren hauptsächlich Strampler, Kuscheltiere und Spielzeug.

Diese Geschenke erinnerten Lily an das Gespräch, dass sie an Weihnachten mit Cosi geführt hatte.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Lily wandte sich, genauso wie Cosi, wieder ihren Geschenken zu. Von Cosi bekam sie einen Strampler und ein Buch über Babys. Sirius schenkte ihr verzauberte Flaschenwärmer.

„Sag mal, weißt du, ob man ein Leben lang Sachen fürs Kind geschenkt bekommt?", fragte Lily heiter.

„Ähm, gute Frage! Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Doch, es ist einfach klasse! Danke!" (1)

**Flashback Ende**

* * *

Schließlich wandte Lily sich wieder den anderen zu. „Ähm, vielen Dank für die ganzen Sachen! Ich denke, ich kann sie alle gut gebrauchen. Na ja, ich muss sagen, dass ich überhaupt nicht mit so etwas gerechnet habe! Ich kann mich..."

Der Rest ihres Satzes ging im lauten Kreischen einer großen braunen Eule unter. Erst drehte sie noch eine Runde durch die große Halle, wobei sie von sämtlichen Schülern bewundert wurde, und flog dann zu Lily. Diese nahm ihr dann das Paket und den Brief, den sie trug, ab. Sie flog jedoch nicht weg, sondern blieb auf einer Lehne eines Stuhls sitzen. Langsam öffnete Lily den Brief.

_Liebe Lily,  
ich habe heute deine Freundin Cosette Cadora getroffen. Sie erzählte mir, dass man heute eine Babyparty für dich veranstaltet.  
Mein Geschenk für dich ist Jekyll. Er ist der Zwilling von Hyde, den du ja bereits kennst. Sorge gut für ihn und ich weiß, dass du es tun wirst.  
Alles Gute wünschen dir übrigens auch Mary, Laura und Alison. Das Paket, das Jekyll dir gebracht hat, ist von deiner Freundin Cosette. Ich muss sagen, dass sie ein anständiges Mädchen ist.  
Ich wünsche dir heute noch viel Vergnügen!  
Alles Gute,  
Madlaine_

„Wow, das ist nett. Also mir ist diese Madlaine echt sympathisch", meinte James, der über Lilys Schulter hinweg mitgelesen hatte.

„Ja, Madlaine ist wirklich in Ordnung. Sie ist meine zweitengste Freundin. Na ja, sagen wir es mal so, sie hat auch nie die Chance meine engste Freundin zu werden. Das ist und bleibt einfach Cosi", sagte Lily und ihre grünen Augen funkelten richtig vor Freude.

Lily strich ihrer neuen Eule übers Gefieder und machte sich dann ans Auspacken von Cosi's Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kamen ein orange-braun getigerter Plüschkater und eine kleine Botschaft.

_Hi Lily,  
hier ist mein Geschenk für das Baby. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir persönlich geben, aber daraus ist ja leider nichts geworden. Das Plüschtier heißt „Garfield". Tippe einmal mit deinem Zauberstab dagegen und sage „manger" (2). Er wird dann „aktiviert". Allerdings empfehle ich dir den Kater erst NACH der Geburt des Babys zu aktivieren, da er dauerhaft aktiviert wird. Mehr darüber erzähle ich dir, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.  
Viel Spaß noch, Süße!  
Cosette & Marius_

* * *

Alle verbrachten noch einen schönen Abend zusammen. Erst als Lily gegen Mitternacht vollkommen erledigt die Party verließ, löste sich so langsam die Gesellschaft auf.

* * *

(1) Zitat aus Kapitel 7 von Big Trouble

(2) französisch für essen

So, das war's für heute... Ja, ich weiß, das Chap ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich wollte euch nicht so warten lassen.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie weit ich mit den Chaps bin, dann guck doch einfach in mein „my Blog". Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil! Ach ja, ich hab mein Profil mal aktualisiert! Wenn ihr auf Homepage klickt, dann kommt ihr zu meiner Homepage!

**Reviewantworten:**

**Susi:** Ja, ich hab mir auch gedacht, dass es mal was anderes ist. Die Idee kam mir, weil ne Freundin die Befürchtung hatte schwanger zu sein und wir drücken beide noch die Schulbank...

Danke, dass du meinen Schreibstil gut findest! Na ja, wie du siehst schreibe ich weiter, auch wenn es leider nur sehr langsam vorwärts geht. (ist aber die Schule Schuld!)

**Lily – Rebecca:** Ui, dein Bruder heißt auch so? Na ja, ich hab den Namen gewählt, weil er aus meinem Lieblingsbuch ist und das der einzigst „normale" französischer Name daraus war... Cosette und Fantine sind auch aus dem Buch...

Nun, Lily und Sirius sind inzwischen befreundet und ich dachte mir ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden wäre mal ganz nett... Keep Cool, James ist ja in diesem Chap wieder dabei. Aber im letzten Chap hat er nicht mehr reingepasst...

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Gern geschehen! Jupp, wir lesen uns!

**H.P.:** Vielen Dank!

**Mimim:** Danke! Was man noch will?! Geld! Viel Geld! –smile-

**lily:** Ähm... Ja, ich weiß, alles sehr knapp geplant mit der Zeit. Mir ist auch ein Fehler aufgefallen, als ich letztens alles noch mal gecheckt habe, aber jetzt ist sie im 5. Monat und ab nun läuft alles (hoffentlich) richtig!


	19. Wiedersehen

Huhu!

Ich will mich nicht groß bei euch für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen – eine nicht unbedingt einfache Zeit liegt nun hinter mir, und mein Beta hat sich nach langer Zeit auch wieder bei mir gemeldet… Also: Lange Worte – kurzer Sinn! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel von BIG TROUBLE!

* * *

Die folgende Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter verbrachten fast jede Minute ihrer Freizeit zusammen, jedoch lernten sie fast nur für ihre Abschlussprüfungen.

Lily und James hatten ihren Freunden immer noch nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt, denn sie wollten erst einmal abwarten, um ihre Freunde nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen.

Die fünf gingen jeden zweiten Abend zu einem Meeting des Phönixorden. So erfuhren sie, dass Voldemort leider die besseren Chancen hatte, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Während sich jeder Schüler in Hogwarts in Sicherheit wog, blickten die Rumtreiber und Lily außerhalb der sicheren Mauern. Ihnen wurde schmerzhaft klar, dass es dort draußen keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Welt gab. Nein, sie wurden sich bewusst, dass sie alle in großer Gefahr waren.

Mit der Zeit zog sich Lily in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück. James und die anderen versuchten alles, um sie etwas aufzuheitern, doch es gelang ihnen nicht wirklich. Eines Tages – Remus sollte ein Auge auf Lily haben – saß Lily wie in Trance auf ihrem Bett und reagierte auf nichts und niemanden. Remus holte sofort Madam Pomfrey, die eine leichte Depression diagnostizierte. Von da an durfte Lily nur noch an sehr wenigen Meetings teilnehmen, um sie nicht zu sehr aufzuregen. Allmählich taute Lily wieder auf, wenn auch nicht ganz, aber wenigstens so viel, dass ihr Zustand nicht besonders bedrohlich war.

Nun brach schon fast der Juni an. Die Abschlussprüfungen fanden wie jedes Jahr in der letzten Maiwoche statt.

Wie immer, wenn man die 5 sah, saßen sie zusammen. Lily, die bereits im achten Monat schwanger war, rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl rum. Sie wartete darauf ins Zimmer gerufen zu werden, um ihre Prüfung in Zauberkunst abzulegen. Endlich kam ein junger Zauberer herraus und sagte: „Lily Evans, Gryffindor, bitte!"

„Oh Shit. Ausgerechnet jetzt...", fluchte sie und stand auf. „Ich muss mal eben auf Toilette! Bis gleich!" Und schon war sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Sirius nickte kurz James zu und folgte Lily, um auf sie aufzupassen. Inzwischen fühlte er sich richtig verantwortlich für die schwangere Freundin seines besten Freundes.

„Ähm... Entschuldigung. Lily geht es zur Zeit nicht besonders. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke Professor Dumbledore wird Ihnen bestimmt etwas zu ihrem Zustand gesagt haben", erklärte James.

Der Mann schaute auf seine Unterlagen. „Ah, hier steht es ja: Hochschwanger, unbedingt auf körperliche und geistige Verfassung Rücksicht nehmen... Okay, ich warte so lange..."

* * *

Endlich waren die Prüfungen vorbei und das Schuljahr besaß nur noch 3 Tage. Lily sollte bereits am 28.6.1980 nach Hause fahren. Nun standen James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore Lily zum Bahnhof brachte. Lily hatte bereits fast all ihre Sachen nach Hause geschickt, so dass sie heute nur die nötigsten Sachen mitnehmen musste.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja! Bist du bereit, Lily?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, der gerade mit festen Schritten auf sie zu kam.

„Ja, es kann losgehen", seufzte Lily und lächelte ihren Freunden zu.

James trat näher an seine Freundin heran und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Lily, die ziemlich überrascht war, erwiderte die Umarmung. „Lily, ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Bitte pass auf dich auf, okay?", fragte er mit von Tränen erstickender Stimme. Man sah James selten seine wahren Gefühle zeigen, doch auf einmal fing er an zu weinen. Lily konnte nicht anders und weinte schließlich mit ihm.

„Süßer, ich liebe dich doch auch! Wir sehen uns schon in 4 Tagen wieder... es ist nicht lange..."

James schniefte ein letztes Mal und trennte sich von Lily. Vorsichtig strich er über ihren prallen Bauch. Bevor Dumbledore und Lily endgültig gingen, küsste er seine Freundin ein letztes Mal ganz liebevoll.

* * *

Endlich saßen Lily und Dumbledore in einer der pferdelosen Kutsche und fuhren gemächlich in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Also, ich habe vor unserer Abfahrt noch einmal mit Cosette gesprochen. Wir werden uns gleich in den „Drei Besen" treffen. Dann werden wir noch mal den Plan durchgehen. Schließlich werde ich euch beide verlassen und zurück ins Schloss gehen. In Ordnung?"

„Ja, das ist gut."

* * *

„Lily! Endlich! Ich habe dich so vermisst!", rief Cosette Cadora, die wie wildgeworden auf Lily losstürmte und sie umarmte. Ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare wehten dabei nach hinten.

„Hey, ganz ruhig! Ich hab dich auch vermisst! Jetzt sag mal, wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen?"

„Oh, uns geht es einfach fantastisch! Nur leider bekomme ich viel zu wenig Schlaf...", erzählte Cosi fleißig, während sich Dumbledore, Lily und Cosi sich an einen Tisch setzten.

„Ich will euch beide ja nicht stören, aber könntet ihr euch später unterhalten? Ich muss wieder zurück ins Schloss. Wir sollten jetzt erst einmal den Plan durchgehen."

Die beiden Mädchen erröteten leicht und nickten. Schließlich besprachen sie den Plan und anschließend gingen Lily und Cosi auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, während Dumbledore wieder nach Hogwarts reiste.

* * *

Die Tage verstrichen langsam, viel zu langsam, so fand James. Endlich war der letzte Abend auf Hogwarts angebrochen. Die Abschlusszeremonie für die Klassen eins bis sechs war bereits seit einer Stunde vorbei und nun feierten die Siebtklässler ihren Abschluss in der Großen Halle.

James saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl, an einem Tisch, der für 8 Personen gedeckt war, wobei nur Sirius und seine Begleitung, Remus, Peter und er daran saßen, und blies Trübsal.

Remus, der James gegenüber saß, schaute ihn mitleidig an, denn er wusste, wie sehr James darunter litt, ohne Lily etwas zu unternehmen. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders, denn er vermisste Cosi. Sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden, doch bevor sie gegangen ist, waren sie sich näher gekommen.

„Weißt du Moony, eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt Lily heute einen zweiten Antrag zu machen, aber sie ist ja leider nicht hier... Hätte sie letzten paar Tage nicht auch noch hier bleiben können? Ich mein ja nur so... Immerhin mussten wir seit Wochen nicht mehr lernen..."

„Ach komm schon... Du siehst sie doch schon morgen wieder! Außerdem brauchte sie, so glaube ich, etwas Ruhe. Denk daran, sie bekommt bald ihr erstes Baby."

„Jaaah, schon klar..." Äußerlich ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, dass er in seinem Inneren noch trauriger geworden ist. #Hoffentlich kommt unser Baby früher... Ich will nicht, dass Lily ihr Kind an Voldemort verliert...#

„Hey, was wird das denn hier? Der Tisch der Einsamen und Verlassenen?", erkundigte sich Sirius, der sich gerade wieder zu ihnen setzte.

„Ach sei still!", zischte James. „Wo ist denn Patricia? Hat sie dich schon abserviert?"

„Nö, sie macht sich nur eben schnell frisch."

„Ja ja, aber klar doch! Sie macht sich mal eben schn..." Der Rest von James' Satz ging unter, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, doch niemand stand im Türrahmen.

Während die Schüler verwundert auf die Tür starrten, traten zwei Gestalten, beide in weite schwarze Umhänge gekleidet, ein. Als sie die Mitte der Halle erreicht hatten, wanderten ihre Arme synchron nach oben und zogen ihre Kapuzen ab...

**TBC...**

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder! Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger ist extrem fies, musste aber sein... Bald geht's weiter, aber nur gegen Reviews...

Ach ja, leider habe ich zur Zeit Probleme in der Schule und ich bin gesundheitlich ein bissel sehr angeschlagen... Ich werde mich jetzt aber mit dem updaten wieder beeilen! Versprochen!

**Reviewantworten:**

**Lily – Rebecca:** Ja, es waren Slytherins da... Na ja, ich dachte mir, dass es zu viele Vorurteile gegenüber anderen gibt. Man kann nicht immer alle in einen Topf werfen. So sehe ich das auch bei den Slytherins. Gut, Malfoy **ist** ein Idiot, aber machen denn immer **alle** Slytherins mit, Harry fertig zu machen?

Yeah, mir war einfach nach absolutem Kitsch zu Mute... Warte mal ab, bis die beiden heiraten! Das wird so richtig heftig kitschig!

Du fandest Cosis Geschenk witzig? Na dann warte mal auf die letzten Chaps von Big Trouble und auf die Fortsetzung! **Da** wirst du Spaß haben...

**Anja:** Ja, ich weiß... Aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen. Und außerdem war ich froh wieder mal was geschafft zu haben. Die Schule nimmt mich leider in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr in Anspruch... /heul/

**Susi**: Tja, die Fortsetzung... 3 Kapitel sind schon fertig, aber noch nicht überarbeitet.

**An caroline und alle anderen: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Sie animieren mich schnell weiterzuschreiben! Danke!**


	20. Überraschung

**Hi!**

**Endlich mal ein neues Chap! Es ist noch nicht gebeatet... Ich werd die Korrektur noch nachreichen!**

**Reviews wie immer am Ende!**

LG

LillyAmalia

* * *

**Was bisher geschah:**

Während die Schüler verwundert auf die Tür starrten, traten zwei Gestalten, beide in weite schwarze Umhänge gekleidet, ein. Als sie die Mitte der Halle erreicht hatten, wanderten ihre Arme synchron nach oben und zogen ihre Kapuzen ab...

**Und nun die Fortsetzung...**

* * *

In den nächsten zwei Minuten herrschte absolute Stille, aber danach fingen die meisten an zu tuscheln und zeitgleich erklang „Lily!" und „Cosi!".

Remus stand elegant auf und lief auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zu und nahm sie in den Arm, während James versuchte sich von Boden aufzurappeln, denn er war vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen. Zu seinem Missfallen lachte Lily sich schlapp, bevor sie sich endlich erbarmte und ihm hoch half. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte James Lily.

„Hey, was macht ihr beiden denn hier? Ich dachte du bist zu Hause und ruhst dich aus?", fragte James Lily, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten und am Tisch platz nahmen.

„Cosi und ich hatten vor ein paar die Idee euch zu überraschen und na ja... so wie es aussieht, ist es uns auch voll und ganz geglückt... Und, hast du mich vermisst?"

„Ob ich dich vermisst habe! Also du bist echt gut! Ich habe nur an dich gedacht! Ständig habe ich mich gefragt, was du grade machst und wie es dir und dem Baby geht."

* * *

„Bei Merlin, habe ich dich vermisst!", flüsterte Remus Cosi ins Ohr, während sie zusammen tanzten.

„Ja, das geht mir genauso... Marius lenkt mich zwar immer für ein paar Stunden ab, aber trotzdem muss ich ununterbrochen an dich denken..."

„Wie geht's denn dem Kleinen?"

„Gut, manchmal schon viel zu gut. Er ist so Herzallerliebst! Ich wünschte Tine hätte ihren Sohn besser gekannt..."

„Ich weiß was du meinst... Sag mal, wer passt denn gerade auf Marius auf?"

„Mary kümmert sich für ein paar Tage um ihn. Sie meinte, dass ich es verdient hätte hier her zu kommen, weil ich ja von jetzt auf gleich in die Mutterrolle geschubst worden bin. Tine hatte immerhin 9Monate Zeit gehabt... Na ja und jetzt darf ich hier bleiben und morgen fahre ich mit euch nach Hause. Und letzten Endes werden Marius und ich vorerst bei Lily wohnen, bis ich was anderes habe..."

„Ihr könnt doch auch bei mir wohnen! Ich hab doch so viel Platz in dem Haus, den ich gar nicht brauche! Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen!"

„Ja, das würde ich gerne, aber lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, okay?"

* * *

Der Ball neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu und Lily und James waren nach draußen spazieren gegangen. Langsam und –die wichtigste Tatsache- Arm in Arm schlenderten sie am Quidditchfeld vorbei.

„Weißt du, Süße, ich liebe dich über alles andere auf der Welt und will dich nie missen... Nein, sag jetzt bitte nichts! Lass mich ausreden... Ich frage mich tagtäglich, wie es wäre, mit dir verheiratet zu sein. Als du damals meinen Antrag abgelehnt hast, zerbrach fast meine Welt. Als du mich aber dann in dein Geheimnis eingeweiht hast, fügte sich alles wieder zusammen... Ich liebe dich und werde dich für immer lieben!" James ging vor Lily auf die Knie und hielt ihr eine geöffnete, schwarze Schatulle hin, in der ein diamantenbesetzter Ring war, hin und fuhr fort: „Lily Amalia Evans, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Auch wenn Lily schon einmal diese Worte von James vernommen hatte, so fiel ihr trotzdem ein Stein vom Herzen und sie fing vor Freude an zu weinen. All ihre Befürchtungen, dass James sie nicht mehr fragen würde waren verschwunden. „Ja, das will ich!"

Schluchzend fiel sie James in den Arm und ihre Lippen trafen auf seine. Dieser Kuss war scheu, aber dennoch ließ er sie beide alles um sie herum vergessen. Wer war schon Voldemort? Starben außerhalb ihres Kusses Menschen? Für wenige Minuten war nur das hier und jetzt wichtig.

„Komm, Lily, wir müssen wieder rein gehen... Ich muss immerhin noch meine Abschlussrede halten... Bitte, Engel, hör auf zu weinen... das passt ganz und gar nicht zu dir!"

„Sorry, James... Ich bin nur so unglaublich glücklich!"

„Ja, das bin ich auch!"

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie wieder in der Großen Halle, wobei James am Rednerpult stand.

Es wurde ruhig und alle Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz allein ihm.

„Meine lieben Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen, meine lieben Professoren. Nun neigt sich eine wunderbare Ära dem Ende zu.

Ich werde nie vergessen, als ich mit 11 Jahren den Brief von Hogwarts bekam, war ich überglücklich... Wie jeder weiß, komme ich aus einer sehr alten und vermögenden Zauberfamilie. Ich wusste, dass ich Zauberer bin und ich wusste, dass ich eines Tages nach Hogwarts gehen werde, doch dieser Brief machte es alles wahr.

Im Hogwarts-Express traf ich zum ersten Mal auf meine zukünftigen Freunde. Sirius Black hielt ich für einen dämlichen, aufgeblasenen Schwarzmagier. Remus J. Lupin, ein kränklich aussehender kleiner Junge und Peter Pettigrew, der einfach nur nach einem kleinen Mitläufer aussah. Doch auch andere Leute lernte ich schon dort kennen: Cosette Cadora und Linda Ward... Außerdem machte ich im Zug Severus Snape zum ersten Mal fertig, doch ich war nicht alleine, denn Sirius half mir... Irgendwie haben wir uns so angefreundet... Als wir die erste Nacht im Gryffindorschlafsaal verbrachten, wurden wir alle zu Freunden.

All die Jahre über haben die Rumtreiber euch geärgert und teilweise auch ein bisschen terrorisiert, aber eigentlich meinten wir es fast nie ernst... Den anderen und mir hat es immer Spaß gemacht euch zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass wir heute zum letzten Mal alle gemeinsam feiern und dass wir morgen die Schule verlassen werden. Allerdings verlasse ich diese Schule mit einem guten Gewissen, denn immerhin ist bereits die nächste Generation der Rumtreiber unterwegs!

Ich werde diese Schule immer in guter Erinnerung behalten. Hier in diesem alten Schloss habe ich Freunde gefunden, aber auch das wichtigste habe ich hier gefunden: die Liebe und meine _Verlobte_ Lily. Vielleicht werden wir uns hier eines Tages wiedertreffen...

Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit!"

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte totenstille, doch schnell schwall der Lärm an. Alle wollten unbedingt dem glücklichen Paar gratulieren, aber eigentlich hatten nur die Rumtreiber die Chance dazu.

* * *

Die Feier dauerte nicht mehr lange, denn so langsam verschwanden alle in ihre Schlafsäle.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es schon früh los... Während der langen Fahrt nach Hause blickte Lily fast ununterbrochen sehnsüchtig nach draußen. Es war das letzte Mal, wo sie diesen Weg fuhren. In großen und ganzen herrschte sowie so gedrückte Stimmung unter den ehemaligen 7. Klässlern. Sie alle würden diese Schule vermissen.

Nach Stunden trafen sie endlich in London ein. Die Rumtreiber versprachen sich, sich so schnell wie möglich wiederzusehen.

Schließlich fuhren Lily, James und Cosi nach Hause, während Peter, Sirius und Remus in andere Richtungen fuhren...

**_TBC _**

* * *

**Zu den Reviews:**

**Obelix72:** Sorry, dass es soooo kurz ist... Schule streßt grade ziemlich!

**pikku1989:** Ganz ruhig! Tieeeeeef einatmen... :)

**Manik - Xolo:** Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review! Hab mich voll gefreut! Hmm... ich hab die ersten 2 oder 3 chaps immer mal wieder veröffentlicht, aber so weit, wie hier nirgendwo...

**jameslovelily:** Danke! Klar mache ich!

**ShiaAngel:** THX!

* * *

Tja, wir sind auf dem Endspurt... Ich schätze jetzt kommen noch etwa 5-10 Chaps. Dann geht es mit der Fortsetzung weiter!

_**Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht!**_


	21. Hochzeit I

Okay, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Mir ging es in den letzten Monaten nicht so berauschend ich hatte absolut keine Lust weiterzuschreiben. Ich habe mich jedoch dazu durchgerungen jetztfast alle Fanfictions von mir fertig zustellen!

So, ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß!  
Ich würd mich über eine kleine Review freuen!  
Liebe Grüße  
LillyAmalia

* * *

**19. Hochzeit I.**

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und es war bereits Mitte Juli. In wenigen Tagen würden Lily und James heiraten. Allerdings nur standesamtlich, denn Lily wollte bei der kirchlichen Trauung nicht hochschwanger sein. Das Datum für die kirchliche Trauung stand jedoch auch schon fest.

Auch in der Zeit nach Hogwarts verbrachten James, Lily, Sirius, Remus und Cosi noch viel Zeit miteinander. Peter war immer weniger bei ihnen, aber es interessierte die Fünf eher weniger, denn ihnen allen war klar, dass Peter nie 100 Prozentig zu ihnen gehört hatte und trotzdem duldeten sie auch jetzt noch seine Anwesenheit.

* * *

Am Morgen der Hochzeit war Lily bereits sehr früh wach und stand seit über 1 Stunde vor dem Spiegel um sich herzurichten. Sie betrachtete sich gerade ziemlich kritisch im Spiegel, als es vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte und Cosi, die zusammen mit Marius und James im Hause Lily's verstorbener Eltern wohnte, eintrat.

„Na, Süße, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte die Franzosin behutsam ihre hochschwangere Freundin.

„Ja...", grummelte Lily und schaute grimmig ihren Bauch an.

„Klingt aber nicht danach..."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich bin viel zu fett, das letzte Mal als ich meine Füße sah, waren sie angeschwollen und ich hab heute Nacht kaum geschlafen!", fauchte sie und drehte sich wütend vom Spiegel zu Cosi.

Cosette schluckte und ging dann auf Lily zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Mäuschen, bitte beruhig dich doch! Du weißt was Doktor Spencer gesagt hat! Wenn das Baby zu früh kommt..."

„...Dann sieht es nicht gut für das Kleine aus! Ja, ich weiß! Ich weiß aber auch, was es bedeutet, wenn das Baby noch im Juli zur Welt kommt! Dann hat es keine Zukunft! Es wird in Krieg aufwachsen und das nur um so einen größenwahnsinnigen Zauberer zu töten!", jammerte Lily und ließ sich schwerfällig im Schaukelstuhl nieder. Ihr Hand lag, wie sooft in den letzten Monaten instinktiv auf ihrem prallen Bauch.

„Engelchen, was redest du denn da? Dein Kind wird auf jeden Fall eine Zukunft haben! Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es in ein bis zwei Jahren keinen Krieg mehr geben und es hat eine unbeschwerte Zukunft!", versuchte Cosi ihre beste Freundin mit sanfter Stimme zu trösten. Langsam schritt sie auf die rothaarige zu und drückte sie an sich.

Man hörte einige Schluchzer, die durch das Zimmer hallten, doch bereits nach kurzem vebbten auch diese. Lily entfernte sich ein wenig von Cosette und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht... Sorry, ich wollte nicht so durchdrehen. Ich bin nur so tierisch nervös und irgendwie hatte ich gerade wieder einen richtigen Hormonflash. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja?" Sie sah ihre beste Freundin bettelnd aus ihren wunderschönen mandelförmigen grünen Augen an.

„Ach, Lily! Ich könnte dir doch nie böse sein!", meinte Cosi und lächelte sanft. „Und nun komm, James wartet bestimmt nicht gerne auf seine Braut", fuhr sie bestimmt fort.

„Ja, ist in Ordnung." Langsam stand Lily auf. Sie würde lieber schneller aufstehen, doch ihr Babybauch, war ihr zu sehr im Weg. Nach einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel, machten sich Cosi, Marius und Lily auf den Weg zum Standesamt. Lily hatte darauf bestanden noch vor der Geburt des Kindes standesamtlich zu heiraten, da sie wollte, dass ihr Baby den Nachnamen von James bekam.

* * *

Als James seine Lily im Zimmer sah, wo die Trauung stattfinden sollte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Auch wenn Lily Umstandsmode trug, sah sie wunderschön. Sie hatte sich für einen braunen Rock und ein beiges Oberteil entschieden. Ihre Kleidung brachte ihre helle Haut gut zur Geltung. Die Haare, die sie sonst immer offen trug, hatte sie hochgesteckt, bis auf ein paar Strähnen, die ihr locker ins Gesicht fielen und somit das Gesicht schön betonten. Er hörte, wie Sirius neben ihm ein wow murmelte. James grinste und meinte frech: „Nichts da, Sirius! Die gehört mir!" Sirius streckte ihm bloß die Zunge raus und nahm seinen Platz ein, denn die Trauung sollte bald beginnen.

Als sich alle auf ihren Platz begeben hatten, murmelte James Lily zu: „Engel, du siehst bezaubernd aus!" Auf Lilys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und sie drückte seine Hand als Dank.

Der Beamte schien ewig zu reden. Und doch war es Lily und James egal, denn heute würden sie endlich Mann und Frau werden. Endlich fragte der Beamte, ob beide gewillt wären sich gegenseitig zu achten, zu lieben und zu ehren bis ans Ende ihrer Tage und beide antworteten mit ja.

„Nun, hiermit erkläre ich Sie beide zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Jeder im Zimmer hielt unbewusst die Luft an. James beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. Die Hand, an der er seinen Ehering trug, legte er auf Lilys Bauch und fuhr sanft darüber. Reflexartig legte Lily ihre Hand, an der sie den Ehering trug auf James Hand. Sanft lächelte Lily und näherte sich mit ihren Lippen denen von James. James überwand die Distanz vollkommen und küsste seine Gattin. Dieser Kuss war sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Die Gäste atmeten auf und applaudierten dem frischvermählten Paar.

Cosi musste schlucken. Endlich war Lily glücklich. Sie freute sich unglaublich für ihre Freundin, die so viel durchmachen musste. Cosi selber würde wohl nie heiraten, denn es war verboten, dass sie ihre große Liebe heiratete. Die Eheschließung mit einem Werwolf war nun einmal verboten. Da konnte keiner etwas dran machen. Sie war jedoch froh, dass sie wenigstens mit ihm so zusammensein konnte. Jedoch durfte nie ein Kind aus dieser Verbindung entstehen, was sie noch trauriger werden ließ, denn sie hatte sich immer eigene Kinder gewünscht. Als sie den kleinen Marius an sich drückte, begann sie wieder fröhlicher zu werden. Der Kleine war ein Schatz und sie war froh, dass sie wenigstens ihn hatte.

Langsam leerte sich das Zimmer und alle machten sich auf den Weg in ein kleines Lokal, wo eine kleine Feier stattfand. Cosi brachte jedoch vorher das Kind ins Mutter-Kind-Heim, denn so eine Feier war bestimmt nichts für den kleinen Marius. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines Fest sein sollte, so wurde es zu einer rauschenden Feier.

Irgendwann lehnte sich Lily zu James rüber.

„Schatz?"

„Was ist Engelchen?", fragte James nach.

„Ich glaube es ist so weit!"

„Was ist soweit?"

„Das Baby!"

James gab einen quietschenden Laut von sich und sah seine Frau überrascht an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir los..."

„Denke ich auch..."

Lily gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und erhob sich vorsichtig. Zusammen verließen sie die Party, was allerdings keiner so wirklich wahrnahm, da die Gäste annahmen, dass die beiden einfach nur ihre Hochzeitsnacht feiern wollten.

* * *

Doktor Spencer betrat den Untersuchungsraum, in dem Lily bereits seit 1 Stunde untersucht wurde. James lief währenddessen unruhig durch das Zimmer.

„Ah, Miss Evans, wie fühlen Sie sich?", erkundigte sich die Ärztin und schaute auf den Ausdruck, den der Wehenmesser ausspuckte.

„Sehr gut, danke! Allerdings bin ich jetzt nicht mehr Miss Evans, sondern Mrs Potter!", lächelte Lily und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Dann gratuliere ich Ihnen Mr und Mrs Potter!", gratulierte sie Ärztin. „Hm"

„Was ‚hm'?", fragte James nervös und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Sie werden schon bald ein gesundes Baby bekommen, aber nicht heute!", meinte Doktor Spencer und sah die junge Patientin an.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass Sie scherzen!"

„Leider nicht."

Lily schloss die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte endlich ihr Baby in den Armen halten. Außerdem hatte sie schreckliche Angst, dass ihr Kind von der Prophezeiung betroffen ist. James bemerkte, wie Lily von Minute zu Minute deprimierter wurde. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie. Allmählich beruhigte sie sich etwas.

„Ich werde Sie nun entlassen, Mrs Potter. Sollte etwas sein, können Sie mich jeder Zeit rufen!" Sie nickte den beiden zu und verließ den Raum.

Lily seufzte und erntete dafür einen fragenden Blick von James. „Jamie, ich möchte nach Hause!" James hob mit seiner linken Hand ihr Kinn an, sodass er ihr in die Augen sah. „Ist in Ordnung, Engelchen. Zieh dir wieder deine Sachen an und dann können wir los." Nachdem Lily genickt hatte, hauchte er ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Lippen.

* * *

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später standen die beiden in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Lily ging in die Küche um etwas zu trinken, während James schon mal in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer ging.

In der Küche erwartete Lily eine Überraschung, denn Cosi saß am Esstisch und sah verwundert auf ihre Freundin.

„Lils, wo wart ihr? Wir dachten, ihr seid vorhin nach Hause gegangen, aber als ich hier ankam, war niemand hier! Ich hab mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht!"

Lily schritt schwerfällig auf Cosi zu und meinte: „Na ja, ich dachte ich hätte Wehen. War wohl nichts..." Die schwarzhaarige stand auf und nahm Lily in den Arm. „He, es wird bestimmt bald soweit sein! Mach dir mal keine Gedanken!"

„Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Ich bin dann mal schlafen. Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf gut!"

Bevor sie in ihr und James Zimmer ging, zog sie sich im Badezimmer ihr Nachtgewand an.

Sofort schlüpfte sie neben James ins Bett. Dieser fing nach ein paar Minuten an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen und seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Nachthemd, doch Lily unterbrach den Kuss und flüsterte: „Jamie, bitte nicht! Nicht heute, ja?"

Als er ihren flehenden Blick sah, zog er sich sofort zurück und drückte sie an sich.

„Bist du mir böse, weil ich nicht will?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Nein, Engelchen! Ich bin dir nicht böse! Ich hör jeder Zeit auf, wenn du Stop sagst!"

„Danke! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Engelchen und nun schlaf."

Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden schließlich ein. Es war für beide ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

**TBC**


	22. Ist es endlich so weit?

**_So, und schon geht es weiter! Ach ja, ich suche einen Beta. Hätte jemand Interesse? Einfach ne Review hinterlassen!_**

**Obelix72:** Ja, mir geht es inzwischen wieder ziemlich gut :). Ja, irgendwann kommt jeder wieder aus seinem Mäuseloch :D  
**Hermine Potter:** Vielen lieben Dank!  
**jesse:** Auch dir vielen lieben Dank! Ich will Cosi nicht länger leiden lassen und verkuppel sie :)  
**Inujeanne:** Hast du damit schon Erfahrungen gemacht? Ich kann dazu nicht allzuviel sagen...

XXX

**20. Ist es endlich soweit?**

Die nächsten 2 Wochen verstrichen ziemlich langsam. Lily verbrachte viel Zeit in ihrem Bett, denn das Laufen strengte sie nun ziemlich an. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft hin nicht mehr wohl. Starke Rückenschmerzen quälten sie bereits seit Monaten, doch nun schienen sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Ihre Bewegungen waren nun mehr als mühsam, weshalb sie kaum noch aufstand, um irgendwo hinzugehen. James musste inzwischen alle Ordenssitzungen alleine besuchen. Immer während James auf einer Mission oder auf einem Treffen war, blieb jemand bei Lily. Sie wussten nicht genau warum sie bei ihr bleiben sollten, jedoch nahmen sie es stillschweigend hin und blieben bei ihr. Meistens waren es Cosi und Marius, die der Hochschwangeren Gesellschaft leisteten.

Lily stand inzwischen kurz vor der Geburt. Auch wenn James sie ungern allein ließ, so musste es sein, denn er war mit dem Eintritt in den Orden auch Verpflichtungen eingegangen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Schließlich beschlossen Lily, James, Cosi und Dumbledore, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Lily ein Zimmer im Hauptquartier des Orden beziehen würde. Dort wäre immer jemand in der Nähe, wenn sie Hilfe oder sonstiges brauchte. Außerdem hätte Cosi weniger Arbeit, denn Marius war schon anstrengend genug.

Nun verbrachte sie also Tag für Tag in einem Zimmer im Hauptquartier. Zum Glück hatte sie eine Leidensgenossin. Alice Longbottom, die ebenfalls hochschwanger war, lebte auch seit kurzem dort. Oft kam Alice zu Lily rüber und die beiden unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Nur ein Thema mieden beide: die Prophezeiung. Keine der beiden wollte, dass ihr Kind das Auserwählte ist.

Am 25.7. wurden die Rumtreiber auf eine Mission geschickt. Für James sollte es die letzte Mission während des nächsten Monats sein, denn er hatte darauf bestanden nach diesen 5 Tagen erst einmal Urlaub zu bekommen, damit er sich um seine Frau und das erwartende Kind kümmern konnte. Fast alle Ordensmitglieder hatten nichts dagegen gehabt, denn James war jung und hatte schon einige erfolgreiche Missionen hinter sich.

Inzwischen lautete das Datum 30.7. Der Geburtstermin von Lily's und Alice's Kind rückten immer näher. Während Alice dem Ganzen ziemlich freudig entgegen sah, fing Lily an sich zu fürchten. Sie hoffte, dass sie es bis in den August schafft. Außerdem sorgte sie sich um James. Er hätte am Morgen zurückkehren müssen, genau wie Remus, Sirius und Peter, doch alle 4 waren noch immer nicht da. In der Nacht zum 31.Juli tat Lily fast kein Auge zu, denn allmählich mussten sie wirklich wiederkehren. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst, dass ihrem Mann etwas zugestoßen war.

Weil sie gegen 5Uhr morgens noch immer keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, stand sie auf, zog sich an und trottete in die große Küche. Als sie diese betrat richteten sich 2 Augenpaare auf sie. „Guten Morgen, Lily! Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore und musterte seine ehemalige Schülerin kritisch.

„Guten Morgen Albus, guten Morgen Minerva." Sie nickte beiden zu. Im Orden war es Gang und Gebe, dass man sich mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Auch wenn es Lily unangenehm war, nannte sie ihre ehemaligen Professoren beim Vornamen. „Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage!", fuhr sie fort. Aus einem der Schränke holte sie sich eine Tasse und machte sich etwas Tee. Schließlich setzte sie sich zu den beiden Lehrern. Das allerdings dauerte ein wenig, denn sie hatte arge Probleme sich mit diesem Babybauch hinzusetzen. Minerva und Albus lächelten sie an.

„Schon so früh wach?", hakte Minerva nach.

„Jein, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um James. Er hätte bereits gestern Morgen wiederkommen müssen!", äußerte sie besorgt.

Albus musste innerlich schlucken. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um die Gruppe. Es sah den vieren gar nicht ähnlich dermaßen verspätet zu kommen, zumal James zur Zeit eh versuchte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zukommen, um Lily beizustehen. Um die junge Frau nicht zu beunruhigen, tat Albus, was er eigentlich so sehr verabscheute. Er log. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihnen ist nichts passiert. Außerdem waren die 5 Tage nur eine ungefähre Zeitangabe. Ich denke, wir werden die 4 schon heute oder morgen wiedersehen."

Minerva sah Albus mit großen Augen an. Selten tat er so etwas, jedoch war ihr klar, warum er es tat. Lily sah heute miserabel aus. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich ihr Zustand immer weiter verschlechtert. Sie schlief kaum noch und essen tat sie auch nur sehr wenig. Wäre Lily nicht schwanger, so war Minerva sich sicher, würde sie gar nichts essen.

„Hoffentlich, Albus, hoffentlich...", murmelte sie und starrte traurig auf ihren Tee.

Eine betretene Stille herrschte zwischen den dreien. Lilys Hand strich immer ieder über ihren Bauch. Schon lange wusste sie, dass ihr Baby das liebte. Immer wenn es seine Turnübungen machte, strich sie über ihren Bauch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es lieb hatte und an es dachte. Durch solche Streicheleinheiten wurde das Kind schnell wieder ruhig. Doch heute schien das nicht zu funktionieren. Irgendwie gab das Kleine heute keine Ruhe, sondern turnte immer munter weiter. Wahrscheinlich spürte es, dass sich seine Mummy große Sorgen machte.

„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie heute machen, Lily?", erkundigte sich Minerva, denn sie mochte diese Stille nicht. Außerdem mussten sie ihr noch etwas beibringen.

Überrascht sah Lily auf. „Hm, ich wollte etwas mit Alice Longbottom in den Park gehen und eigentlich wollten James und ich heute Abend essen gehen."

Minerva nickte bedächtig. „Nun, ich denke Alice wird heute wohl kaum mit Ihnen etwas unternehmen können." Sie behielt, während sie dies sagte, Lily genau im Auge. Sie wusste genau, dass Lily schon länger mit leichten Depressionen kämpfte und sie wollte nicht daran Schuld sein, dass diese schlimmer wurden.

„Oh, was ist denn mit ihr los? Geht es ihr nicht gut?"

„Nein, nein, ihr geht es ihr gut, jedoch liegt sie gerade im St.Mungos. Bei ihr haben vor knapp 2 Stunden die Wehen eingesetzt!", erklärte Albus mit glitzernden Augen.

„Wirklich? Ich hoffe es läuft alles glatt!" Sie sah wieder auf ihren Tee und schickte wie immer in den letzten Tagen ein Gebet in den Himmel, dass ihr Kleines erst im August das Licht der Welt erblickte.

„Lily, Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig hinlegen. Sie sehen müde aus", schlug Albus vor, stand auf und stellte sich neben die junge Frau.  
"Ja, vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Albus. Ich bin schon ziemlich erschöpft.", murmelte sie, jedoch so leise, dass Albus sie kaum verstand. Vorsichtig half er der jungen Frau beim Aufstehen. Lily wollte noch ihre Tasse in die Spüle stellen, doch Albus hielt sie davon ab. "Keine Sorge, ich werde das gleich erledigen! Sie müssen sich jetzt hinlegen!" Seine Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch. Lily nickte und ging langsam in die Richtung ihres Zimmers. Albus stützte sie leicht, da sie durch ihre Erschöpfung leicht wankte. Wenn auch widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter ins Bett helfen, wo sie auch nach einigen Minuten eingeschlafen war.

Albus sah noch einige Minuten auf seine ehemalige Schülerin. Seit dem Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft war sie von Tag zu Tag schöner geworden. Allerdings sah man ihr leider jede einzelne Sorge an, was im Moment nicht gerade wenige waren. Als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass ihre Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell wieder glücklich wurde. Er hatte es gehofft, aber nicht erwartet. Doch sie fand neues Glück und zwar in ihrem Ehemann James. Albus tat es furchtbar leid, dass Lily eine solch schwere Schwangerschaft durchmachte und er betete für sie, dass das Baby erst im August zur welt kam. Als er Lily vorhin gesehen hatte, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass es jede Minute soweit sein könnte. bevor er ihr Zimmer verließ, tat er etwas, was er sonst nie tat. Er deckte Lily einmal richtig zu, strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare und verließ lautlos seufzend den Raum.

Lily erwachte erst gegen 12Uhr wieder. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und blickte sofort auf ihren Nachttisch. Wenn James hier gewesen wäre, so hätte er sicherlich eine Nachricht hinterlassen, so wie er es sonst immer tat. Doch es lag kein Zettel auf dem Tischchen. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über den prallen Bauch. Das Kleine hatte die ganze Zeit über keine Ruhe gegeben und Lily befürchtete, dass sich das nicht so schnell ändern würde. Sie kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. Dieser Tritt hatte ziemlich weh getan. Gemütlich machte sie sich fertig und trottete dann in die Küche, wo sie Minerva antraf.

"Ah, gut das ich Sie treffe, Minerve. Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass ich in der Winkelgasse bin, na ja, falls James währenddessen zurückkommt."

Minerva musterte Lily genau.Ihre zarte Haut war bleich und ihre langen roten Haare hingen schlaff runter. Lily wirkte müde und erschöpft und dennoch sah sie schon um einiges besser aus als am Morgen. Langsam nickte sie. "Ich werde es James ausrichten! Übrigens, ich soll Ihnen von Albus sagen, dass falls etwas sein sollte, Sie ihn in Hogwarts erreichen können."  
"Okay, vielen Dank! Auf wiedersehen!"

Wenig später saß Lily in einem Muggel Fast Food Laden und verschlang einen Hamburger und Pommes. Dazu trank sie einen Orangensaft. Zugerne hätte sie eine Cola getrunken, die sie früher immer so geliebt hatte, doch das darin enthaltende Koffein wäre für ihr Baby nicht gut gewesen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Bauch zum wiederholten Male leicht schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Wie sehr sie diese Vorwehen doch hasste!

Schließlich zog es Lily in die Winkelgasse, wo sie sofort den Buchladen ansteuerte, denn sie brauchte dringend eine Lektüre. Der Laden war zum Glück fast leer. Gerade als sie fasziniert durch ein Buch blätterte, spürte sie, wie etwas feuchtes ihre langen, geschwollenen Beine hinab lief. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Buch fallen und schrie leise auf. Während sie verzweifelt "Nein" hauchte, umklammerte sie ihren Bauch. Durch das fallende Buch war eine junge Verkäuferin angelockt worden, die sogleich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Wieder und wieder flüsterte Lily nein und schien wie in Trance zu sein. Besorgt rief die Verkäuferin nach ihrem Kollegen. Mit vereinten Kräften brachten sie Lily per Flohnetzwerk nach St.Mungos, wo Lily von einer Krankenschwester sofort auf die Entbindungsstation gebarcht wurde.

Lily lag verzweifelt auf ihrem Bett. Stumme Tränen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und schien noch immer neben sich zu stehen. Eine Schwester betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. "Ma'am, ich bin Kendra McDougal. Ich werde Sie heute Nacht betreuen. Wie heißen Sie denn?", fragte Kendra sanft und sah die Hochschwangere an. Als sie nach einigen Minuten noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte, erkundigte sie sich: "Wer ist denn Ihre Hebamme? Dann kann ich sie benachrichtigen!" Noch immer antwortete sie nicht. "Ich werde die Stationsärztin holen, vielleicht können wir Ihnen einen leichten Beruhigungstrank geben." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Wenige Minuten später standen Dr Spencer und Kendra wieder im Behandlungszimmer. Sofort checkte Dr Spencer Lilys Vitalwerte, genau wie die des Babys. Schließlich wies sie die Schwester an, Lily einen leichten Beruhigungstrank zu verabreichen, damit sich die junge Frau wieder etwas beruhigte und wieder klar denken konnte. Der Trank wirkte relativ schnell und bald sah Lily ihre Ärztin, die sie - genau wie Kendra - sanft anlächelte, mit verheulten Augen an. "Mrs Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich?", erkundigte sich Dr Spencer.

"Ich... arr..." Gerade in diesem Moment zog sich wieder alles in Lilys Innerem zusammen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die Wehe verebbt war. "Ganz gut, denke ich... Aber es tut so weh...", antwortete sie.

"Ich habe Sie vorhin untersucht. Ihnen und dem Baby geht es soweit ganz gut. Der Muttermund ist etwa 2cm geöffnet. Es kann also noch etwas dauern bis wir Sie in den Kreissaal bringen."

"Okay...", stotterte sie und sah ihrer Ärztin ins Gesicht.

"Sollen wir jemanden verständigen? Ihren Mann vielleicht?"

"Bitte, geben Sie Albus Dumbledore bescheid, ja? Er muss wissen, wo ich bin!", murmelte sie besorgt. Ihre Hand fuhr wie immer sanft über den Bauch.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde gleich mit ihm sprechen. Kendra wird bei Ihnen bleiben, damit Sie nicht so allein sind, in Ordnung?"

Lily nickte nur und versuchte sich so einigermaßen bequem hinzulegen. Dr Spencer lächelte Lily noch einmal an und verließ dann das Zimmer. Lily, die sich unendlich erschöpft fühlte, fiel schnell in einen leichten Schlummer, bis...

**TBC**


End file.
